ღTeaching Godsღ
by Saricess
Summary: Yui Kusanagi and her best friend Yurika have been transported to an unknown world by Zeus, we wants them to teach 8 Gods about humans in the school he has built. If the Gods fail by graduation day then everyone will stay in school world forever. Can Yui and Yurika gets the Gods to understand their ways and get sent home again? Or will they be locked away in the land forever?
1. And so it begins

**Hi everyone! This my new fanfics for Kamigami no Asobi, if you haven't watched it I highly suggest you do so, it' so awesome! This fanfics will of course have my OC in it along with Yui. I'm keeping it to the anime and hopefully I can do a sequel.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kamigami no Asobi, if I did there will be more seasons. I only own Yurika.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day in the country of Japan, no clouds in sight and cherry blossom trees were in bloom. A small gush of of wind flew in the sky, making some petals fall off and fly with the wind.

It was in the morning, students were at school, you could see that they were happy that after this day ends they get a long break over the summer. Students have made plans with friends and families to go out somewhere like the beach or a zoo. Some students were even going on holiday to another country.

The school was a bit noisy with the students walking through the halls and chatting among their classmates, in one hallway was a door to a large room which was a P.E room. Inside was a young girl with dark purple hair which was tied together by a red ribbon, she was dressed in the appropriate outfit to swing the sword in her hands about. Much strength went into those swings as sweat dripped off her forehead and her breathing became heavier, she did one last strike before settling to breath again. She was about to do another swing but she was interrupted by a feminine voice.

"Yui!" the girl who was known as Yui turned to the door to see three girls standing there. One had short light brown hair and matching eyes, the other girl was a bit taller than her and had long dark brown hair with matching eyes, the last girl was the same height as the other one, she had rose hair and gold eyes. They were all wearing their blackish green sailor uniform with a red bow and black knee-length tights along with white slipper shoes.

"The closing ceremony is starting"

"Oh! That's right" Yui said in shock as she hurried to the P.E lockers room and changed into her school uniform, putting her sword attire folded up neatly in the locker. She put her sword on a box with was put into a pink and purple mixed bag just for swords and put the attached sling around her body. She came out of the room and met with her friends.

"Told you I wasn't the one who was gonna be late today" Yurika, the one with rose hair said teasingly to Akane, who was sure that Yurika was going to be late for the ceremony today. Yurika giggled as Akane gave Yurika a little glare and turned to Yui.

"Who practices swordsmanship right up to the morning of the closing ceremony?" Akane, the one with short light brown hair, asked teasingly.

Yui turned to her with a smile "I decided that I'd practice everyday" Hinata, the tall one with long dark brown hair smiled at her friend.

"That sounds just like you"

"Kusanagi-senpai!" their attention went to two girls running down the schools stairs and stopped when they got to the bottom "Good Morning" they bowed.

"Good Morning" Yui replied "I look forward to seeing you in the club next semester"

"Yes!" they replied as they ran down another flight of stairs. They went into the hall where the other students of their year were standing, they got in line and watched as the ceremony started. The Headmaster was talking about them taking another path in their life and talked about their future, it got some students excited, some scared and some confused.

Finally the ceremony ended and students were allowed to go home, Yui walked with her friends Akane, Hinata and Yurika.

"In April we'll be in our third year of high school" said Akane not happily.

"We'll start taking entrance exams soon" Hinata said.

Akane sighed heavily "I can't think about my future yet...Huh?" Akane turned her hair back and saw that Yui was, crying?

"Yui-chan, are you ok?" Yurika asked worriedly. Yui looked like she was lost in thought but jumped back and looked surprised.

"O-Oh?" She then noticed that a tear was running down her face and wiped them away "Yeah, I'm fine"

"What's wrong?" asked Akane.

"Is school so anxious it makes you cry?" Hinata asked her. Yui shook her head.

"No, I just got some dust in my eye" Yui replied as she stopped wiping her face. She looked at her friends and smiled.

"Aren't you going to take over your family's shrine?" Yurika asked, changing the subject.

"One of my older brothers will be taking over" Yui replied

"Really?" Hinata asked surprised. Akane then turned to Yui and walked backwards.

"Then maybe you can stay on the path of swordsmanship!"

"That's just something I've been doing since I was little"

"Eh? What a waste" Akane teased

"But it's impressive you've kept at it this long" Hinata said

"You always work so hard" Akane said.

"That's true" Yurika agreed.

"I'll be rushing to start cram school over spring break, what a drag" Akane said disappointedly.

"Oh right" Hinata said remembering something "Akane how are things going with that boy?"

"He's worthless! I'm moving on to the next one!" Akane said angrily.

"How many boyfriends have you had?" Yurika asked, Akane turned and glared at her, Yurika smirked. Yui then looked up and saw the roadway to her house.

"Well we'll be going this way" Yui said and she started to walk with Yurika .

"OK, bye" Akane said as she and Hinata waved goodbye at them and they walked away. Soon Yui and Yurika were walking up the stairs to Yui's home, halfway up the stairs were two boys, Yui's older brothers. One had dark blonde hair and the other one had black hair. The one with dark blonde hair wore a white t-shirt with a dark green jacket along with denim trousers and white shoes. The one with black hair wore a white polo shirt with a light blue jumper and a dark navy blazer with black trousers black ankle boots.

"Hey Yui, Yurika!" said the one with dark blonde hair.

"Welcome Home" the man with black hair greeted.

"I'm home, Jun and Manabu" Yui greeted them as she and Yurika stopped on one of the big steps. "Going to work?"

"Manabu is, I'm off to the training school" the blonde haired one, Jun, said.

"Oooo haven't you been going there for a long time" Yui teased

"Like, 3 years? Or maybe more" Yurika joined in.

"Shut up" Jun playfully said as he pretended to throw a punch to them, the two girls giggled.

"See you later!" Yui said

"Yeah" Jun said as Manabu waved at them. The girls walked up the stairs till they were at the ground.

"I'm home Dad"

"Hello Mr. Kusanagi"

"Welcome home Yui, Yurika" they then walked in the grounds to Yui's room, they past Yui's mother on the way.

"I'm home Mom"

"Once you've changed could you organize the fortune slips?" she asked her daughter and Yurika who said hello.

"Sure, got it" Yui replied as she opened the house door, she shut it as she and Yurika were in and went to her room. They changed out of their school clothes and into their normal day clothes. Yui was dressed in a turquoise blouse with a polka dot white collar and brown shorts along with short white boots. Yurika wore a grey cold shoulder crop top with a denim jacket over the top along with black leggings and black combat boots.

 _I work hard huh?_ Yui thought as she was fixing her hair in the mirror _But I've never given any real thought to entrance exams or my love life. I kept training with swords because it's fun, but…_

Yui fell softly back first on her bed, Yurika looked at her as she put her school uniform neatly in her bag.

"Whatcha thinking about?" she asked

"Nothing much" Yui replied "Just the future"

"Don't get so worked up on it" Yurika said and she sat on Yui's bed "Still got plenty of time before we can decide the future"

"I know, it just worries me that I don't know what to do for my future"

"That's normal, not everyone knows what they wanna do or be when they get older, it takes time"

"That's right" Yui said smiling, she got up from the bed and looked at Yurika "Let's go pray, pray for a good future"

Yurika smile at her friend and stood up "Sure" she said as she followed Yui out of the house "Who knows, you might become a God in the future"

"Yurika-chan that's impossible" Yui giggled

"What it could happen" Yurika said as she put her hands behind her head "You never know what's gonna happen"

"That's true but I highly doubt it that I'll become a God" Yui said as they reached the shrine, Yurika shrugged to her and put her hands together along with Yui. They closed their eyes and bowed, they prayed for a minute and opened their eyes and stood. Yui thought he heard something and looked in Yurika's direction but she didn't see anything. Yurika looked at her confused.

"Yui-chan?" Wind then picked up and Yui looked around but didn't see anyone or anything out of place.

 _ **Kusanagi Yui**_

Yui gasped as a voice boomed in her head "Who's there!" she asked loudly and looked around her.

"Yui-chan are you ok?" Yui didn't answer her and she looked around again, she then saw a blue glowing light and ran towards it.

"Yui!" Yurika ran to her and stopped by her side near the fence of her house, she then also saw the blue light coming from the shed, they both did.

"What is that?" Yui asked, somewhat scared.

"I don't know" Yurika replied. Yui then started to walk to the shed with Yurika following her. Yui opened the doors and they both walked in, they saw a long box on a table at the end of the shed where the blue light was coming from.

"Over there" the girls walked to the box, Yui lifted the lid of it and put it down on the table. Inside was a sword, the blue light they saw was coming from this sword.

"Woah" Yurika said in astonishment.

"It's beautiful" Yui said as she became hypnotized by it's beauty, she touched it and then suddenly the room was full of blue lightning.

"What?" Yui said in shocked.

"What the hell is going on?" Yurika asked, a bit scared of what was happening. The sword floated up and glowed into a bright white light which the girls shield their eyes from with their arms.

The light grew bigger and bigger, swallowing them and taking them somewhere which they would not know.


	2. Where are we?

Yui slowly opened her eyes, in a flash she shot up. She was on the floor of someplace unknown, the room was filled with pots with plants.

"No way.." she looked around her, nothing she remembered at all "Where...a I?" she looked around the room , the walls were high, half of the walls were painted blue and the other half of top white. There were round lamps on some of the walls, there was a tall brown door which she didn't remember coming through.

"And why? I thought I was in the storehouse" she gaped as she suddenly remembered that she wasn't alone in the storehouse "Yurika-chan! She's no in here, why? She was with me when-" she then saw the Sword laying on the ground, she gasped.

"I remember...this sword was shining" she lifted her hand to touch it but it glowed, making her pulled her hand away. It glowed brighter and turned into a light and went towards Yui. The light went as it was turned into a necklace with the sword shrunk on it, around Yui's neck.

"It shrank" suddenly the doors open, Yui walker out to find herself in a white hallway which has plants growing on the opposite side where the sun was shining through. "What is this place" she pulled out her phone out of her pocket and looked at it "No service…" she put it back in her pocket and looked around "Was I kidnapped while I was unconscious?" She started to think of where she was "Did I travel through time?!...of course not…" she signed "In any case, I need to figure out where I am and find Yurika-chan"

She took a few steps forward and called "Hello? Is anyone here?"

"A human" Yui turned around to see a man step out and walk in the hallway "How sad, that you've been caught up in his cruel game" The man was tall and had dark green hair and red eyes, he wore a white work shirt with a blue tie and a black jumper. He also wore a white blazer with gold stripes and buttons, he wore trousers that were tucked into his black boots.

 _He's beautiful_ Yui thought "E-Excuse me do you know where we-"

"Stay away!" he interrupted her as she took a few steps forward.

"Huh?"

"Do not come near me" he glared at her "I will bring you misery!"

Silence filled the air, Yui was confused by this man and didn't understand him.

"What?" she asked confused, the man ignored her and walked away, out of the hallway. "Huh? A-Ano..H-H-Hey wait!" she started to run to him but a rabbit jumped in front of her, making her stop and fall.

She sat up and looked at the animal. "A rabbit? Is it someone's pet?" The rabbit was white and had gold eyes, around his neck was a red and white collar that was tied around his neck into a bow at the back of its neck, it has a gold ball on the ends. The rabbit looked at her and hopped away.

"W-Wait!" Yui quickly got to her feet and ran after the rabbit, it lead her into a building and went up the stairs. It stopped outside of a room where the door was slightly opened and waited for her to reach the top of the stairs. When she arrived the rabbit tilted its head and hopped in the room with Yui following.

"Excuse me" she said as she opened the door wider and entered the room "It looks like a classroom" she looked around the room and saw a man standing by the wall opposite her, he had shoulder-length light purple hair and gold eyes. He was dressed as the as that man earlier with dark green hair, but this man had belt on his uniform. The rabbit which she followed was in his arms as he was gently stroking it.

Yui walked and took a few steps to the man "Ano, excuse me, what is this place" The man stared at her.

"Who can say?"

"Huh?" Yui was surprised by his answer "Um…-"

"Brother I can't find Usamaro-Oh, he came back?" Yui turned around to see a man with short spiky dark blue hair with a small ponytail that was tied with his thin black headband and cinnamon colour eyes. He wore a white shirt, grey pants and a blue tie. He also wears a green jacket, along with armguards and sandals. He then saw Yui and glared at her.

"Who are you" he demanded, he started to walk towards her.

"Ano, I-"

"Are you from here?" He said as he leaned to her.

"Huh?...I" she was cornered to a desk where the man put his hand down to stop her from escaping.

"Tell me! What is this place?!" he angrily demanded.

"Huh?" Yui was confused and scared by this man, she didn't know what to say or do.

"She doesn't know either" the man with purple hair said as he walked to them.

"Oh really?" he scoffed as he pulled his hand back and stood straight "Man you're useless"

"A-Ano, you're being a-awfully rude-"

"Huh?!" he glared at her again which scared her even more.

Scary

"Brother lets go see whats over there" the man said as he turned to the purple haired man, he gently grabbed his arm and tugged him along, as they began to walk away Yui stood up straight and reached a hand to them.

"L-Let me-" the man with the blue hair stopped along with his brother and glared at her once again.

"Don't follow us!"

"O-Okay" After they walked out the door Yui let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding, after a few minutes she searched around the school again.

"Jeez what's his problem?" she asked herself as she kept walking, hoping to find somebody who can help her.

* * *

"Where is she?" the girl asked herself "I must find her soon, oh I hope she isn't hurt or anything" Yurika said as she walk up on stone spiral stairs "Our parents must be worried about us" Yurika said as she stops to take a breather "I need to find Yui-chan and find a way home" she then continued to walk up the stairs. They led to a silver door that was slightly open, Yurika ran to it and opened it all the way before running to whatever it lead her too.

She stopped as she saw land in front of her, she was on the rooftop of the building. She ush green grass, trees, clear blue water rivers and a clear blue sky with few clouds. As she look down and along she could see how big the building was.

And it was big.

She could see the entrance to the building which had a thin and small pond with flags across the green bushes.

"What is this place?" she walked to the edge of the walls on the roof, she could see everything and would be able to see everyone if anyone was even here.

"How strange?...It's beautiful" Yurika then shook her head "No I can't get distracted!" she said. She then saw a shadow and look up to see a horse with wings.

"What?" to say the least she was surprised and shocked that such a thing exists. She backed away but the horse followed her by flying onto the roof and settling down in front of her, every step she took back the flying horse took forward.

"I-It's so big" she commented as she had to look up as the horse stood, all of a sudden it let out a loud noise scaring Yurika who let out a small shriek and ran back into the building and down the stairs.

That thing is a mythical creature, what's it doing in this place? What the hell even is this place?

Yurika ran to the bottom of stairs and stop when another body came into view, she let out a gasp of surprised as the other person stopped.

"Whoops!" He, the other person said, as he saw her. They both stopped moving and Yurika bent down.

"I'm sorry!" she said as she tried to regain her breath, it only took her few seconds to do so and stand straight.

"You seem awfully out of breath, Kitten" he said, he had long red hair tied into a single braid, he had two long strands of red hair on either side of his face, he had light blue eyes and had three beauty marks under his right eye and one at his lower left lip. He was wearing a school white shirt with a black waist coat and blue tie but had a black with purple designs long hooded jacket over the top. He wore the a mix of green and beige pants and black boots, he also had black nails. Yurika wondered if they were real or if he was wearing nail polish.

"Say have you seen my friend?" he asked her as he walked up to her and put an arm around her holding her shoulder "His eyes are blue as the northern seas, and his golden long hair"

"N-No, sorry"

"Really? I'm sure he came here too…" he let go of her and walker a couple of steps, confused as he could not find his friend.

"Do you need any help? I think my friend also came here with and I can find her" Yurika asked.

"Sure I guess" he grinned and grabbed her hand and ran down the corridor dragging her along

"W-wait! Slow down" but he didn't hear as he continued to run. Soon they found themselves outside of the school and walking along the gardens. The man who running and holding her hand stopped, Yurika looked in front of him and saw a man with long blonde hair a light blue eyes.

 _That must be his friend he was talking about_ Yurika thought, his friend was holding someone's hand, wait a minute! That's-

"Yui-chan!" Yurika let go of the man's hand and ran towards her, Yui looked in her directions and smiled as she saw her friend.

"Yurika-chan" Yui had managed to her her hand out of the man's hold and ran to hug her friend "Are you ok?" she asked her as they pulled away.

"I'am, are you?" Yui nodded her head.

"Yes" They were both happy they found each other before something bad happened. The man with red hair ran over to his friend and glared at Yui.

"What were you doing?!" Yui was shocked by his anger as well as Yurika, it was scary seeing him go from grinning and dragging her along the run to glaring murderously at her friend.

"I didn't…" Yui didn't know what to say, she didn't understand why this man was angry with her, and neither did Yurika.

"I ran into the Greeks" he said to his blonde friend, who turned his face to him "This place seems to be set up by someone"

"Um, what do you mean?" Yui asked them.

"Oh~ you're awfully curious" he said playfully and he stepped closer to the girls.

"No I-"

"You want to know?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes" Yui said, well demanded "What-"

"Shh" the man interrupted her by placing his finger on her lips "Well then.." he grabbed her shoulders and leaned in close to her ear and whispered to her "If you really want to know, why not find out for yourself"

Yui gasped as she jumped away from which made the man laugh, Yurika put an arm around her shoulder comfortably.

"I'm mean, so I won't tell you" he put a hand on his friend's shoulder "Let's go Balder"

"But she's..."

"I know" he said as he turned around, he picked to what seems like candy in a pink with white polka dots wrapper and threw it to the girls which Yurika caught. The girls looked at it confused, Yurika touched it and it grew big then exploded, releasing pink smoke. The girls coughed and within seconds the smoke disappeared.

"They disappeared?" Yurika asked confused, she was right but she didn't how those two disappeared so quickly.

 _ **Kusanagi Yui**_

"This voice...I heard it back then" Yui said

"What voice?" Yurika asked her friend.

"Back at home after we prayed, I heard voice calling my name and it lead us to the storehouse"

 _So that's why she ran there_ Yurika thought, finally knowing why Yui was acting strange "And you're hearing it again?"

Yui nodded "Yes" Suddenly the ground below them glowed blue and there were gold diamond shaped lights around them which got bigger until all they could see was a gold light. It quickly vanished as did the glowing blue ground. The girls found themselves in front of a gold and brown door.

"Enter Kusanagi Yui, and only Kusanagi Yui" a voice said from behind the door. Yui's face showed determination as she went to open the door.

"I'll be fine, wait here Yurika-chan" Yurika nodded and Yui entered the room, the door automatically shut behind her.

"Thank you for coming, Kusanagi Yui" a figure spoke at the end of the room, the figure was sat on a throne on top of some small and thin stairs "I've been waiting for you. Don't be shy, come here" Yui hesitated at first but she did what he said and started to walk towards him

"Did you bring me here?" she asked him and she took her steps. Every step she took the more the figure cleared up. It was a man, an older man from the men that she had seen, well they look more like young boys then men. The man in front of her had short gold hair with two short strands down the sides of his face along with a golden haired beard and matching golden eyes. He wore a long red dress (have no idea what it is called) with the golden buttons done up, he also wore a white and gold silk robe and held a golden staff which had a circle at the top.

"Yes" he answered

"Who...are you?" she asked.

The man stood up and held his staff with him "My name is Zeus, I am the god that rules the heavens"

"Zeus?" Yui repeated as she stopped in front of him, not walking up the steps "From Greek mythology?"

"Indeed" he replied "Even the most ignorant humans have heard my name"

 _He's so intimidating, but..._

"Oh~ Do you not believe me human?" he smirked, Yui stuttered a she was slightly taken back.

"N-No, I just…" Just what? Could she really believe that Zeus was standing right in front of her? "It's just my first time meeting a God" Zeus raised his staff a little and hit the ground with it gently, his body glowed gold. When it vanished Yui could only see a boy, who looked like Zeus, except minture.

"Huh?"

"Changing my form is a simple matter" even his voice changed to child-like. He pointed his staff at her "Well? Should I call down thunder next?" the top of his staff then let out little golden sparks of thunder which didn't do any damage.

"Th-That's alright!" Yui quickly said with her hands out, she calmed herself down and put her hands back to her sides "You really are a God, aren't you?" _I've always been close to the Gods, but...This is_

"Kusanagi Yui" Zeus's voice broke her thoughts and she looked at him, he was still a child. "I summoned you here to play a part of my plan"

"Your plan?"

"Since ancient times, gods have been beings that must both love humanity and must be worshipped by them. However, the connection that runs through the heavens, ruled by gods, and the human realm has grown lamentably weak" Zeus spoke as she steps down the stairs and walked behind on of the pillars his room that was near to her , when Yui saw him walk to the other side of it he had changed back to his original self.

"At this rate a terrible future is inevitable" He then turned to Yui who was only a couple of steps away from him "That is why I have brought together the gods who struggle the most with their connection to humanity, to educate them"

"Educate?" Yui asked confused.

"Yes educate, you have already met five of them" he then swung his staff around and pointed it at the ceiling "Behold!" blue screens appeared above them, two of the screens showed two gods while the last one only showed one. "The Norse Gods Balder and Loki" he said for the first screen "The Japanese Gods, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo" the second screen "The Greek God Hades" for the final screen.

"What are humans? What is love? By making them understand these things, a terrible future can be avoided. That is why I have created this school, yes this academy of gods" The God now stood in front of Yui and pointed his staff at her "Kusanagi Yui! You will learn besides them, and teach them about humanity along with your friend Shimizu Yurika"

"Huh? What?! You can't be serious! You practically kidnapped me and my friend, and now this?" Yui was angry at this man, he took her and Yurika from her home, kidnapped them just to educate gods?!

"You do not decide, I do"

"That's tyrannical! I can't do that!"

"I shall not release you from this world until you have fulfilled my plan" he said, Yui glared at the man in front of her. Now he's saying that she's not allowed back home?! He's cruel!

"I still don't think I can do it! Excuse me!" she walked to the door and opened it, the door shut and she immediately saw Yurika.

"Yui-chan are you ok? I heard you yelling" Yurika asked her worriedly, Yui took her hand and walked to the garden in front of them, once near a tree Yui let go of her and fell to her knees.

"That was scary" Yui whined

"Yui-chan what happened"

"I-"

"Are you ok Misses?"

The girls looked up to see a boy (let's call them boys now) well a young adult with blonde hair and green eyes. He was wearing the uniform that all the other boys were wearing with the belt on, he was smiling kindly at them.

 _About time we get a smile_ Yurika thought, as too all the other people they have met have been rude.

 _Is this person a god too?_ Yui asked mentally to herself as she looked at the young man (that sounds better ^^).

"Nice to meet you, lovely young ladies" Yui cheeks tinted red by him calling her 'lovely'.

"Are you two the human representative's I've heard of? Or not? Are you not?" he asked them while turning his head to look at them.

"Y-Yes, it's us" Yui answered

"What do you mean 'yeah it's us'?" Yurika asked Yui but she was not answered as Apollon leaned in and put a hand on Yui's cheek making her go redder.

"What a surprise, meeting two humans girls here" he said in excitement and brushed her cheek "Truly a surprise"

"OK, first why are touching Yui-chan like that and second what the hell is going on?" Yurika asked the man in annoyance, once again she was ignored. _Why the hell do I feel like I'm a third wheeler?_

"A-Ano, your a little too close" Yui said embarrassingly

"Ah, right" he removed his hand from her cheek and grabbed her hand softly and lifted it to his mouth and kissed it.

"Eh?" Yui was staring at the young man a bit surprised by his actions, was it possible to go any redder?

"I am Apollon, I'm a greek God" he smiled and tilted his head "Nice to meet you" then he then stood up and pulled Yui to him and put an arm around her waist.

"Hey!" Yurika stood up as well more annoyed at the boy (you know what I'm just going to call them by what i want when i want), who they now know is called Apollon, for pulling Yui close to his body.

"Eh?" Yui was confused by the Apollo's actions, his face started to get closer and closer to her. Their lips inches apart, Yui closed her eyes to scared to look for when their lips might meet, only they didn't. Instead she felt his lips touch her cheek, it took her a couple of seconds to calculate this in her head before jumping out of his arms and go to Yurika's side.

"W-Why did you do that?" she asked him, he looked at her confused.

"Eh? I was introducing myself, I was being polite" he said innocently "Oh that's right, I forgot to give you one too Miss" he said looking at Yurika, as he took a few steps to her she held her hands out making him stop.

"Don't you dare"

Again Apollon was confused then he looked worried "Have I offended you?" he said looking at Yui "You're from another country aren't you? In your country do you greet people differently?"

"Y-yes" Yui confirmed, Apollon gasped and bowed at her.

"Gomen gomen! I must have confused you" Yui looked at Apollon feeling guilty.

"It's okay" Apollon leaned back and smiled purely at Yui.

"Good" Yui smiled at and looked down Yurika looked at her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Yui-chan?"

"Is something wrong?" Apollon asked "If something's bothering you I'll listen" Yui felt happy and touched by his words, so she told him.

"I was told that me and Yurika-chan were to study with the gods here and to teach them about humans" Yui said silently

 _So that's what Apollon-san meant by 'human representative'_ Finally Yurika got the answer she wanted however she didn't like it.

"But we can't do that!" Yui said loudly as she looked up at them "I want me and Yurika-chan to go home!" she then looked down again "But Zeus-san said" Yui wa silent for a moment before speaking again "I want to do something but I don't even know where I am"

"I see, that's why you looked so sad and about to cry" Apollon said, his voice was kind and gently, he leaned down so that he could see Yui's eyes "Don't cry" Yui looked up at him silently "I'm on your side, I'm your ally" They both leaned up and Apollon turned to his side "I don;t know that this place is either, so let's figure it out together" Apollon then put two fingers in his mouth and whistled, a second later a horse with wings flew and landed behind behind the girls.

"The pegasus from before!" Yurika exclaimed as she turned around to look at the creature.

"Yurika-chan you know this creature?" Yui asked her.

"Well sort of, I went up a flight of stairs which led me to the roof and the pegasus flew down before me" Yurika explained to her friend.

"I see" Apollon walked to the pegasus and stroked its nose.

"Thank you" he said to the creature for answering his call "Good boy, what a good boy" The horse made a gentle noise to him, Apollon stretched out a hand for the girls, signaling to come closer to the pegasus "Don't be afraid, he's gentle". Coe and stroke him"

With some hesitation the girls walked closer to the pegasus and stroked it, Yui stroked along his nose like Apollon did and Yurika stroke along it's sides.

"Misses what are your names?"

"It's Kusanagi Yui, and my friend is Shimizu Yurika-chan" Yui answered him, the blonde boy put a finger on his chin.

"Kusanagi Yui and Shimizu Yurika" he then smiled at the girls "Foreign names sound so beautiful" he then looked at Yui "But may I call you Yousei-san?"

"Eh?"

"Because your lovely, like a fairy" he explained "And I'll call you Lily-san" he said to Yurika, she raised a eyebrow at him.

"Why?"

"Lilies are flowers which mean a deep bond which you and Yousei-sane have" Apollon explained to her "They are also beautiful flowers"

"Ummm, thanks" Yurika was still confused by the name choice but she'll go along with it, to be honest her name does mean beautiful lily so she didn't argue for getting the meaning of her name right.

Apollon then jumped on the pegasus's back "There we go!" he held his hand for Yui to take "Let's go!"

"Eh?" Yui looked at him not knowing what to do "Go where?"

"Up in the sky of course" Apollon replied "We need to see where we are so going up is the only option"

 _He makes sence_ Yui thought she nodded at him and took his hand, he gently pulled her onto the horse and had her sit in front of him so that she doesn't fall off..

"What about Yurika-chan?" she asked him

"Don't worry, we'll fly to see what's happening and come straight back down, is that ok Lily-san?" Apollon asked as he turned to the golden eyed girl.

"Sure" she said "Just be safe ok Yui-chan"

"I will Yurika-chan"

"Yousei-san's in safe hands!" Apollon said cheerfully "Yosh! Here we go" the pegasus took a gallop and spread it's wings before flying in the air, Apollon had one arm around Yui to keep her safe and his other hand holding onto the pegasus's mane.

* * *

Balder was walking through one of the school's hallways, his redhead friend wasn't with him as he was looking around the school to see if he could get any more information of where he and Balder were.

As Balder kept walking he passed a window which reflected a shadow across his face, he stopped and looked at it. He saw the women with purple hair who he met earlier flying on a pegasus with another man.

"That girl…" he watched the pegasus fly higher in the sky, as he saw the man having an arm around her he felt uneasy.

He didn't like it that she was with another man.

* * *

Yui shuddered as the pegasus flew higher into the sky, she opened her eyes to look at the blonde male "Ano.."

"It's ok" he said while tightening his arm around her "There's nothing to be afraid of" he reassured her, Yui felt a bit better by his words, she then gasped as the pegasus flew high and higher until it reached the geese flying in the sky. Yui smiled on how close they were to them, she never dreamed that she would get to see the birds up close like this. With one last push of it's wings the pegasus swirled in the sky, giving Yui and Apollon the whole view of where they and other people were sent.

"It's a floating island" Yui said in disbelief, she looked at it and realized sadly that there was no way of this island. Apollon however had a serious look on his face.

"This place really is…" The stayed there for a few minuted before coming back down to Yurika, who was sitting on the ground and leaning against the tree with her eyes closed. When she heard the pegasus nearby she opened her eyes and stood up, she waited for the two to dismount the animal before asking them questions.

"Well? What did you see? Did you find a way to get out of here?" She looked at Yui who shook her head and looked sadly at her friend.

"Where on a floating island" Yui responded "There's no way off it" Yui's answer shocked Yurika, she had a hard time processing where they were.

"A floating island? But that's impossible!" she said, no one had ever seen a floating island before back home, they didn't exist! Yurika then quickly realized herself that they were in a place where they were meeting gods, so it is possible for there to be a floating island.

"Let's get back to the academy" Apollon said, the the girls agreed. They walked through the academy and came into a room where there was a grand staircasethat lead to a path which cirlced around the room. The stairs were red with gold railings. The room was huge which made Yui and Yurika think that it was a hall with lots of directions to different classes.

"It appears everyone has arrived" a voice boomed out making the trio stop, they saw Zeus walk down the steps of the grand staircase until he got to the middle step. All the other gods were there as well, having no idea of what was going on.

"Welcome to my garden, my academy. My beloved students" he greeted.

"Cut the crap!" one of the gods shouted out "Your behind all of this?" it was the god Yui had met, the one with blue hair which Yui had learned from Zeus that he was known as Susanoo. He was standing with his brother Tsukuyomi. They were standing near the bottom step of the stairs, he was glaring at Zeus.

"Japanese God of the sea, Susanoo. Japanese God of the moon Tsukuyomi. Norse God of light, Balder. God of fire, Loki. God of thunder, Thor. Greek god of the underworld, Hades. God of fertility, Dionysos and god of the son, Apollon" Zesus greeted them, Apollon narrowed his eyes at the man, clearly not liking of what is happening.

"You will learn about humans in order to revive the ancient link between the gods and humanity" he told them, Loki, who was stood on the round path along with Balder and Thor, was leaning against the wall and turned his head to look at Zeus.

"Do you really think we'll do as you say?" he asked with a smirk and lifted his hand.

"Return my brother and me back to our world!" Susanoo demanded "Or else…" water then appeared from his feet and swirled around him in think lines.

"There'll be hell to pay" Loki's lifted hand held fire on his fingertips which merged together to make more fire. He laughed as he lunged for Zeus, Susanoo did the same thing. Just as they were about to be in contact with Zeus, Zeus lifted his staff and slammed ht ened on the ground making a blow to the two men who fell on the ground at the bottom of the stairs near Apollon, Yui, Yurika and Tsukiyomi.

"If you use your divine powers indiscriminately this academy will be destroyed" Zeus stared "Therefore…" he lifted his staff and a golden ball of light appeared at the top of it, eight lines of the light flew around the room before going to the gods.

When the light struck Apollon's hand a ring appeared on his finger, the other lights hit a separate god and they all got jewellery. Hades got a boned necklace, Dionysos got dangling earrings while Balder got a stud, Thor got leather around the bicep of his arm, Loki also got a necklace but it wa black with a pointed symbol in the middle. Susanoo got an ankle bracelet while his brother got a bracelet on his wrist. All of the jewellery had a turquoise gem in them.

Loki grabbed his necklace and tried to take it off but it didn't work. He pulled it harder and it still didn't break "What is this? I can't get this off!" he yelled annoyed. Apollon then got hold of the ring on his finger and tried to take it off but met the same fate as Loki.

"Apollon-san…"

"He's right, it won't come off"

"These shackles seal your divine powers" Zeus explained to them "No one can defy me here, those shackles are proof!"

"Huh?" Susanoo questioned angrily.

"That's enough!" Loki demanded, he lifted his hands to use his powers, fire came at his fingertips but were quickly gone. Loki drew his hand back and looked at it in shock "What's happening"

Water circled around Susanoo's hand but quickly sank into into the red carpet of the room "Same with me"

"You will study here, when you've earn the right to graduate your shackles will remove themselves" he said to the gods, he then lifted his staff and pointed it in the air "Come!" his staff glowed gold and circle appeared in the ceiling and a huge glass ball with gold lines in the middle appeared in the middle of the ceiling, the circle vanished and a golden chains appeared on the glass ball and attached their ends to the ceiling, holding the ball.

"Once you understand the human heart this container will be filled. You have one year. In other words, if you cannot fill it within a year you will all be trapped in this garden, forever"

Gasped filled the room by the gods and the human girls.

"This isn't funny!" Susanoo angrily yelled at Zeus.

"Are you serious?" Thor said shockingly

"Zeus that's tyrannical!" Hades shouted at him.

"I shall not entertain protests, it has already been decided" Zeus said ignoring the angry comments from the gods "Thoth.." Just then a man walked out from a hallway near Susanoo and Tsukuyomi. He was darked skinned, he had blue eyes and short silver hair with a long strand along the right side of his face which had three beads tied in. One bead was black, the middle was green and the last one was blue . He wore an open dark grey shirt with grey pants and snakeskin boots with a blue school coat over it, he wore a golden Egyptian jewelry with a mix of green and blue. He also wore a gold monocle on his left eye.

"This man will be your instructor" Zeus informed them, Thoth crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the gods and the human girls in the room.

"I am the Egyptian god of knowledge, Thoth" Thoth introduced himself, Zeus spoke again.

"Your classmates will be…" his staff raised and hit the ground once again, within a second millions of male and females wearing the school uniform appeared all around the garden. They were smiling and talking to one another while some walked through hallways "...these many spirits"

"So many in an instant" Yurika said in shock, as she saw many students walk around them.

"Amazing" Yui commented in a whisper.

"Kusanagi Yui" Zeus called her, she looked at him and straightened up.

"Yes!"

"Your responsibility is to lead the gods to graduation along with the help of your friend Shimizu Yurika. Is that clear?" Yui and Yurika did not answer the god which he took as a yes.

"Tomorrow morning" Thoth spoke and attention went to him "You will gather in the auditorium to prepare for the afternoon's entrance ceremony" He then turned around but still stood where he was "That is all, you are dismissed for today. Kusanagi, Shimizu! Come with me"

"R-Right" Yui and Yurika followed Thoth outside of the hall and walked with him along a corridor of the school building.

"Zeus modeled this academy after human school's, all necessary facilities have been provided. There's even food available in the cafeteria" Thoth informed them.

"A-Ano, it's all so sudden" Yui said "We don't understand what-" she looked up to see Thoth still walking, the girls looked at eachother before jogging up to him.

"Isn't he being too willful, even for a god?" Yurika asked him, when Zeus told them about his plan she thought he was too much of a spoiled brat, she couldn't believe what he was doing to them.

"He brought us here so suddenly" Yui spoke to him "Our families must be-" Thoth cut her from from his amused chuckle, he smiled at the girl as he began to explain,

"Don't be concerned, once everyone graduates you'll return to the time you came from through the power of Chronos, god of time"

"Time we came from?" Yui repeated, she shrugged that off and continued to speak "But that's no excuse to do whatever he-"

Thoth turned to her and backed her to a thin pillar in the school wall and put an arm on it, he leaned close to her and looked at her "Zeus has the future of both humanity and the gods in his mind" he then looked at the sword necklace around her neck "The Sword of Heavens Gathering Clouds…" he drew his arm back as well for his body, no longer pinning Yui to the pillar "Eventually that sword will guide your way, take good care of it. Not that you could remove it" he started to walk away and Yurika rushed to Yui's side.

"Yui-chan are you ok?" she asked her, Yui looked at Yurika and nodded, she then saw Thoth walking away from them, again.

"W-Wait!" They caught up with the man again and he led them outside of the school and to two separate buildings opposite each other.

"Women's dorms are to the right and the men's to the left" He lead them to a door which had a silver plate with a gold border on the door with Yui's name on, in english and Japanese "Kusanagi, this is your room, Shimizu yours is to the left on Kusanagi's" he said to the girls and stopped walking outside of Yui's room "I'll be in the academy library, if you need anything come see me. Farewell" he said and walked off, leaving the girls outside of their rooms.

"This is crazy" Yurika commented, Yui nodded in agreement and opened her door. She took a few steps in and the light in the room came on, Yurika followed her in and closed the door behind her. Yui looked to her left to see the school uniform hanged up on a coat hanger on a wooden side wall rack, next to it was a wooden chester draws.

"A uniform" Yui walked to it and ran her fingers down the sleeve of it "It has the same design as the ones the gods wear" Yurika walked to her chest draws and picked up the little book that was on it.

"There's even a student handbook" she said while flipping through the pages.

"Hey Kutanagi!" a voice said, Yurika jumped and dropped the handbook, Yui looked away from her uniform and looked around the room to see no one "You're finally here"

"Who's there?"

"Over here" Yui looked down to see yellow and white rag doll with stitches around its mouth, neck, and limbs. It's right eye is pink and smaller while the left eye is green and bigger. It had three marks in the middle of it's forehead. It's head is also tied like a sack with a green ribbon with a pink button. It lifted an arm up "Hey!"

"A doll?!" Yui said in shock, the doll put it's hand down and answered hr back.

"How rude!" it said "I'm Melissa, I'm here to look after you"

 _Melissa? Isn't that a girls name?_ Yurika though _This...doll, certainly doesn't sound female_

Yui knelt down so that she was almost sitting on the floor and put her hands on her knees "To look after me?"

"Indeed! Zeus fashioned me from clay"

"Clay?"

"Most myths describe humans as having been made by gods from clay or earth , in my case there was a little mistake" Melissa said as it began to walk away.

"A mistake…"

"Oh, but I do like my body" Melissa said and he began to climb up a chair "A bit small, but it's sturdy and mobile. There!" he got to the top of the chair and jumped onto the marble table "In this garden I'm your upperclassmen, I'll take good care of you. When you're troubled come and talk to me, when you want to cry you can borrow my shoulder"

Yui looked at Melissa for a minute before smiling at him "Thank you, Melissa"

"No problem!" the girls then walked to the table where Melissa was, Yui put her hand out.

"Nice to meet you" Melissa then shook Yui's hand.

"Yeah! Nice to meet you, Kutanagi"

"It's Kusanagi" Yui said, Melissa laughed

"I know that Kutanagi" Yui and Yurika sweatdropped at the doll, Melissa then turned to Shimizu "Nice to meet you, Shimuzo" the girls sweatdropped again at Melissa getting the name wrong but didn't say anything. Yurika reached out and took Melissa's hand.

"Nice to meet you too" Melissa shook Yurika's hand before stretching his body "Right, it's getting a bit late now and you two must be tired by coming here"

"Yeah, it's not everyday you get transported to a floating island made by Zeus and forced to teach god's about humans and not going home unless they learn" Yurika said sarcastically

"See! It's obviously a lot to process" Melissa agreed "Well at least you have each other"

"True" Yui said, she smiled at Yurika who smiled back, Yui then had a little yawn and rubbed her eyes.

"Ok you tie to go to bed" Yurika said, Yui nodded in agreement "Remember I'm just next door if you need anything ok"

"I know" the girls hugged each other tightly before separating "Goodnight Yui-chan, Melissa"

"Goodnight Yurika-chan/Shimizo!" Yurika closed the door behind her and went into her own room, she shut the door behind her and the light instantly came on, her room looked just like Yui's, she also had the uniform hanged up on the rack on the wall.

"You finally arrived Shimizu!" Yurika jumped once again as a voice boomed in the room, Yurika looked at the marble table next to the window where there was a toll that looked like Melissa but it had blue and white instead of yellow and white, it's eyes were also different. The right eyes was small and purple while the left was bigger and red.

 _Looks like I've got a twin of Melissa_ Yurika mentally said as she walked to the table "A-Are you here to take care of me, like Melissa?"

"Ah you've already met a pal huh" the doll said, by the sound of ut's voice it is also male "Well your right, I'm Alex" the doll said "And from here to graduation I am here to take care of you"

"Thank you Alex" Yurika said as she patted his head

"No problem!"

* * *

"This isn't funny!" Susanoo said angrily, he was in the living room of his dorm along with Tsukuyomi who was sat at a short wooden table which stood on an upper floor of the living room in the middle of the room, he sat with their pet rabbit Usamaro. Susanoo stood at the wall where the tall windows were behind his brother "Brother I'll find a way out of this place" he promised.

Tsukuyomi turned to his brother "But we have to graduate" his brother signed.

"Don't listen to anything that old man says" Susanoo said as he walked to his brother and sat besides him "Right Usamaro?" Susanoo rubbed the rabbit's head which leaned into his touch.

* * *

"This dorm even has a hot spring, it's amazing!" Apollon said in delight, he, Hades and Dionysos were outside of their dorm in it's garen, Apollon and Dionysus were in the hot spring while Hades leaned against the door.

"Apollon, are you going to attend the academy?" Dionysos asked him, Dionysos has shoulder length red hair with a braid on the right side and green eyes.

"Regardless of his methods, don't you think studying as human sounds interesting?" Apollon replied with a smile.

"Sounds like too much work for me" Dionysos commented "Don't you agree Hades-san?"

"...Yes" he agreed while closing his eyes, he wondered why Zeus was doing this, and why he had to bring him here.

* * *

"Look! I wonder if this is what humans wear when they relax, how fascinating" Balder said as he walked onto the landing and looked over the small wall at Loki and Thor, who were sitting at the table at the floor below Balder.

"He's fitting in quite well" commented Loki as Balder came out wearing a black and yellow jacket.

"Yeah" Thor agreed "Now that we're stuck in this garden, are we…"

"No" Loki said "It doesn't change what we must do"

"Is that our destiny as well?" questioned Thor to Loki, on their future task at hand.

* * *

"I still can't believe this" Yui said as she sat on her bed while holding a small pillow "Why is this happening?" she then let her body fall on the bed on her side and signed "I wish it were all a dream, I wonder what everyone's doing now?" an image of her mother, father and two brothers appeared in Yui's head as well as Akane and Hinata "To get back to my world, I guess me and Yurika-chan have to do this"

Yui soon fell asleep on her bed wanting to go home, but to do that, she'd had to teach the gods about humans, along with Yurika.

* * *

As Alex fell asleep in his doll house Yurika went to her room and laid on her bed, she signed at the situation she and Yui were in.

"I can believe this is actually happening" she said "Who would've thought this would happen?" She thought back to her family, her mother, father and her friends Akane and Hinata "I want to go home, but to do that me and Yui-chan have to teach the gods about humanity" She rolled onto her side and put her arms together to the side of her face, bent "I guess we have no choice but to do what Zeus says"

Yurika let out another sigh before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning it was a bright and sunny morning, birds chirped as a sign for people to wake up.

In the women's dorm Yui had gotten early and had a refreshing shower, she got dried and put on her uniform before going into the living room.

"I've decided!" she said making Melissa pop out of his dollhouse.

"Oh? What's up Kutanagi?" he asked her, she walked up to the marble table and fixed her hair.

"I'm still uncertain about some things, but I'll start doing what I can" she informed him "I know me and Yurika-chan can't get home by ourselves, so i must do this. Help me, Melissa" she smiled at him.

"Leave it to me" he said while giving her a thumbs up "You're in expert hands!" he laughed, Yui laughed nervously with him.

"Arigato" she said "I'm leaving now"

"Have a good first day at school Kutanagi!" Melissa said before she shut the door, she knocked on Yurika's door by got no answer.

"Yurika-chan" Yui opened the door and closed it behind her, she didn't see Yurika in the living which meant-

"Yurika-chan!" Yurika jumped out of bed when Yui shouted her name in the room, Yurika groggily got up from the floor and rubbed her head.

"Yui-chan? What are you doing?" Yurika asked her tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yurika-chan you have to get ready school" Yui said before rushing to her her uniform and put in on Yurika's bed.

"School?" It took a few seconds to realize what Yui meant "Shit!" she hurriedly started to change while Yui got some food for her for breakfast, this morning she found her fridge and cupboards filled with food, so Yurika must have the same. She got her a red apple and some toast which is what Yui had for breakfast.

Yurika appeared in the living room dressed in her uniform and neatly brushed hair, Yui went to her and gave her her breakfast.

"Arigato Yui-chan, sorry I woke up late" Yurika apologized before she took a bite of her toast.

"It;s ok" Yui said "Should've known you would sleep in" Yurika grinned at Yui at the comment "We should make our way to the academy now" Yurika nodded and the two set off to the academy, they walked in and tried to find the hall where the ceremony was held, after five minutes they found it, problem was.

It was empty.

"Huh? Are we early?" Yui said in shock

"Please don't tell me you woke me up early" Yurika said in a wishful tone.

"Yui-san, Good mor-" Yui and Yurika flinched as a loud sound filled the room, they looked behind them to see that Balder and fell behind them, he lifted his head up and smiled at them "G-Good morning"

"Good morning, Blader-san" Yui greeted as she lent him a hand to help him stand up.

"I'm so happy you remember my name" he said happily.

"Balder-san, I'm relieved you came" Yui happily said "I thought no one else was coming"

"It's my first time attending a school, I'm excited?"

"Really?"

"A world with no schools? Count me in" Yurika said with a jokingly smile.

"Hey.." Balder said to Yui "Yesterday, you flew on a Pegasus with that Greek god, didn't you"

"Huh? Yes" Yui replied to him.

"Have you always been close?" Balder asked seriously.

"No, that was my first time meeting Apollon-san" Yui said "He took me to see what kind of place this is"

"Really? That was the first time" Balder then smiled and took a step closer to Yui and put a hand on her cheek making her blush "Then, you met me first"

"Huh?"

"Hey-"

Yurika got cut off my a disbelieve gasp which made Balder let go of Yui's cheek, they turned to a door at the end of the hall on the right side to see Apollon and Tsukuyomi.

"Good Morning Yousei-san! Good Morning Lily-san! Good Morning Bal-Bal!" Apollon yelled out happily as he waved at them.

"Apollon-san, Tsukuyomi-san" Yui said happily. The gods and the two girls made themselves comfortable near the stage of the room. Apollon sat in the edge of the stage while the others stood around him off the stage.

"Looks like no one else is coming" Yurika stated as the bells rang.

"I guess we're the only ones after all" Balder said

"Do they not understand? Don't they get it?" Apollon questioned "Graduation is the only way out of this garden"

"Our entrance ceremony is today" Yui said looking sad that none of the others showed up, Blader looked at Yui.

"What do you do at an entrance ceremony anyway?" he asked her, Yui turned to Balder.

"Eh? At an entrance ceremony?"

"Thoth-sensei mentioned it, but I don't know either" Apollon explained to Yui.

"Nor do I" Tsukuyomi said as he got out his student handbook

"Well, the new students all assemble, it's kind of a celebration" Yui answered and putting a finger on her chin "They promise to study hard together"

"They promise to study hard together" Tsukuyomi repeated as he began to write it in his book

"A-Ah, you don't need to take notes" Yui said nervously at the man

"A-Ah, you don't need to take notes" he repeated her again and wrote them in the book.

"That isn't what she meant.." Yurika said sweat dropping at the man

"In other words, is an entrance ceremony a contract ritual?" Balder asked seriously.

"Eh?" Yui turned to him confused.

"If you break your promise will you be met with a terrible curse?"

"Eh?"

"Will we need a sacrifice?" Tsukuyomi asked

"Eh?!"

"It's not like that at all" Yuria said "It isn't scary or anything"

"It isn't? That's good" Apollon said sounding relieved

"That's a relief" Balder said

"In any case" Apollon spoke "Let's split up and convince everyone to attend the entrance ceremony with us, let's do our best so we can graduate together!"

"Hai!" They all split up and went to find the other gods and convince them to join them at school, Apollon found Dionysos and so tired to get him to attend, Balder went to go and look for Loki and Thor hoping that they'll listen to him. Tsukuyomi looked around the school in hoped of finding one of the gods.

Yurika and Yui jogged on a path near the gardens and stopped when they saw a person laying on the grass and leaning on the tree behind him.

"That's Susanoo-san" Yui said, they walked up to him and Yui leaned down "Excuse me, huh?" The boys face was covered in black marker, a fish was drawn on his forehead and eyes with eyelashes were drawn on his closed eyelids. There was a mustache under his nose and a gaote on his chin.

The boy woke and opened his eyes and saw them "Huh? What are you looking at?"

Yui stood up and looked nervous at him"A-Ano, your face-"

"What women?" he asked while standing up "Got a problem with my face?" he asked irritatedly

"No, that isn't it" Yurika said while trying to hold her laugh, Yui pulled out her phone and went on the camera and flipped the screen, she held it to him.

"L-Look" Susanoo looked at her phone and saw what was on his face, he wasn't happy at all.

"What is this?!" he looked at the girls "Did you do this" Yui shook her head fast while Yurika just gave him a 'no'.

"I did it" Loki said hanging upside down from a tree branch and laughed at them.

"Loki-san"

"Total success!" he cheered as he swung himself around back on the branch and kneeled on it .

"Bastard! What do you think you're doing" Susanoo angrily said to Loki while shaking a fist at him.

"I love to have fun" Loki simply said and jumped into the ground, he laughed before running off with Susanoo chasing after him.

"A-Ano…" Yui looked at the scene and found herself not getting to ask them to attend the school.

"I'll go after them" Yurika "See if you can find anyone else and get them to join"

"Hai" As Yurika ran off to get Loki and Susanoo Yui walked around the campus, she stopped at a beginning to some stairs and saw Hades walking down them. "Hades-san! Please listen" she said desperately and went to go down the steps.

"Stay back" Hades commanded, he stuck a hand out making Yui stop "I told you before, being near me will bring you misery"

"R-Right" Yui said sweat dropping, she walked around the campus once more and found Thor, she tried to get him to attend, but…

"If Loki isn't going, I don't need to" he said before walking off. Yui soon found herself walking in a school hallway, she let out a sign of defeat.

"I couldn't convince anyone, what should I do? The entrance ceremony will start soon. Will we be really able to get by like this"

"Yousei-san!" Yui looked behind her to see Balder, Tsukuyomi, Apollon, Yurika and Dionysos "Dee-dee's here Dionysos, he's a greek god like me!"

"Apollon insisted I come, sounds like a chore but fine" Dionysos said, Yui smiled happily at the god.

"Arigato!" Balder the walked forward.

"There's no more time, we six will prepare for the ceremony"

"Hai" They all returned to the hall and started to get it ready for the entrance ceremony, they swept the floors and brought chairs in and lined them up. Balder accidentally tripped and dropped a bucket of water which they dries up, they also dusted the pillars of the room. Tsukuyomi measured all the chairs to make sure that they were perfect and exactly the same height, when they finished Apollon gave a big cheer while the others smiled. Soon the hall was filled with many of the spirit students who took their seats as well as the gods, Yui and Yurika did. Thoth came in which meant the ceremony begun.

"The entrance ceremony will now begin" he stated "I shall read all the new students names. Aidoneus, Hades Aidoneus. Absent. Apollon Agana Belea"

"Hai"

Kusanagi Yui"

"Hai"

"Shimizu Yurika"

"Hai"

"Susanoo. Totsuka Takeru. Absent. Tsukuyomi. Totsuka Tsukito"

"Hai"

"Dionysos Thyrsos"

"Hai"

"Balder Hringhorni"

"Hai"

"Thor Megingjard and Loki Laevatein, both absent. The student representative will now state the pledge, Apollon Agana Belea, to the font"

"Hai" Apollon stood up and began to walk to the stage, Yui watched him as he walked.

Apollon-san, you can do it! She mentally cheered him on. Apollon walked on the stage and came face to face with Zeus Huh? He seems different Yui mentally said seeing the change in Apollon.

"I hereby swear, we, the students, enter this academy today. I am shocked how sudden this has been, I am truly, truly shocked" Apollon said, Zeus didn't look to happy with Apollon and glared at him but Apollon paid no attentioned to it "Brought to an unfamiliar place, I don't know what will happen next"

That's right, me and Yurika-chan aren't the only ones. The gods are in the same boat Yui realized They feel as helpless as we do

Apollon then smiled "However there must be a reason for this, over the next year not as gods but as humans, we will study their history, culture and love. And with our wonderful new friends-

Friends

"I promise that we will all follow the academy's will and graduate. Representative of new students, Apollon Agana Belea" he then smiled and turned to his classmates "Minna! Let's do our best!" the students clapped at Apollon's speech

We're not alone, we've just met the gods but we're going to spend the next year working towards graduation, living together

Zeus walked to Thoth who was behind a curtain watching the students "It's started" he said.

"Everything begins now" Zeus said "We must weave the future, not matter what tragedy may rise


	3. Seaside School

It was a bright and sunny day in the land that Zeus made made, the gods, Apollon, Balder, Dionysus and Tsukuyomi along with Yui and Yurika were in class, and their teacher was Thoth. How lucky are they huh?

"Today, I will teach you about human anatomy which will be important to your studies of humanity" he informed them "The muscles in the human body can be categorized in several ways, there are striated muscles, smooth muscles and cardiac muscles"

 _Is this really that important?_ Yui thought

"Is this an incantation?" Apollon whispered scaredly making Yui giggle, she looked to her left and smiled as she saw Tsukito writing down in his books.

 _Tsukito-san is amazing!_ She leaned over to look at his notes hoping to see some good work but was disappointed _And his notes are amazingly dense…_

Balder looked at Dionysus who was sat to his right had his head laying on his arms on the desk, he was sleeping and talking as well.

"These grapes are delicious" Thoth stopped talking and looked behind him at Dionysus then kept teaching

"Regardless, muscles are a motor apparatus unique to animals" Balder reached a hand and grabbed Dionysus arm.

"Hey, this isn't a good idea" he said quietly to the redhead "Come one, Thyrsos" he then got up from his seat and shook him "You have to wake up" he went to pull him up but fell backwards, getting the students attention. Apollon immediately stood up and called for his friend and ran to his side.

"Bal-Bal! Are you ok? Are you alright Bal-Bal!"

"Huh? What?" Dionysus woke up worried "Are monsters attacking us?"

"Are monsters attacking us?" Tsukito repeated his friend and wrote down in his book, Dionysus words began to frighten the students.

"M-Monsters?"

"Like giant-headed snakes?"

"No!"

"Anp, wait.." Yui got up out of her seat and tried to calm the students down "Minna-san please calm down" Yurika also got up out of her seat and tried to calm them down but failed. Thoth then slammed his hands on his desk making everyone stop and look at him. He looked up and glared and then walked out of the room.

"Wait, Thoth-sensei!" Yui yelled following him.

"Call me Thoth-sama" he demanded as she caught up with him.

"Oh, gomen Thoth-sama" she apologized "Please return to the classroom" Thoth stopped and turned his head to her.

"How dare you speak to me that way" he pinned her to the wall like he did when she first came here "All they do is nap and play around, they don't take this seriously! Further, some have never even showed up" he said talking about Loki, Thor Hades and Takeru "Listen, even as they do this time still passes! If I can;t get them to understand humanity and love in time, you will all be trapped in this garden forever"

"I...I know that" Yui said sadly the bell then rang, Yui looked out the window to see the clouds movie out of the way of the sun, giving heat away. "Summer?"

"Zeus must of changed the season" Thoth explained and retreated back of Yui.

"Nani? The season?" she asked "Can he do-"

"Perfect" Thoth cut her off "Summer vacation starts tomorrow"

"Eh?"

"Gather all the students before vacation ends" he told her before walking away, once again. Soon the gods that attend school along with Yui and Yurika got together and sat in a room with chairs, a sofa and a table in the school building. There were caked laid neatly on the table along with plates and forks.

"Summer vacation?" Apollon reated as he took a bite of a cake with a fork "Is that some kind of break for the summer? It's a break right?"

"Hai" Yui replied to him

"Great" Dionysus said "I thought school just started but we're already on vacation"

"No, it's normally not like this" Yurika said "Summer doesn't come so suddenly, we have to wait for months for it to come"

"Eh, really?" Dionysus really had no idea how long humans wait for summer and other seasons.

"Anyway" Tukito spoke "We need to think of a way to get the truants to attend school"

"Ano, this is just an idea but.." The gods turned their heads to Yui along with Yurika "What if we showed them the fun side of school life? There are many school functions during summer vacation"

"Functions?" Apollon asked

"That's right, like outside school and seaside school" Yui explained

"Yui-san, you spoke just like he does" Balder said to her

"Eh?" they both said

"You repeated the same word" Balder told them.

"Ah, they aren't the same, it's 'outside' school and 'seaside' school. Both are overnight trips but outside school is in the forest or mountains, and seaside school is on the beach " she explained to him.

"Oh, I see" Balder smiled at her.

"The beach sounds great" said Apollon breaking Balders smile "I borrowed a bunch of books from the library to learn more about humans"

"You studied on your own?" Yui said happily, Apollon placed his plate on the table.

"The most useful book of them all was this one!" Apollon pulled out a magazine with a couple hugging each other on the beach in swimwear, the title on it was ' _Even Cupis Runs Away Barefoot: 100 Summer Flings_ ' "It's really informative, it's great!"

Yui and Yurika looked at Apollon with a sweatdrop, clearly he didn't know what the magazine was about.

"Even this book recommends the beach" he then proceeded to read a passage out from the magazine "At the beach in the midsummer, setting sun at your backs, rubbing naked bodies together breeds friendship" OK he did not find anything wrong with that which made the girls worry. He then spoke again, not reading a passage this time "If we go to the beach I'm sure everyone will want to come to school, I'm sure they will"

"Totally the wrong idea, but he might be kind of right" Yurika whispered to Yui

"I'm just worried about him reading those without knowing what they're for" Yui whispered back.

"I'm sure Totsuka Takeru will come to the beach" Tukito said "As god of the sea he loved the beach"

"I'll invite Loki and Thor" Balder said

"That's right, Loki-san said he loves to have fun" Yurika said "The beach will be a good place for him"

"I hope so" Balder said

"Dee-Dee and I will invite Uncle Hades"

"Uncle?" Yui looked at Apollon confused, the same way he looked at her.

"Yes, didn't I tell you?"

"Hades-san is our uncle" Dionysus said Apollon went to Dionysus and put an arm around him.

"And we're brothers"

"Nope, you totally left that part out" Yurika said

* * *

"So you're going to this 'seaside school' thing then?" Melissa asked as he read a book on the table

"Hai" Yui said was she watched Melissa from her chair at the table, she and Yurika were drinking tea and enjoying some snacks such as crisps and biscuits "We've ordered swimsuits and food for everyone at the school store"

"I was surprised" Yurika said "You can buy anything there, infact the store accepts orders for free"

"Uh-uh" Melissa said still reading

"They'll be here tomorrow morning so we'll leave right after that" Yui said, Melissa then stopped reading and stood up.

"Tomorrow? That's so sudden" he said

"Now that we've decided to go the others said we should do it soon" Yurika told him

"I see" he said "I hope Hades-san and the others will come"

"So do we" Yui agreed "Well, I'm going out for a bit" she said as she stood up

"Uh?" Melissa looked at her confused, Yui turned and looked back at him.

"I brought something special at the store today" she said with a giggle and went into her room, Melissa looked at Yurika who took a sip of her tea.

"What did she buy?"

"Clothes"

"Ah"

"And a sword"

"What?!"

* * *

Yui was dressed in the attire she wore at school for swordsmanship and swung her sword in a place in the gardens not far from the dorms. She swung her swords in different moves and and sheathed it, she wiped the sweat of her forehead and smiled.

"Practicing my swordship helps me relax"

"How wonderful, Yousei-san" Yui looked at her side to see Apollon walking towards her, smiling.

"Apollon-san"

"I was so worried about tomorrow's seaside school, I couldn't relax" he said to her, he looked down at her sword "Ne, what is that? What were you doing?"

"Swordplay" she told him "I was practicing using a sword basically, I've taken lessons since I was little" Apollon moved some hair away from her forehead and bend down a little bit.

"Ne are you okay?"

"Eh?"

"You and Yurika-san are human it's must be hard for you two here" he said, Yui smiled at the kind boy.

"We're ok, we're growing to be friends with you, even if we don't agree with Zeus-san's methods"

"Gomen" Apollon said as she straightened up "Zeus is my father"

"Eh? Your father?" Yui said in shock, Apollon looked up at the sky.

"He always does everything his own way, he never listens to any of us. Even this garden, I understand why Loki-Loki and the rest act out, I do understand. However…" he turned and looked at Yui "Now we all have to try to graduate together, while we're at seaside school I hope we can make them understand"

"It's ok, we'll overcome this together" Yui said to him with a smile, Apollon looked at Yui, differently which made her confused but he soon smiled.

"I love you" he confessed to her, Yui gasped and her cheeks turned red "I love your strength and optimism, I wish I had them. Share some with me"

"Oh, no.." Yui said looking at the ground, feeling embarrassed "You're always so bright and cheerful, just like the sun"

Apollon smiled sadly and turned away "I wouldn't say that" it was silent for a minute before Apollon turned to Yui once more "Let's do our best at seaside school, so that everyone will attend the academy"

Yui smiled at him once more "Hai"

* * *

"Minna's here" Apollon said happily, he was so happy that tears started to form "Everyone came!" All of the gods and were there, even the ones that didn't attend the academy, everyone had their summer clothes on (which I really can't be bothered to write, so you can just go on their wiki and see what they're wearing). What a good morning so far!

 _Thank goodness, everyone's her_ e Yui said happily and relieved.

"Then, follow us. We're leaving" Apollon said "Let's go to seaside school!" They then followed Apollon down the path for the beach, after an hour there was the first complaint from none other then Loki.

"Hey, I'm sweating like crazy here"

"My legs are tired too" Takeru complained.

"Apparently that's how human bodies work" Balder told them from the front.

"Seriously?" asked Takeru, he looked tired and fed up with all the walking they had done so far.

"It feels so gross! How far do we have to walk? Surely not all the way to the beach" Loki asked, seems like Loki and Takeru relate to all humans about walking, well most of them.

"To the beach" Apollon replied "The whole way"

Loki and Takeru stop their tracks making the others stop to.

"Come one, if we're going to the beach isn't there an easier way to go?" Takeru said annoyed of how much walking they have to do.

"The journey's important too" said Yui

"Nani?" Takeru asked confused

"The picnic-I mean, seaside school lasts from the moments we leave the academy until the moment we return" Yui explained to the tired gods.

"The picnic lasts until we return" Tukito began to jot down in his book "A wonderful old saying handed down through the ages"

"Actually, it isn't" Yui said

"Brother, you don't need to write that down" Takeru said as he walked to his brother "And you, stop saying nonsense weed!"

"We-My name is Kusanagi Yui!" she said angrily at him.

"Kusa? That means weed doesn't it?" Takeru said proudly while Yui sweatdropped at him.

"If you boys are tired then just have some water" Yurika said as she got some water bottles of her bag.

"Good idea" said Thor as Yurika gave him a bottle, the gods and Yui drank from their bottles which hydrated them. They started walking again, they walked through a forest and Yui noticed that Hdes was trailing behind them.

"Hades-san your getting separa-"

"Stay back" he commanded as she took a few steps to him "Do you want to be miserable?"

"Huh? Um, I…" Hades then took a few steps backward with an arm stretching out

"I accepted Apollon's invitation to this sunny seaside school, but I'm staying farther away than usual so as not to ruin it with my misery"

"R-Right" As they kept walking they came across a stone path across water and a bridge which Yurika had to hold onto Loki's jacket because he was leaning over and was going to fall, they kept walking until they were finally at their destination.

The beach.

The gods looked happy as they got to the beach and enjoyed the view it had.

"The beach sure is great!" cheered Takeru

"Loki, aren't you glad you came?" Balder asked him

"Yeah, it's not too bad" he replied, Hades walked up in front of Yui and the others surprising them.

"The beach…"

"Well, let's start enjoying the seaside school" Apollon said as he took off his bag, Yui was confused as he took off his jacket "Let's start swimming, lets swim!" he then undid the button on his trousers.

"Wait! Hey, s-stop" Yui blush and his behind Yurika who look at Yui behind her "Your changing here?"

"Yui-chan it's ok, he's wearing his swimwear" Yurika said, Yui looked at her before going to her side and look at Apollon.

"I read it in a book, when humans go to the beach or pool, they wear them under their clothes" Apollon explained to her.

"At Apollon's recommendation we wore our swimsuits under our clothes" Dionysus said, the boys then took off their clothes and revealed their swimwear to the girls.

 _Oh, good. Even the ones who didn't want to come are having fun_ Yui happily thought.

"Yousei-san, Lily-san, go change" Apollon said

"H-Hai" Just then the bell rang, clouds formed and the wind picked up.

"Eeeh? What's this?" Loki asked

"It's cold" Thor said and he put a hand on his arm. The leaves turned red and flowers died

"It seems to be fall" Tukito informed them

"What is this?" Takeru asked angrily, not liking the summer weather gone.

"This sucks!" complained Loki, and he was secretly excited to go in the water. Dionysus rubbed his hands on his arms.

"It's so cold"

"It's because of me" Hades said as he walked back "I brought everyone misery by coming here"

"No Uncles Hades" Apollon said "It's him, he did this!"

* * *

Zeus sat on his throne in his child form, his staff touched the ground and he leaned into his hand.

"Through trails, both gods and humans grow" he said, Thoth, who was standing besides him, smirked.

"You're merciless"

* * *

"Don't let the seasons beat you" Apollon said to his friends "I'm going to swim, after all this is a seaside school"

"Apollon-san…" Yui didn't like where he was going with this, how can he swim when it's no longer warm enough to?

"Impossible" commented Thor "You'll make yourself sick"

Tukito then walked to Apollon, all eyes were on him as he walked "I'll swim too" he said as he raised his hand "I decided I was going to swim at this seaside school"

"Ah Tsuki-Tuski!" Apollon ran to Tsukito and hugged him

"Brother, don't..." Takeru said

"You should follow through with decisions" Tsukito said to his brother.

"Yosh!" Apollon and Tsukito walked into the water and stopped when it reached their waist. Apollon started to splash the water about "This is so fun!"

"It's cold" Tsukito said.

A minute later

"Come one guys"

"It's four degrees Celsius"

2 minutes

"I-It isn't c-cold…" after he finished that sentence Apollon sneezed

"Brother!"

"Please stop!"

They managed to get the boys out of the water and everyone put their clothing back on, they then made their ways to the Gods dorm including Yui and Yurika. Badler got a towel for Tsukito and Apollon to wrap around themselves while Yui and Yurika made them some warm tea. They sat in front of the fire while the gods sat either on the sofa, table or stood.

"Be sure to warm yourselves up" Yui said

"Apparently humans can catch something called the cold"

"All you need to do is stay warm and it'll go" Yurika said as she refilled Tsukiko's cup.

"Yes" Tsukito said to her, on the sofa Loki groaned.

"I came because Balder insisted that this would be fun, buts it's boring" he said

"Loki, there are plenty of fun things to do besides swimming" Balder told him

"That's right" Apollon said turning around to him "There's beach volleyball, smashing watermelons, surfing-"

"Those all sound cols" Takeru interrupted him, Apollon didn't know what to say and looked hurt. Takeru stretched his arm before speaking again "I know you said I should come Brother, but I was stupid to follow you"

"Take-Take…"

"Thor, Balder, let's go" Loki said as he stood up from the sofa

"Brother let's go too"

"Wait!" the two gods turned to Apollon who stood up, letting his towel fall to the ground "Please wait!...I'll search for a way, I'll find one! A way to make seaside school fun" he then ran out of the dorm.

"Apollon!" Hades called, but the boy didn't stop or answer him back.

"Apollon-san!" Yui turned to Yurika and put the tray she was holding in Yurika's arms "Please Yurika-chan, hold this for me" she before trailing after Apollon. She ran outside and looked at the garden, not finding him. She then looked to her right and saw a path where Apollon was at the end at, he was at some kind of what look like a big bird bath with stones in. He had his eyes closed and put his hands above the water and it began to glow blue, droplets of water began to rise and swirl around his body.

"Flow...er" he said, the glow disappeared and the water droplets fell to the ground, his eyes opened and looked at the pond "Flower?" he then looked behind him to see Yui who was shocked by what just happened.

"Ano…" he smiled at her, knowing that she had no idea what just happened.

"It's a prediction" he told her "I have a gift of prophecy, though my shackle it isn't perfect" he then walked until he was some feet away from her "I wanted to find a way to make the seaside school a success"

"When you said 'Flower'..." he nodded at her.

"Yeah, I think I meant the plant" he said "Since it suddenly became so cold the flowers have wilted, but I'll find one. I have to!" he said determinedly "We're going to enjoy the seaside school together , we'll graduate and we'll be free. With Loki-Loki, Take-Take and Uncle Hades!"

Yui was shocked by Apollon's speech but her mind brought her to y what he said "Flowers, flowers…" she put her hand on her chin thinking about what could be meant by it, she then looked up at him, getting the idea "Maybe…"

"Eh? Nani?" he asked walking to her

"W-Well I thought of something" she said as she walked closer to him.

"Nani? What is it?" he urgently asked her, they then heard Balder fall, they looked behind them to see him on the ground with Tsukito standing besides him.

"Its an emergency!" Balder said urgently

"Loki Laevatein and Thor Megingjard are leaving" Tsukito informed them

"I told them to wait…" said Apollon

"They're saying that since your a student too, that they don't have to listen to what you say" Tsukito said to him, Apollon was shocked by this and felt hurt. Yui wanted to do something for him but she didn't know what! She suddenly got an idea and was happy with it.

"Then I nominate Apollon-san for student council president" Yui declared, the three of them looked at her confused.

"Student council president?" Apollon repeated her words confused

"Schools have something called 'student council' it's and organization and devises the school's functions and rules, the leader is called the 'student council president'

"Called the student council president" Once again Tsukito was copying what Yui had said into his handbook

"But I.." Yui smiled at him.

"Normally we'd vote but sometimes it's decided by nomination, your working hard to make the seaside school a success. You'd make the perfect student council president" Apollon smiled happily and Yui.

"Arigato, Arigato Yousei-san" Yui then turned to Balder and Tsukito

"Since Apollon-san is student council president, tell everybody to obey his instructions" she told them, Balder finally stood up from the ground and stood by Tsukito.

"I will" Tsukito told her and held up his handbook "I have my perfect notes"

"Apollon-san, let's go to the school's store right away" Apollon agreed and called for the pegasus to fly them over while Balder and Tsukito returned inside the dorm.

"What now?" Loki said

"Since Apollon-san is the student council president, you must obey his instructions" Tsukito told them

"Wait until they return" Balder said to Loki and Takeru

"You've been saying nothing but that and Apollon isn't back yet" Loki said as he put his arms behind his head.

"Neither is the weed" said Takeru

"Why is Apollon going to all this effort for the seaside school anyway?" Loki said with a smirk.

"What are you trying to say?" Thor asked him

"Isn't he Zeus's son? Maybe he's only pretending to be our friend while working to ensure Zeus's plan goes well or something" he laughed at the end, Hades abruptly stood up from his seat on a metal stool with a red cushion on at the bar where Yurika was leaning against the wood. Everyone looked at him.

"That cannot be" he spoke

"Why not?" Takeru asked angrily at the man

"Because he's...Apollon has a love more pure than you could image for you, no, for all of us. That's how he is" Loki turned his head away from Zeus.

"I agree" said Yurika

"As do I" Tsukito agreed

"Me too" Balder spoke, Loki glared and stood up from the sofa.

"Forget it! I'm leaving!" he said as he slid the door with windows open to the side and stepped out, he took a few steps but stopped as he saw Apollon and Yui run his way on the grass.

"Sorry for taking so long!" Apollon apologized

"Thanks for waiting" Yui said

"I wasn't waiting! I'm leaving!" he told them irritatedly he then heard something and looked up to see an explosion of golden lights that faded away.

"Nani? What was that" Dionysus asked worriedly

"Did a bomb just explode?" asked Hades, two more when off, one was green and the other light blue. Yurika and the other gods walked out to see what was going on.

"What are those?" Takeru asked

"A flower" Thor answered him

"Flowers in sky?" Takeru asked the man in disbelief

"They're called fireworks" Yurika answered him as she was stood in between him and Loki

"Fireworks?" he looked at her confused, another firework setting off caught his attention and looked at the sky "They're amazing" As the fireworks continued to explode the gods stared in awe.

"They're far more beautiful than I imagined" Apollon said

"Apparently humans invented these" Balder told the group

"They went back to the academy so they could show these to us" Tsukito informed them, Hades smiled at the fireworks and looked at his nephew and Yui. The gods smiled as the fireworks bursts into different colours, Loki stopped smiling and looked at Balder, who turned to him and smiled. Loki made a disgusted look and looked away.

Soon the fireworks came to an end put Apollon told them that they had more stuff, Yurika and the gods went to them to see that they had sparkles, everyone got two each and Apollon lit them up, the gods looked at them in awe and immediately smiled. However, because Yurika told them not to touch them since they hurt, Takeru and Loki immediately chased Dionysus who ran for his life away from them.

Yui, Apollon and Yurika stood together sorting out of what they had left, Yurika saw Loki walk to them and gave him two more sparkles which he immediately snatched out of her hands, he turned his head away from her and smirked.

"If you entertain me again I wouldn't mind attending classes" he said before going to Balder, the trio smiled as he went. Takeru then walked up to them.

"Hey, weed" they turned to him and he turned his face away "Humans can make some pretty neat stuff" Yui smiled softly at him.

Balder and Tsukito looked on as Takeru chased Loki with sparkles. Soon Apollon put down a box firework and lit it up, it spat out lights of gold, blue, purple and many other colours. They gathered around it and smiled as they were having fun, especially Loki and Takeru who were the ones that wanted to leave. When the fireworks dies out they tied everything up, they then walked together back to their dorms. The gods and Yurika were talking to each other and smiling, even Hades was and he wasn't at the back of the line. The people who were at the back of the line were Yui and Apollo.

"I'm glad that everyone's warming up to each other" Yui said happily as she watch them converse.

"It's all thanks to your idea for the fireworks Yousei-san" Apollon told her

"Oh no, I'm sure your feelings reached them" Yui told him, Apollon smiled at her.

"That would make me happy, very happy" Yui then stopped walking and bent down to gently touch a petal of a flower.

"The flowers are blooming" she said while smiling, Apollon didn't notice that Yui has stopped walking until he called for her.

"Ne, Yousei-san-" he turned behind him and didn't see her "Yousei-san? Yousei-san!"

Yui continued to smile at the flower and gently brush her fingers on the petal.

"Yousei-san!" she jumped and stood up to see Apollon running to her .

"Apollon-san" she turned to him and pointed at the flowers "There are flowers over-" she was cut off by Apollon hugging her, it felt tight then a normal hug but she didn't pay much attention to it. "A-ano, I found flowers…" Apollon buried his face in her.

"I was scared..I was so scared, I thought you had disappeared" he said to her in a sad tone

"Ano, Apollon-san?" he realized what he was doing and gently pulled away, he then looked down to see the flowers which she was pointing at.

"Oh, flowers, you found flowers"

"Ano are you alright" she asked him, he looked different than he normally was.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm fine" he said with his smile "Let's go, Bal-Bal was all excited about having a barbecue tonight" he said before walking away, but Yui didn't move "What's wrong Yousei-san? Come one!"

"Hai" she ran to catch up with him, wondering what was wrong with him


	4. Hades

"These are the primary types of clubs" Yui explained to the Gods, they were currently in the classroom discussing clubs, Yui had Yurika draw their takers, Melissa and Alex as the person in the club doing what the club represents. Yurika had drawn 7 diagrams, one for each club. There was the music club, drama, gardening, tennis, astronomy and of course the home going club.

"So, through club activities humans interact and learn to establish strong ties with others?" asked Apollon

"Hai, I thought club activities would help in learning to understand the human heart" Yui replied to the god

"Great Idea Yousei-san, you have the students council president's support"

"Arigato" she then turned to everyone seated at the desks "Minna-san, are there any club activities you'd like to try?"

"I'm interested in the tennis club" Balder spoke "I'm especially interested in softball tennis"

"I'd like to join the tennis club too" Apollon said, Yui turned to him with her hands together.

"Then you can play with Balder-san" Apollon shook his head and looked at Yui.

"No, I want to play hard-ball tennis"

"That's important to you, isn't it?" she asked

"'Soft-ball' sounds wonderful, it has a kind feel and I like it generally played in paris" Balder said with a smile "Youth is about helping each other"

"Hai…"

"I'm going to experience my youth too, you won't beat me Bal-Bal! We'll have a friendly rival!"

"You should just play together.."Yui said defeatedly "What about you Dionysus-san?"

"Well the gardening club sounds nice" he replied, makes sense since he can grow rapes there to make wine.

"What you Loki-san?"

"Me? The going home club" Loki answered twirling one of his red locks.

"How originally" Yurika muttered with an eye roll.

"That isn't a real club-"

"I'll join that one as well" Thor interrupted

"But…" Yui then spotted Hades sitting at a desk near the back looking out the window "Hades-san are you interested in any clubs?" Hades didn't answer straight away as he continued to looked outside, he soon turned to Yui and answered her question.

"I am... interested in the astronomy club"

"The astronomy club that's great!" Yui praised with a smile "Then you'll be in the astronomy club-"

"No" Hades interrupted "I won't be joining the club"

"Eh?" Yui looked at him confused, Hades narrowed his eyes at her.

"You asked if I was interested in any clubs so I simply answered with astronomy club"

"But-" Hades then stood up from his chair still looking at Yui.

"I do not intend to participate in group activities, if that is what clubs are then I shall pass" He said nothing more and left the room, leaving a saddened Yui. Soon everyone left the classroom and the girls went to inform Thoth about the clubs.

"There are some students refusing to participate in clubs?" He repeated

"Well I wouldn't call it refusing" said Yurika "They just don't have any interests in the clubs"

"Hades-san doesn't seem to enjoy interacting with others" Yui informed the man, she felt by by this and wanted to help Hades join others, but it was hard since he kept pushing her away.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he asked her rather rudely but she ignored.

"He won't listen to me" Yui replied "So I was hoping you could-"

"You wanted to send me to handle something so trivial?" Thoth said in a deep and dangerous voice, he turned to them with narrowed eyes.

"N-no" Yui said "I just don't know what to do" she admitted

"Isn't it your job to think of a solution?" he said turning to them

"H-Hai" The girls left the God and went to the dorms, as they always did they hung out in Yui's dorm until it was time for them to go to bed. This time Yurika brought Alex in with them.

"But it's not easy" Yui said to what Thoth said to them about finding solutions "How can we get them to understand humans? At this rate they won't be able to graduate" she laid on the sofa with her head on Yurika's lap who stroked her hair gently.

"Don't brood over it" Melissa said jumping up on the table "Hades-san doesn't mean any harm"

"I know, but…"

"Get stressed about it won't do you any good!" said Alex, walking on the table to Melissa "Take your time, lots and lots of time"

"They're right, you don't have to find a solution straight away" Yurika said "It'll take time" To get Yui relaxed Yui took her outside and decided they should go for a walk around the school campus.

"Should we really be taking out time?" Yui asked the rose-haired girl "We've only got a year until graduation"

"Yui-chan it doesn't take that long to find a solution for somebody who doesn't like to interact with others" Yurika told her with a smile "Besides I'm sure Hades-san will come around soon" Speak of the devil, Yui saw Hades sat at one of the school benches.

"Hades-san" she called as they walked over to him, he looked surprised when he was them. It surprised them when he didn't tell them to 'stay back' as they walked to the bench "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking at the stars" he replied as he looked up at the sky.

"The stars?" The girls looked at the sky where the sun was still setting. The colours of the sky were mixed with a plum colour and dark pink, there was a single small light og white in the sky as well "The first star!"

"The evening star" Hades corrected Yui

"The evening star?"

"That's what they call Venus, once the sun sets" he told them

"When you look at Venus like this you wouldn't think it would take so long to get there" Yurika said as she shielded her eyes as she looked closer at the star. Hades stood up from the bench and started to walk away to the school gates, Yui looked and watched him walk away. She had this chance to help and make a solution for Hades and she wasn't going to throw it away, she just needed to know more about him.

"Where are you going?" she asked curiously.

"Stargazing" he replied

"But I thought you weren't going to be in the club" said Yurika confused

"I simply dislike associating with others" Hades answered her "Performing club activities alone is no problem"

"We'll go with you" Yui said hastily as she jogged to catch up with him, Yurika didn't notice this until she turned and quickly jogged to catch up.

"Don't, nothing good will come out of it" he warned her quietly

"No, we recommended it to you" Yui said, it was true and so they were going to help him. Hades stopped walking and turned to glare at them.

"It will bring you misfortune" the glare always made Yui stop (Yurika had to quickly stop to not knock into her), however as Hades resumed to walk away Yui still jogged after him along with Yurika.

"Wait!" The girls followed him to the big field outside of the school, the land wasn't straight and had little bumps and hills. On the highest hill, which really isn't that high, had a stone gazebo with stone flooring. From the height you could see the sky clearly as well as the many stars that light up the night sky.

"It's beautiful" Yui said looking around the land

"Such a good view from up here" Yurika commented as she looked at the many stars that appeared. Hades knelt down and opened the case he brought with him, it contained a telescope with a smaller one attached to the side of it and a folded up wooden stand. Yurika leaned over the man too see what was on the inside. "Ooo, neat"

Yui turned to Hades and offered him a hand "Let me help you" However before she could help, a small drop of water hit her hand. They looked up to see grey clouds forming "Huh? But it was clear a minute ago"

"How could clouds form that fast?" Yurika asked as more rain drops began to fall. Hades closed his case and stood up.

"I knew it...lets go"

"Is Zeus-san interfering with us?" she asked him before he could walk away.

"No, it's me" Hades answered her, she looked at him confused.

"Eh?"

"I bring misfortune"

"Don't say that" Yurika told him "It's only a little rain"

"I'm going ahead" Hades announced "Find cover and take your time coming back" he told them before walking.

"Hades-san?"

"Do not follow me, stay here"

"But-" a strong wave of wind hit the girls, making them shield their eyes. When they opened them within seconds Hades was gone. Yui refused to let Hades go and chased after him, ignoring Yurika's shouts.

"Hades-san!" she yelled running through some kind of forest, running along the path. She looked around desperately for any sign of him "Hades-san" as she kept running she stepped on a loose piece of land on the side of the river, she gasped as it broke and screamed into the river which pulled her away with it's strong and high waves. Her body was pushed under the water, she desperately tried to swim up and was too weak as the strength of the waves pushed her down further, she was losing air quickly and her body was becoming numb. Just then a hand caught her wrist and dragged her up above the water, Hades was the one who caught her and he pushed his way to the store where he sat leaned on a tall rock with Yui on him, he had an arm around her as she coughed water onto her hand.

"I told you not to move" he reminded her, Yui stopped coughing, having gain full air and looked up at him.

"But…"

"This happened because you approached me" he told her as he looked down on her "Do not hurl yourself at misfortune"

"It was just a coincidence-"

"Do not underestimate me!" Yui was taken back by his loud tone but didn't say anything "Listen, do not approach me again"

* * *

"That was a disaster, Kutanagi" Melissa said to Yui as she sat on her bed in her normal clothes with a towel on her head "Shimizo was so worried about you when you ran off" he waved his hand and put it on Yui's legs "Don't let it get you down, it's not all bad"

Yui didn't respond to the clay doll and replayed the scene in her mind after Hades saved her from drowning.

" **Don't hurl yourself at misfortune"**

* * *

"Grow up big" Dionysus said happily as he watered his grapes, the next day at school everyone was their clubs, Dionysus watered his grapes and was very excited to make his wine when they finished growing. A number of fans gathered around Balder as he was in the tennis court in his sports attire, he was looking forward to playing his soft-ball tennis but sadly he could not play as his fans wouldn't leave him alone.

"Okay okay, don't fight" Balder kindly commanded as his fans started to argue amongst each other "Let's all get along" he smiled.

Apollon was in another tennis court for his hard-ball club, unfortunately no one else was there and so he could not play "Why isn't anyone joining? Won't someone join?"

Tsukito and Takeru were watching him as he hit the ball against the stone wall and hit it back with his tennis racket.

"Is this what they call a stratified society?" Tuskito asked

"That's my brother! You know some difficult words!" Takeru praised while smiling at his brother, Apollon noticed them and smiled.

"I know! Why don't you two join the hard-ball tennis club?" he asked them excitedly "Let's all experience youth together! I know that it'll be fun" Tukito and Takeru said nothing and walked out of the court "Huh?"

Loki and Thor stood at the backdoor entrance to the school looking out on the running field and the other field.

"What does the going home club do for morning practice?" Loki asked as he brushed some of his hair off his forehead while smiling as Thor.

"I don't know"

Hades sat at the stairs leading to the school and it's grounds, he was looking at the sky and watching the clouds move.

"Good morning, Hades-san" Yui said as she walked up to him, Hades said nothing and continued to look at the sky "Are you stargazing again today?" she asked him kindly.

"I told you to stay away from me" he said avoiding her question

"May I go with you" she asked ignoring his previous words.

"Misfortune will befall you again" he warned her

"I was too careless" she told him, meaning her falling into the river.

"Even greater misfortune will befall you, if you don't want to experience a pain worse than death leave at once" Yui didn't say anything nor move away from him which made Hades confused and look up at her "What's the matter? Did you not hear me?"

"But I won't to go" she insisted looking at the sky smiling.

Hades look down, his hair covering his eyes "You must be insane, what kind of person dives into misfortune?"

"I realized how beautiful that stars are and it made me want to learn more" Yui admitted "Besides, rather than viewing them alone, I think it's more wonderful to share that feeling with another"

Hades was silent for a minute before speaking to her again "Do as you wish"

"Hai!" Yui leaned down and smiled to Hades "Arigato" just then a ball bounced off her head "Itai!"

"Gomen Yui-san!" Balder apologized as he ran to her, he grabbed her hands in his gently and looked at her at "The ball must have been drawn to you by your charm, it must have hurt. Are you alright?" he placed one hand on her head which made her blush "I'm so worried, it's crushing my heart"

"I'm, I'm fine" Yui then took her hands out of his gently and turned to Hades "S-So Hades-san, shall we meet in the club room?"

"Do as you wish"

"Hai-Itai!" Introduce another ball hitting Yui on the head.

"Are you alright Yousei-san?" Apollon asked worriedly as he ran up to her, he put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her concerned "Gomen! You can hit me with the ball, you can hit me!" he said holding up his racket.

"No, that's alright" Yui said nervously and turned to Hades again "W-Well Hade-san, see you after-" as if getting hit on the head twice isn't bad Yui got hit with a hose of water which quickly got shut off by Dionysus who came out from watering the plants.

"Gomen! You didn't get wet did you?"

"She's wet! You drenched Yousei-san Dee-Dee!" Apollon said unhappily

"Are you ok?" Balder asked her, Hades just watch the scene, his face blank. Yui excited her dorm room with Yurika, who saw that Yui got drenched and took her to her dorm to get dried. Unfortunately there wasn't any spare uniforms left and Yui had to wear her gym clothes.

"We have to talk to Thoth-sama for spare uniforms when things like this happen" Yurika said, to her it was idiotic that they weren't given any spare uniforms. Yui nodded but was thinking too much about Hades then spare uniforms.

"Could this be Hades-san's misfortune after all and not just a coincidence?" Yui asked her

"I'm not sure" Yurika said "But it does seem strange that bad things happen when you're around him" They then saw Loki and Thor walking along the school path, they jogged up to them with Yui on Thor's side and Yurika on Loki's.

"Loki-san, Thor-san, are you on your way to school?" Yui asked them

"Morning practice for the going home club" Loki replied

"Huh?"

"But aren't you just walking?" Yurika asked them

"He started this" Thor mentioned to Loki

"Yeah but.." Loki out his arms behind his head while Thor turned his head to Yui

"Why are you wearing your gym clothes, Kusanagi?" he asked her

"Do we have P.E for first period?" Loki asked her

"No, that isn't it-"

"I've been waiting for you" Dionysus interrupted them, he was standing with Apollon.

"Your wearing your gym clothes Yousei-san!"

"I wanted to apologize for earlier" Dionysus said to Yui

"No, it's ok, it wasn't your fault" she assured him "It was mine" she said looking down, Dionysus and Apollon looked at her surprised. Thor and Loki walked off leaving the girls and god's alone. They found a bench which the girls sat on while Dionysus and Apollon stood in front of them. Yui then explained to them what happened with her and Hades.

"So that's how it is"

"Hai, apparently it's Hades-san's misfortune" Yui said to them

"He is king if the underworld after all" Apollon pointed out

"The underworld?" Yui repeated confused

"The kingdom of the dead" Apollon said, Yui gasped in shock by this news.

"Hades-san rules the kingdom of the dead, so he experiences all kinds of disasters" Dionysus explained.

"That's awful" Yui said sadly, she wondered what Hades had seen, she wondered just how horrible it must be to live where the dead are.

"There has to be something we can do for him" Yurika said "Being in the kingdom of dead he must not of had experienced nice and fun things"

"It's his fate" Dionysus told Yurika "We can't do anything"

"It would be nice if he could experience some good things, not only misfortune" Yui said from Yurika's words.

"He does" Apollon said with a smile.

"Really?" Yui abruptly stood up as she heard those words.

"Uncle Hades has a favourite food" the blonde told her

"What is it?" Yurika said interested

"It just so happens…"

"Would you believe it…"

"Strawberries!/Rice cakes!" the gods said, saying two different things made the girls confused.

"Eh?"

"No Dee-Dee, Uncle Hades likes rice cakes" Apollon told his brother

"No way! He likes strawberries" Dionysus said, Yui sat back down in defeat as the brothers argued.

"Rice cakes and strawberries?" An image popped into Yui's head of Hades with an evil aura around him holding a rice cake in one hand and a strawberry in the other, he was smiling evilly and a deep chuckle echoed. Yui sweatdropped at the image that came to her mind.

"He tried to hide it but I see him buying them at the school store all the time" Apollon said to the girls.

"When the cafeteria was serving strawberries I saw him save them for last" Dionysus said, Yui looked at them, feeling a little hopeless.

* * *

Hades opened the door to his dorm room and shut it behind him, he walked to the living room and stopped when he saw a plate with rice cakes on his table.

"Th-These are rice cakes" he stuttered in shock, Yui walked in with a tray which had a teapot, two cups, a small bowl of sugar cubes and a small container of milk.

"It's a gift"

"A gift...you say"

"Hai" He then quickly looked at her and glared making her jump _Was I wrong?_

"Are you trying to win me over with these?" he asked her seriously

"Win you over? That isn't what I'm doing, they really are a gift!" he kept his eyes on her for a few seconds before turning away and crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you insist I believe you" he said making Yui happy "Since you went to the trouble of bringing these, I'll gratefully accept them"

Yui smiled "I'll make some tea" she said as they sat on his sofa, as Yui was pouring some in the cups Hades picked up a rice ball and bought it to him.

"The characters for rice cake mean 'great fortune'" he told Yui as she continued to pour, but she listened and smiled "Perhaps because the name is fo far removed from me, it's hard to describe my feelings when I touch them"

Yui giggled "You really do like them" Hades looked back at the plate of rice cakes and became shocked once again, underneath the rice cake he had picked up was a rice cake but with a strawberry in it, the top of it was poking out.

"Rice cakes with strawberries inside?" he continued to look at them in shock, not believing his eyes "What is this?"

"Strawberry rice cakes" Yui answered him.

"Strawberry rice cakes? These exist"

"Hai, I heard you like to strawberries too" Hades picked the strawberry rice cake up and bought it closer to him, he began to blush as he felt happy.

"A duet starring my favourites, rice cakes and strawberries. What a glorious collaboration. Is it acceptable to experience so much happiness at once" He realized that he spoke about his true feelings around Yui and jumped "I appreciate your goodwill, I accept gracefully" he said in a normal but happy tone.

"Go ahead" she told him

"Thank you for the food" he said before taking a bite of the strawberry filled rice cake, a delicious taste filled his mouth which made him more happy. Yui watched him with a smile as he kept eating the food, she felt happy that she got to make him smile and let him enjoy something instead of shutting her and the rest away.

As he continued to eat she noticed that he got some crumbles on his cheek "You have some of your face" she told him as she got her napkin and wiped them off. Hades bushed and his look softened at her affection.

"A-Arigato"

"Not at all" she said "You really like them don't you?"

"Yes, the rice cakes are good but the strawberries are, the icing on the cake"

"Eh?"

"I was making a joke using the 'cake' of rice cake"

"Ah, well that takes the cake" Yui joked

Hades smirked at looked at her "Well said"

"I'm glad you experienced more than misfortune though" Hades looked at her confused "I mean, you look so happy when you're eating those" Hades eyes turned from her and closed.

"I see" he then stood up and turned to her. He undid his tie which fell on the sofa "There's something I'd like to show you" he said unbuttoning his shirt, when he was done he opened the left side, showing his chest.

Yui blushed and quickly look away "Look at me" she hesitated but did as he told her two and was shocked by seeing a purple mark on the left side of his chest

"What is-"

"It's a grudge" he told her

"Grudge?"

"The grudge of the dead who have fallen into the underworld, as ruler of the underworld I am hated by many who regret their deaths. The hatred piles up endlessly, become engraved on my body as a great curse" he explained " My misfortune affects not only myself but those around me" he then picked up his tie and walked away but stopped "Do not approach me again. For all eternity, I can never be happy"

* * *

A rice cake flew in the air before landing in Melissa's mouth "So everything always ends in misfortune for him" he said before swallowing, he was at on the table with the plate in front of him. Yui sat in the chair leaning her head on her crossed arms "I say this for your own good Kutanahi, you should listen to Hades and stay away from him"

"Huh?" Yui looked at Melissa in shock.

"If he experiences happiness, his misfortune will only cause him more pain. The more you associate with him, the worse things will be. You should stay away for his sake as well" he then lifted two rice cakes and put them in his mouth, which he instantly regretted.

 _Yeah, but_ Yui thought to the times where she met Hades, he always pushed her away, saying that she'll get misfortune and stuff like that.

 **My misfortune affects not only myself, but those around me**

 _Hades-san is trying to take on his misfortune alone, so as not to hurt anyone. He told me to stay away from him not as a rejection, but because he's thinking of what's best for me. Hades-san avoids others because he wants them to be happy._

However Yui still thinks that Hades should be happy.

* * *

Hades sat on the school bench with his case, he waited to see if Yui or her friend Yurika would show up but they didn't. He stood up with his case and made his way to the gate, however…

"Are you going stargazing?" Hades turned around to see Yui, Yurika, Apollon, Dionysus, Tsukito and Balder.

"You don't mind if we tag along, do you Uncle Hades?" Apollon asked

"Even if you say no we'll still follow you" Dionysus told him, Hades was surprised by them but didn't say no, as Dionysus him they would actually follow him. They soon got to the gazebo on the hill and were amazed by the view of the sky.

"Now that I get a better look there really are a lot of stars" said Balder

"I wonder how many there are?" asked Dionysus

"They say there are hundreds of billions of hundreds of billions of stars" Hades answered his nephew.

"Oh, how many is that?" Apollon asked

"About ten to the twenty-second power"

"Ten to the twenty-second power? Thats amazing!"

"Do you really understand that?" Yurika asked to him, earning a couple of chuckles from the group. Hades knelt down and went to open his case.

"Oh, your telescope? I'll help you" Yui said lend a hand to him. It did the same thing as last time as a raindrop fell on Yui's hand. She gasped and looked up to see the clouds forming once again.

"It's raining" Tsukito informed them as rain began to fall, Hades stood back up along with his case and was about to walk away, but Yui grabbed his arm before he could take a step.

"Wait!" Hades turned to her surprised by her actions.

"Yosh! This is where the fun starts!" Apollon announced

"Yep" Balder agreed

"I'm in!" Dionysus join them.

"I'll join you" Tsukito said, they took of their clothes to reveal their swimwear which they had been wearing.

"We didn't get to use out swimsuits at the seaside school" Dionysus said, Hades looked surprised at the boys.

"You guys…"

"Come one" Apollon said as they stepped onto the wet grass "We won't let any misfortune beat us!"

"Now we'll be fine even if we get wet" Tsukito informed them

"Balder-san, you aren't getting wet by the rain" Yurika said as she looked at him, it was true. The rain wasn't even touching him .

"The rain really does avoid Bal-Bal" Apollon said as he and the other gods looked up to see a circle over Balder from the sky that didn't let any of the rain touch him, the sun was above him as well.

"Even nature loves him" Dionysus not impressed "Nothing can hurt him"

"My swimsuit is pointless again" Balder smiled

"Stay away from me!" Apollon said pushing his hands out "It'll stop raining on me" He laughed as he and the other gods ran on the grass with the rain falling on them "This is so fun!" Balder went and grabbed Yurika's hand gently and pulled her along with him.

"Come on Yurika-san, have fun with us"

"Wait a second! Balder-san!" Yurika shouted at him as he continued to pull her along with him.

"It's like running inside a giant shower!" Dionysus laughed, Hades watched them run in shock, the sky showed millions of stars but was quickly hidden away by clouds that released rain, he wasn't surprised but also felt bad for the people who came with him. However, seeing them not get sad and had fun in the misfortune he caused made him feel...happy.

"Approaching you brings misfortune" Yui said next to him, he looked at her as she continued to speak "But...but if the misfortune isn't a bad thing… I fell in the river but I was happy when you saved me, even if unfortunate things occur we're still growing closer" Yui looked up at Hades and smiled "We couldn't go stargazing, but everyone's having so much fun" They looked at them to see Dionysus pushing Apollon on the grass as if it was a slide, the others watched with an amused smile on their face "If you let yourself wallow in misfortune then nothing will change, but if you have dreams or desires or wishes of happiness, I'm sure-"

"Enough" Yui did stop but was shocked at him for saying so "That's enough, say no more"

"Hades-san..."

"I bring misfortune, until now I have seen nothing but misfortune" he said with his eyes closed, his face looked resting "But no matter what misfortune comes, there are still those who care for me" Hades then let out a little laugh as he saw Balder fall but take Tsukito with him, a smile stayed on his face as he continued to watch them have fun in the rain "If that is not happiness, I do not know what is"

Yui smiled at Hades, finally seeing him letting himself enjoy happiness and fun, the god turned to her, still smiling "You, as well, Kusanagi"

"Huh?"

"Arigato" he thanked her, Yui blushed by the smile and his gentle voice.

"Oh, not at all" she looked away in embarrassment.

"What are you doing Uncle Hades?" Apollon said as he and the others appeared at his side while Yurika went to Yui.

"When we get back I'm having a fucking warm bath" Yurika muttered as she shuddered, Yui smiled at her and patted her head like a child.

"Come on we brought a swimsuit for you too" Dionysus said as he held up a blank swimsuit for him between his fingers

"Wha-" The boys then grabbed his arms to stop him from running away.

"Come on get changed Hurry up!"

"Wait stop" Yui looked at the scene and smiled, she then felt the rain stopped at looked up to see the clouds breaking apart, showing the beautiful sky filled with stars. The boys stopped fussing over Hades and also looked at the sky.

"It's already over" Apollon announced as he watched the sky

"That's no fun" commented Dionysus, sad that the rain had stopped ruining their fun.

"Did the misfortune give up" Apollon asked his Uncle, Yui smiled and walked onto the grass to get a better view.

"The stars are beautiful!" Hades the walked up to her.

"As ruler of the underworld I learned the joy of looking up at the beautiful heavens from the dark underworld" he looked up and gazed at the stars "I saw those glimmers of hope, had i lived in the heavens perhaps I wouldn't have known this joy"

"Hades-san.." Hades then put a hand on Yui's shoulder making her look at him.

"I cannot wallow in misfortune" Yui looked at his hand and back to him to see him smiling at her "Kusanagi... 'Yui' were right about everything" Yui smiled at Hades and they both returned to gazing at the stars.

Up on another building roof, Takeru sat gazing at the stars. His face expression was hard to read.


	5. Takeru

"It's over!" Apollon cheered as he stood up from his chair at his desk and lifted his hands in the air "Class is over for the day!"

"So loud" Yurika muttered as she rubbed her head, the god meant well but it wouldn't hurt for him to tone his voice down a bit.

"It's time for clubs now" Tsukito informed him, Apollon placed his hands on his hips and smiled at the purple-haired god.

"That's right Tsuki-Tsuki, let's do our best today!"

"Time for the going home club" Loki said as he put his hands on his desk, pushing him out of his chair and walking out.

"I'll go with you" Thor quickly said as he got up and followed him.

"The guys in the going home clubs are really into their club activities" Tsukito a bit impressed "We must learn from them"

"I don't think that's quite right" Yui said sweat dropping at the male, Takeru pushed his chair and got up, making his way towards the door.

"Takeru-san, have you chosen a club?" Balder asked, Takeru stopped by the door and turned to him.

"Huh? I'm not joining a club"

"Take-Take" Takeru looked at Apollon who tried to look...serious? "As the student council president let me tell you something" The gods, Yui and Yurika looked at him, waiting to hear what he had to say "You should just give in and try!" the blonde said happily, the others, except Taeru, groaned at his stupid motivation. This included Tsukito holding his forehead.

"I'm attending class! Isn't that enough?" he asked annoyed as he turned away from them and walked out of the room. Dionysus, who had laid his head in his arms on his desk, yawned and he sat up and stretched his arms and back.

"But clubs are more fun than class" he admitted as he put his hands behind his head. Yui watched as Takeru walked out, not liking that he didn't join a club.

* * *

"What's taking you so long" Thoth said as he did his signature move of backing Yui into the round book shelf filled with books "Do something about that failure!"

"Failure?"

"Totsuka Takeru"

"Eh?"

"All the others are at least participating in clubs, the bimbo" Balder "The idiot" Apolon "The gloomy one" Hades "The imbecile" Tsukito "The drunk" Dionysus

 _Those are terrible nicknames_ Yui thought with a sweatdrop, Thoth stood back from Yui and turned his back to her.

"Even the dunce and the beanpole are in the going home club" Thoth said mentioning Loki and Thor.

"The going home club isn't really a club, it's-"

"I don't care about that!" Thoth rudely interrupted her, he turned back to her and pointed his finger t her "In any case that failure still hasn't even tried a single one"

"But-"

"These are Zeus's orders" Thoth said as he leaned his face inches from Yui's "Do something about it"

"H-Hai"

* * *

 _But it isn't that easy_ Yui thought as she walked along a path from the school _Maybe I'll try talking to Yurika-chan and the rest_ Yui then heard something swinging in the wind and looked to her right to see Takeru swinging a bark of wood, Yui stopped walking and watch in admiration. She watched as three leaves fell and Takeru hit them all on point.

 _Such power!_

Takeru sighed as he closed his eyes, he felt someone nearby and so opened them and turned to Yui "Hey what do you want?"

"A-Ano, are you practicing swordship?" she asked him, slightly nervous by his tone "Actually I also-"

"Huh? I didn't ask about you" he said as he did another swing. Yui was silent for a minute before speaking again.

"Listen, would you mind joining a club?" Takeru stopped and turned to her and glared, Yui was taken back but still spoke "T-Thoth-sama told me...In any case, you can't keep going like this, maybe you'd like the going home club..." Takeru said nothing and continued to look at her making her feel uneasy "You can leave right after class, it's just like what you're-" Yui stopped talking when he pointed the wooden sword at her.

"You're awfully persistent weed!" he angrily said loudly

"My name is Kusanagi Yui!" Yui defended herself, Takeru lowered the bark of wood and leaned it on his shoulder while still holding it.

"You make it sound like you're looking out for me" he said smirking "But you just want to graduate, don't you?" he then glared at her again "If I fail you won't be able to leave here either, your only thinking of yourself"

"Th-That's not!" Takeru hit the tip of the wooden sword on the ground hard, making a slapping nice echo and Yui stop talking.

"Leave me alone!" he then walked off with Yui watching him.

* * *

"Sheesh! What's his deal?" Yui angrily said as she sat on the sofa in her dorm and held a cushion to her chest, her voice seemed to scare Melissa as he waved his hands frantically for a couple of seconds.

"Kutanagi…"

"He's rude, he always glares at me and he doesn't listen to me at all!" Yui ranted, Melissa nodded his head as she talked.

"I see"

"Of course I want to graduate, but that isn't all"

"It's a difficult problem" Melissa said as he walked around on top of the table "You and Takeru are from the same country and you both like to swing sticks around. You should be getting along better"

"They aren't sticks they're swords" Yui told him, how the hell can you call swords sticks?

"Yeah you could call them that" Yui sighed and leaned down, her folded arms around the cushion touching her legs "It'll be fine Kutanagi, I'm sure you'll get through to him" While he was taking, Yui put the cushion down on the sofa and walked away, she stopped and turned to the clay doll and smiled.

"Melissa!"

"The more you repel one another at first, the more exciting it is!" he said with imaginary fire surrounding his body "That's what love is about" the fire went and love hearts came floating around him, Yui signed and walked away, leaving Melissa to his fantasies.

* * *

Yui was doing swordsmanship once again outside of her dorm, she did a few swings and didn't notice someone walking by until she stopped. She turned and gasped as it was Takeru, he was surprised by her having a sword and also being caught.

"You use a sword?" he asked surprisingly nicely

"Hai" Yui turned turned to him

"Why didn't you say so?" Yui narrowed her eyes at the man.

"I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen"

"Huh?" Yui then looked down at her sword and smiled.

"It's called 'iai', it's the art of sword drawing" she told him "I've been doing it since I was little" Memories went through her mind as she talked "I've practiced every day, so I wanted to keep it up even while I'm here"

"Words are cheap" she looked up at him shocked but also a little angry.

"Why don't you believe me?"

"Trusting is for idiots!" he said turning away from her, he looked at her as she sheathed her sword and looked at him seriously

"Takeru-san, please join a club"

"This again?" he sighed in annoyance

"Of course I want to graduate but that isn't all" She then thought to the time where they all enjoyed the fireworks, everyone was smiling and laughing "It's hard to express, but I...I want to overcome this alongside everyone here"

Takeru sighed before speaking to her "Fine" Yui smiled at the god "Then duel me with swords" and the smile was gone.

"Eh?" Takeru turned to her and pointed at her

"If you win I'll join a club, If i win never bring it up again" Yui was shocked by his request and looked down, she clenched her fist before giving her answer.

"Very well" she looked up at him determined "I'll duel you"

Takeru was surprised by her response, thinking that she was going to refuse, he then looked at her seriously "If we do this I won't hold back " he warned her, trying to get her to drop out.

"Hai" He then smirked at her.

"Interesting"

* * *

The lights of the hall light up one by one, they had both taken of their shoes in case they slip. Yui had given Takeru and herself a wooden sword with a white tip.

"It's light" Takeru commented, not knowing what he was holding.

"It's bamboo sword" Yui told him, they were in the middle of the wall standing infront of eachother with a few inches between them "It's used in a martial art called 'kendo'"

"Martial arts huh?" They had raised their swords off the ground, ready for an attack.

"I'm treating this as a real duel" Yui told him seriously

"Fine...Then I'll fight for real too" They stood there in silence ready to make a move. Yui took the first action and charged at Takeru, they started to defend themselves with their bamboo swords. All of a sudden Takeru yelled and lifted his sword, Yui wasn't prepared for this and closed her eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. She opened her eyes to see the sword pointing at her, an inch away from her face. Yui panted and Takeru smirked, he lowered his sword.

"You didn't run" He turned to his side and leaned his sword against his shoulder "We'll postpone our duel"

"Eh?"

"Your body is too weak" he stated, his eyes turning to her "Train more, we'll fight then"

"A-Ano-"

"Running is the best way to strengthen your body"

"Th-Then I'll run" she told him

"I run...every morning and night" he confessed

"Eh?" Yui titled her head at his words, she finally clicked on and smiled "Are you saying I can join you?"

"That's what I'm saying weed!" he huffed turning his back to her

"H-Hai!" she glared at him again "And my name is Kusanagi Yui" Takeru turned her, his face blank. However he smiled at her, an honest smile.

Starting the next day, Yui joined Takeru in his run every morning and every night which caused her to go to sleep late and to fall asleep in class, they also practised their swordsmanship together in the afternoons. Yurika and the gods (except Thor and Loki) would often watch them and smile on how they were getting along, they also had lunch together at a small gazebo in the school grounds. What was surprising the most if that sometimes Thoth watched them, after their night run Takeru would go to his brother and talked to him about his day. Tsukito noticed how happy Takeru was getting each day, Yui talked to Melissa and Yurika in her dorm and even showed them new ways to hold a sword.

However, today it was raining down, it started of light but it got harder within seconds.

"You won't be able to run today" Melissa said to Yui as they looked out of her window.

"Yeah" Yui was disappointed that she wasn't going on her morning run today, she might not even get to do her night run as well. Ever since she had begun to run wit Takeru she could feel herself getting stronger, it was hard at first but she got used to it. Yui heard something and looked down out the window to see Takeru running along the path by her dorm.

"Takeru-san?" Yui spent no time in getting changed into her gym clothes and running after him. _I wonder where he is now_ she thought as she ran up the path going into the woods, she suddenly stopped as she saw him across from her. "Takeru-san!" she yelled as she waved at him. Upon hearing his name called he stopped running and looked over to see her.

"She came, even though she's so weak?" he said surprised

"Hey, Takeru-san!" she continued to call him, Takeru noticed that she was standing near the edge of the cliff, which she didn;t see since there were bushed planted there and therefore could not see the cliff.

He gasped "Hey! Get back!" he shouted at her "Get back!"

"Huh?" Yui was confused as to why he was telling her to get back, she then looked down but it was too late. The rock crumbled and broke apart, Yui screamed as the ground fell and she began to fall.

"Kusanagi!" Takeru jumped after after her, all of a sudden he saw a woman in a white kimono falling, he gasped and closed his eyes, only to opened them a second later "Damn it!" The ankle bracelet glowed blue which formed around part of the forest where they were, it caused the ground to shake.

* * *

Zeus looked out of his window in his throne room, sensing the power break of Takeru's powers.

* * *

"What's happening? An earthquake?" he asked worriedly as he gripped onto the landing walls.

"No" Hades said, he and Dionysus were sat at the table, looking out of the windows seeing the bright blue light.

* * *

"These tremors…" Tsukito was looking out the window from his living room, he had a hand on the window. He knew who the tremors belonged to and was worried.

* * *

"What's going on?" asked Loki, he, Thor and Balder were sat at the table of the living room in their dorm.

* * *

"Whats happening?" Yurika asked as she looked out of her dorm window, seeing a blue light.

"I don't know" Alex said, he then yelled in shock as he was thrown off the table by the tremor "But whoever's causing it I would like for them to stop!"

* * *

The blue light started to dim down, as it was gone it revealed Takeru in his god form holding Yui bridal style. The clouds parted in the sky and the sun started to shine through.

"Kusanagi" he called for her desperately, Yui slowly opened her eyes to see Takeru above her, wearing a worried expression.

"Takeru…-san" she said his name slowly, relief filled his body and he smiled at her. It was then she realized that she was in his arms and blushed.

"It's alright now, I'll protect you" he told her in a desperate and serious tone "My divine powers have returned"

"Divine powers?" she was confused by those words, but focused on him saving her "Arigato!" Takeru then gently put her on her feet "I fell from that cliff?" she asked looking up at it

"Don't worry about it" he told her, sheepishly rubbing his neck while smiling at her

 **Susanoo, Totsuke Takeru!**

"Zeus?" the ground below them glowed blue and gold dots popped around them getting bigger and bigger, Takeru put his arms over Yui's head to protect her until they vanished. They were transported to the hall with the grand stairs. A golden glow outlined Takeru's body and lifted him into the air.

Zeus walked down the steps until he reached the middle "You destroyed the shackles I placed upon you and used your divine powers, this is a serious offence" Just like before, an ankle braclet, same as the old one, appeared on Takeru's left ankle. It made Takeru lose his god like appearance and had him back in his normal clothes, he was dropped into a gold crossed ball that suddenly appeared in the air.

"What are you doing?!" Takeru shouted and he banged his fists on the ball "Let me out!"

"Unable to control your own emotions, you destroyed part of this garden! You will be suspended until you repent and acknowledge your transgression"

"Suspended? No!" Yui gasped along with Takeru.

"Yui-chan! What happened!" Yurika shouted as she and the other gods ran in (yes, including Thor and Loki).

"Yurika-chan, Takeru-san's in trouble!" Yui said turning to her friend "When I fell from a cliff, he tried to save me and broke his shackle and his divine powers…" Yui didn't have time to explain as she had to explain to Zeus what happened to let Takeru go "Zeus-san! Takeru-san was trying to save-"

"Totsuka Takeru, if you do not repent, you will be expelled" Zeus continued to say, not listening to what Yui had to say to defend the god "As a special exception I will allow the others to graduate without you" he said earning gasped from Takeru and Yui once again

"Really?" Loki said, not really bothered by what was going on "Does that mean we can flunk out and go home if we go back to being gods? Maybe I'll try that…"

"You fool, who said he's going home? Those who are expelled will spend the rest of eternity as statutes"

An image appeared in Loki's mind as him as a statue, with doing a silly pose of course with a scared face "Eh?!"

"No…"

"You bastard!" Takeru yelled angrily at the god of heavens "You can't just go and say anything you want!" Zeus then tapped his staff on the floor and the golden ball holding Takeru disappeared, causing Takeru to fall"

"Take-Take!" Apollon rushed to Takeru's side.

"That is all" Zeus said and walked away. Takeru gritted his teeth and stood up.

"Are you ok, Take-Take?" Apollon asked him with worry, Takeru didn't answer him and walked out of the hall.

"This isn't good" Dionysus said as he turned to his uncle, who turned to Tsukito.

"Tsukito, shouldn't you go after him?"

Tsukito turned away from Hades and looked at the floor "I…I don't know what to do"

"I'll go!" Yui said as she ran after the god, she went outside and called for him "Takeru-san!" she jogged up to him "Takeru-san, I-"

"Stay away" he commanded, Yui was a little taken back and looked away.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault" she said quietly

"It isn't your fault...it's mine!" Yui looked back to him in shock as he blamed himself, even though it wasn't his fault "It was raining so hard, I didn't think you'd come. If I had waited for you a little longer, this wouldn't of happened"

"I'm going to try to talk to Zeus-san one more time!"

"There's no point" Takeru said "He won't listen"

"But…"

"It's not like anyone trusts me anyway-"

"I trust you!" Yui told him, making him shocked "I can't let them continue to misunderstand you! I...I don't want that!" Takeru gasped as he turned to Yui, her words surprised him. He looked down at the ground, not knowing what to do "Takeru-san!"

"Shut up! Leave me alone!" he shouted as he ran off, Yui watched him hopelessly and signed.

 _What should I do?_

"Kusanagi Yui" Yui looked behind her to see Tsukito, he walked closer to her, leaving a few inches between them "You said you fell from a cliff?"

"Hai"

"It's the same as before" he said, remembering the memories of childhood

"Nani?"

"When we were young a goddess fell from a cliff right before Totsuka Takeru's eyes, she was a kind goddess who'd look after him since the day he was born. Totsuka Takeru tried to save her but he was young and weak, those who saw it misunderstood and thought Totsuka Takeru had pushed her off the cliff. He insisted that wasn't true, but due to his uncouth nature people continued to doubt him"

"No…" Yui wouldn't believe the story she had heard, it felt too horrible to be true.

"I decided that it would be best to tell you" Tsukito said and then walked away. Yui looked down and held her hands close to her chest.

 _That goddess must have been really important to Takeru-san, losing her must have been so painful itself tears_ began to form at the corner of Yui's eyes _But on to of that…_ her hand trembled _That's terrible...That's too terrible!_

" **Your only thinking about yourself"**

" **Trusting is for idiots!"**

"That's too sad…"

* * *

Takeru punched the bark of the tree hard, his arm trembled in anger _No one understands_ He put his arm down and leaned against the tree _Everyone only judges people by whats on the outside_ he slid down until he hit the grass and laid a leg down, he gritted his teeth in anger and shut his eyes _They're only thinking of themselves_

Images and the memories of him and Yui appeared in his mind, them with their first duel, having their runs, and lunch.

" **I trust you!"**

He gasped and opened his eyes, he clenched his fit as he sat up "Trusting...is for idiots"

* * *

"Their divine energy makes this garden realm unstable, that is why I used shackles to suppress their powers" Zeus explained as he sat in his throne.

"Who know the shackles could break if their emotions ran rampant?" said Thoth, his eyes were closed and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Gathering the gods in this garden and teaching them about humans, I must remove all impediments to this crucial plan"

Thoth opened his eyes and looked at Zeus "He isn't the type to meekly apologize, which means he'll be expelled-" The doors slammed open to show a panting Takeru.

"I…" Takeru struggled for the words to come out of his mouth, the two gods watched him "I.." His body shook and he gritted his teeth, when he was about to speak again he got interrupted

"Takeru-san! You don't have to apologize!" Yui yelled, earning a shocked look from the water god "B-Because...Because you haven't done anything to apologize for"

"What are you saying?£ Zeus angrily asked her, Yui was nervous by his tone, but it won't stop her for speaking out the truth to save her friend.

"Listen to me, Zeus-san...Takeru-kun only wanted to save me, that caused his shackle to come off. That's all! Isn't this academy a place for gods to study human emotion? The desire to save someone is a very natural human emotion. So it doesn't make sense for him to have to apologize!"

"Kusanagi…" To say the least Takeru was lost for words, seeing the 'weak' human girl defend him so much. Thoth looked at Zeus who glared at Yui who kept her eyes on him, not giving in. They then heard footsteps run, Apollon and Yurika stood in front of Yui protectively while the gods (once again except Thor and Loki, seriously where are these two?!) behind her.

"Minna…"

"Leave! This has nothing to do with you!"

"That isn't true!" Apollon told his Father angrily "The classroom isn't the same without Take-Take! It isn't the same!"

"Without him it doesn't feel complete" Dionysus said

"That's right" Balder agreed, Yui smiled at them while Takeru was still in shock, as he had never had so many people stand up for him before.

"Look, everyone feels the same way" Yui said, using her arms to mention the gods "They really are learning about humans!"

"You intend to defy me, human girl?" Zeus asked in a dangerous voice, however, it didn't work on Yui.

"The one at this academy who understands humans the least, is you Zeus-san!" Yui shouted pointing a finger at him "Zeus-san, learn from others and study humans more closely! Humans can recover from their mistakes! They want to save their friends when they're in trouble! Thats...That's what it means to be human!" as Yui panted from her (amazing kick ass) rant, everyone looked at Yui in shock, even Thoth.

"Shit went down..."Yurika whispered, luckily no one heard her as they all focused on Yui

As she gained her breath she realized what she had done, and no one said anything "A-Ano…" Thoth smirked and turned to Zeus.

"What will you do?"

"Zeus" Zeus looked at Hades who called him "You never miss anything, you knew this would happen" Zeus let out a scoff and glared at his brother who looked at him smugly "Didn't you"

Zeus bit his lips in anger before speaking "Susanoo, Totsuka Takeru...Continue your studies and produce results" His words received smiles from the two human girls and and the gods. Takeru turned back at Yui who was smiling at him, he returned her smile kindly.

"Okay all of you, class is starting" Thoth announced as he looked at them "Return to the classroom"

"Hai!" everyone said as they left the room, as they walked to class Apollon turned to Takeru.

"Take-Take, which club are you going to join?"

"Huh?"

"You're already running and swinging swords around every day" Balder said

"That's already a club activity" Hades said as he turned his head to them

"I know!" Apollon said "Your in the running club!"

"Eh? No Apollon-san" Yui said

"Yeah, he's obviously in the sword-swinging club" Dionysus said jokingly.

"No!"

"I see" Tsukito said, writing in his handbook "He's in the no club…"

"No!"

"Tsukito, the no club doesn't exists" Yurika said to him

"Are you sure" he asked her, Yui signed at they continued to talk amongst one another about cubs. Takeru looked back at her and smiled

"Arigato"

"Huh? No, thank you for saving me"

Takeru looked away and blushed, feeling a little embarrassed "Nah…" he stopped and looked at her from the corner of his eyes "I thought humans were weak, but your strong"

"Huh?"

Takeru turned to her and grinned "That's a weed for ya!"

"It's Kusanagi"

"You really are a weed!" he laughed

"Jeez, that isn't my name!"

"I know, weed"

"It's Kusanagi!"

"Weed!"

"That's tough talk for someone who couldn't walk even halfway to the beach without almost collapsing!" Yurika yelled.


	6. Tsukito

Yui and Yurika walked out of their dorms in their school uniform, as they got to the gate a gush of wind swirled around them before taking off into the air, they looked up to see grey clouds in the sky.

"Hey Yousei-san, Lily-san" Apollon greeted as he and Badler walked to the girls.

"Apollon-san, Balder-san…"

"Yo!"

"Good Morning" Balder greeted them

"Good Morning Yousei-san, Lily-san"

"Good Morning" Yui greeted them.

"You two are up early today" Yurika pointed out as they walked along the path to the school entrance

"Well we're watching the Moon tonight" Apollon said "Aren't you excited? Aren't you?" Yui giggled at Apollon's excitement

"Hai"

"Did Totsuka-san agree to make the Moon-viewing preparations himself?" Badler asked

"Yep" Yurika answered "He said he's make our viewing perfect"

"He seems very excited" Yui said happily, they then noticed a crowd of students at the front entrance of the school.

"What is this?" Balder asked as they walked behind the crowd.

"Why are there so many people here?" Apollon asked as he looked around

"What's happening this early in the morning?" Loki asked as he walked up with Thor, Hades and Dionysus.

"At this rate we won't be able to get in" Thor said as he looked at the number of students crowded outside of the school.

"Does this mean we the day off? Lucky!" Dionysos cheered, Balder looked back on the crowd and his eyes widened.

"That's…"

"Tsukito-san" Tsukito noticed them and walked over to them.

"Good morning, Kusanagi Yui"

"Tsukito-san, what is all of this?" she asked him

"Thoth Caduceus ordered me to enforce discipline among the students" he answered her

"Wait, you handling all these people alone?" Yurika said shocked, well anyone would be shocked to see a man having to enforce discipline on every student.

"'Discipline'?" Apollon said confused and turned to Yui "What does enforcing discipline mean?"

"Ah it means cracking down on belongings and clothing inappropriate for school" she explained to him.

"Things inappropriate for school?" Balder repeated, also confused. As they were talking, Hades snuck passed them quietly to get inside of the school quickly without been seen, that however backfired.

"Hades Aidoneus" he stopped as Tsukito called his name and turned to him shyly.

"Na-Nani?" he said, holding his school bag tightly to his chest.

Tsukito turned to him "Please show me your belongings" he commanded as he walked up to him

"Stop" he said "If you approach me, misfortune will-" As Hades tried to get Tsukito away from him a bag filled with rice cakes fell out of his bag. Hades stood in shock as Tsukito picked up the bag.

"What is this?" Hades turned to the Moon god.

"That is my lunch"

"Huh? Hades-san, you eat rice cakes for lunch?" Yui asked in shock.

"Is it appropriate for a god to lie?" Tsukito asked Hades, Hades turned his head away in shame.

"Gomen" Tsukito put the bag of rice cakes in a big beige back he had that also contained inappropriate items from other students.

"Aww, too bad for you" Loki smirked as he walked to the school entrance.

"Loki Laevatein, you too...show me your belongings"

Loki turned to Tsukito "Gomen but I don't carry a bag"

"No, your carrying prohibited items, i can tell by the wrinkled in your clothing"

"Damn" Loki then began to empty out his pockets that were filled with all kind of fun stuff like playing cards, candy, rubix cube and so on.

"Are you fucking kidding? All of this" Yurika, along with the rest, had no idea how Loki could fit those many stuff in his uniform.

"I'm confiscating all of it" Tsukito announced he then looked at the others "Shimizu Yurika, your next" signing (making Yui giggle) Yurika stood in front of Tsukito as he checked her, his eyes went to her tie which was loosely done "Your tie isn't done neatly" he said as he did it for her, making her feel embarrassed and blushed.

"H-Hey!"

"There" he said "Kusanagi Yui, your next"

"Hai" Yurika moved out of the way for Tsukito to inspect Yui.

"Hair, check. Belongings, check. Clothes…"Tsukito bend down and grabbed her skirt, making her blush.

"Hey Tsuki-Tsuki!" Apollon yelled as he and Balder ran over, he grabbed Tsukito's arms and gently pulled him away

" You shouldn't pull at girls skirts" Balder scolded him, Tsukito pulled out the student handbook and looked at it.

"But the handbook says I should measure the distance between the hem and knees"

"M-Measuring the distance isn't a problem" Yui said sweat dropping " But I'm not sure that you should grab someone's skirt so suddenly"

"I see" Tsukito said, now understanding what they meant "Very well, I will be careful in-" his face then became a mix of pain as he bent down.

"Tsuki-Tsuki?"

"Totsuka-san?"

"Are you alright?" asked Yui worriedly "You don't look well"

"I'm f-fine, it's nothing…" his vision blurred and Apollon caught his body as he fell.

"Tsuki-Tsuki!"

"Tsukito-san?" The four rushed to Tsukito's side, Takeru was walking through the crowd and saw his brother unconscious in Apollon's arms.

"Brother!" He rushed over to him "I wondered why I didn't see him, what happened?"

"Let's take him to the infirmary" Apollon hurriedly said, not answering Takeru's question. Takeru helped Apollon carry his brother to the infirmary and placed him on the bed, they took off his blazer and tie and undid the top three buttons on his shirt. Tsukito woke up 10 minutes later, when his brother asked where he was this morning his reply shocked them.

"Nani?! You've been standing there since five this morning?" Yui repeated in shock

"Hai"

"Why did you get up so early" Yurika asked him as she handed him a cup of water which he thanked her for, he took a sip before answering her question.

"I was anticipating the unexpected" he simply said "I can't assume no one will arrive early in the morning"

"Sure, but that's too much early" Yui said

"Sides, no student is ever going to get up at five or earlier in the morning just to go to school" Yurika told him

"And lately you've been staying up all night preparing for the Moon-viewing" Takeru mentioned

"It appears your lack of sleep caught up to you" Balder explained, Tsukito looked at him confused.

"Lack of sleep?"

"Sheesh, human bodies are so inconvenient" Takeru said, his brother having a body as a human isn't good when it's near Moon viewing. The school bell rang, signaling everyone to get to class.

"I must go" Tsukito said as he sat up to get out of bed.

"No, you need to rest" Yui stopped him by holding his shoulders before he could get out of bed.

"That's right Brother, don't push yourself"

"No, I failed to compete my duty as a disciplinary officer. I cannot skip class in addition"

"But…"

"Until I graduate, attending class is my very important mission"

"Your mission, huh?" Everyone turned to see Thoth standing in the doorway of the infirmary

"Thoth-sama!"

"I heard you collapsed while performing your duties as the disciplinary officer, imbecile. You essentially abandoned your post, you can't do anything properly. I'm sure you realize it, but you won't be able to graduate this way"

"I shall make the Moon-viewing a success" Tsukito promised "This mission, I shall carry out to perfection"

"That's why your an imbecile" Thoth said before he walked away, leaving a stunned Tsukito.

* * *

The gods, Yui and Yurika stand around Tsukito who sat at his desk "I can't graduate…"

"Brother…"

"It'll be alright, I'm sure there's a way" Yui reassured him, Tsukito didn't respond to her.

"What am I doing wrong? Or is there something I'm lacking?"

Loki giggled and stood up from his desk "It must be love"

"Love?" Tsukito repeated confused

"Hey Loki.." Thor warned.

"How can I understand love then?" Tsukito asked the redhead

"I'm talking about romantic attachment of course" Loki said "Hold on.." Loki began to go through his pockets once again "Where is it...Let's see" Loki put the unwanted items on the floor and kept searching through his clothes.

"You still had all of that?" Yurika said sweat dropping at the god.

"Ah here it is" he said in triumph and held it high with his hand "Ta-da" Lovers rings!" He walked over to Tsukito and put one on his finger "Just put these on" He then went over to Yui and put the other one on her "Like this…"

The rings glowed red and before the two knew it, the rings on Tsukito and Yui were stuck together.

"Wh-What is this? How did they do that" Yui tried to pull her hand away but it wouldn't budge "N-No way...They won't come apart!" Loki giggled as they two struggled to pull their hands apart.

"Loki Laevatein, remove these at once" Tsukito demanded

"No can do" Loki smirked, waving his hand "After all…"

"Yui-chan!"

"Brother!" Takeru and Yurika went to pull them apart, but as they touched their hands an electric shocked hit them, making them yelp.

"Wait until I've finished talking" Loki giggled "Those are lover's rings, they're magic rings that keep two people joined at all times, making them a couple instantly"

"Joined at all times? No…" Yui touched her hand, but as the same with Takeru and Yurika, an electric shock went through her, making her yelp in pain. She fell into Apollon, which the shock transferred to, making him scream and fall into Hades, who fell onto Dionysus, who fell on Thor, who feel on a student.

Hades held his head and looked behind him to see the students had fainted from the shock "I brought misfortune"

"Gomen gomen!" Yui quickly apologized.

"Loki, take them off" Balder asked his friend who turned to him.

"Even if you ask me to I can't" Loki told him "Once they're on not even I can remove them, not until they tacitly understood one another"

"But that's-"

"Very well" Tsukito said as he stood up from his chair. Making Yui look at him confused.

"Eh?"

"This is the new mission given to me, I accept"

"Nani?!" Yui couldn't believe what she was hearing, was Tsukito actually going through with this?!

"By the way, what is a couple?" he asked the God of Fire "I'm having difficulty understanding all of this"

"Then I'll teach you how to fall in love" Loki replied "Start by going through the motions, kiss her"

"Ki-"

"What is a kiss?" Tsukito asked, completely confused

"Ano, hold on…"

"A kiss is how a couple communicates by pressing their lips together" Loki replied, putting two fingers on his lips.

"'How a couple communicates'..." Tsukito jotted down in his handbook, and closed his book when he finished "I understand" He then looked at Yui "Kusanagi Yui, please kiss me?"

"Huh?" Tsukito then stepped closer to her, their lips almost touched. But…

Takeru, Apollon, Balder and Yurika yelled and pulled them away from each other, causing them to get zapped once again.

"Loki-san!"

"Loki-Loki!"

"Loki!"

"Loki!"

Loki laughed as they shouted at him, Hades, Thor and Dionysos looked at him, not liking what he had just done. Thoth came in and everyone went to their seats, Tsukito and Yui had to put their desks together which caught his attention. He asked an explanation, to which Tsukito answered with "Don't mind us, please continue the lesson" Thoth did just that, surprisingly it wasn't difficult to write down notes. When writing, Yui accidently knocked the lid of her pen off the desk, she leaned down to get it but because with her hand attached to Tsukito's, he leaned as well with her and they fell from their chairs.

Thoth called them out into the hallway to know what was happening "You can't separate your hands?"

"Hai"

"Unbelievable" Thoth signed as he rubbed the back of his neck "More trouble" He went to walked away but Yui called out for him, making him stop.

"Thoth-sama, can't you-"

"Why should I clean up your mess?" he looked at her with the corner of his eye.

"But…"

"It isn't a problem" Tsukito told him, Thoth humped and looked away.

"Class is over for today" he announced "Tell the others" he walked away, not wanting to stopped again.

Yui turned to Tsukito "Are you sure?"

"Being a couple with you is my mission" he told her, making her slightly blush "I'm going to prepare for the moon viewing"

"I'll help you"

"No, thank you" Tsukito kindly told her "Please watch my back"

"Your back" Yui questioned

"Hai, I read in a book that a working man's back sets a woman's heart aflutter" He pulled out a magazine from his blazer pocket and held it front of Yui, the book wasn't what Yui expected it to be. The cover was a man with his arms around a women, they were only in shirts which were unbuttoned.

"This is…"

"Loki Laevatein lent it to me, there are all kinds of things in here I don't now, it's quite informative"

"Eto, that book…" Yui didn't know what to say to Tsukito, how as she suppose to tell him that he's reading a love magazine, which was not as innocent as the other ones out there.

"So you don't need to worry about me" he said "I am trying to become a capable man"

"Ehhh!" Yui sweatdropped at him, once again not believing what came out of Tsukito's mouth.

* * *

Tsukito hit nail with a hammer on a fairly big piece of wood, it was the finishing touch to the product. He sighed and wiped his forehead, getting rid of the sweat "It done"

"Good work, Tsukito-san" Yui praised with a smile "I can't believe you even made a bench"

"This is my duty" he told her, she still smiled.

 _You also made a lot of mistakes_ Yui mentally said as she looked at the pile of pieces of wood with damaged nails.

"Well? Is your heart pounding?" he asked her urgently

"Eh? No, um…" Yui replied while blushing, how could he ask something like that so straightforward.

"That's odd" he picked up the magazine and looked at a page "The book said women are weak to a man's sweat, perhaps I did not sweat enough" like Apollon he proceeded to read a passage from the book "'For an extra push, create a contrast between sweating and wearing glasses'" Yui bit her lips as he read and looked at him not blinking, she honestly couldn't believe that Tsukito was taking this prank Loki caused on them very seriously "I see, glasses huh?" Yui chuckled nervously at him, hoping to calm herself down.

Behind them, Yurika and the rest of the gods watched. Yurika long with Loki, Takeru, Apollon and Balder hid in the bushes while Hades, Dionysos and Thor peeked out from a pillar behind them. They all watched with intense.

"Hey aren't they kinda close?" Apollon said in a worried tone "Are they growing closer?"

"Now now" Balder said "It's because of the rings, they can't help it"

"Right, it's because of the rings, they can't help it" Takeru repeated, trying to convince himself.

"They're already so close they might as well kiss-"

"Loki!/Loki-Loki/Loki-san!" You can guess which four shouted at him. At the pillar, Hades turned to look at Dionysos and Thor.

"What are you doing here?"

"How about you?" Dionysos retorted back as he kept his eyes on Yui and Tsukito.

Yurika jumped and leaned forward "They're moving" They followed the two quietly as they walked and ended up in Takeru's and Tsukito's dorm. They hid behind the plants and watched Yui and Tsukito in the kitchen. On the kitchen counter was a chopping board, mixing bowl and the ingredients. There was also a big pot half filled with water on the stove that was built into the counter.

"Your also making the dumpling yourself?" said a stunned Yui, she began to wonder if there was going to be anything at the Moon-viewing that Tsukito didn't do.

"Of course" He did say that he was going to do everything, he bend down to get the right temperature to boil the dumplings in.

"I'll help you" Yui insisted, sensing that something bad was going to happen.

"That's all right, please rest" he said to her "I can do it perfectly well myself"

"Tsukito-san, are you good at cooking?" Yui asked him as he stood up and looked at her.

"It's my first time"

"Eh"

"There's no problem, I've done my research" Was he trying to make her relax or inform her that he knows what he is doing? "First, you boil water in a pot" He used one hand and managed to lift the pot, only for it to slip out of his hands and fall onto the floor, making the water spill.

"I'll help you, please let me help you!" Tsukito finally let Yui help him, they half filled the pot once again and put on the stove, Yui helped Tsukito with the temperature. As the water boiled they mixed the ingredients together and broke it apart, Yui put it on the chopping board and used her hand to made them round.

"They're done!" she smiled as she finished the last dumpling, the bell then rang, getting her attention. She looked at Tsukito "Tsukito-san, once we're done with this let's take a break…" Yui stopped talking as she saw how focused Tsukito was as he began to make some dumplings himself.

 _He's so focused…_ Flashes of today's events events went through Yui's mind.

" **This mission i shall carry out to perfection"**

" **This is my duty"**

 _Why is Tsukito-san so-_ Her thoughts broke as a grumbling sound broke out which made the young girl blush. Tsukito's focused broke and he looked up from his work.

"What was that?"

"D-Don't worry about it! Just forget it!" she begged _Why does he only seem to notice this sort of thing?_ The girl was so embarrassed she looked down and closed her eyes, Tsukito looked at Yui for a moment before putting three dumplings on a plate with a fork and lifted it to her.

"Here" Yui opened her eyes and looked up to see him offering her food.

"Huh? But…"

"Gomen, when I'm focused I lose sight of my surroundings" he apologized "Please, have these" Yui smiled as his kind offering.

"Arigato" Yui used the fork to pick up a dumpling and put it in her mouth, after chewing and swallowing it her smile grew "Delicious! They're really good Tsukito-san!"

"That's good" he said in relief as he put the plate down on the counter "Then, is your heart pounding yet?"

"Huh?"

"I was so focused I almost forgot to come onto you" he explained as he read the magazine again "The book says that women like to taste and take little bites of food, statically speaking they are also weak to phrases like 'just one bite' or just for you"

 _He wasn't being considerate because I was hungry_ nevertheless Yui smiled and once again used the fork to pick up a dumpling from the plate and held it infront of Tsukito.

"Is something wrong?" he looked at her confused as he put down the magazine .

"Here" she offered "You should have some too"

"No, I-"

"You haven't eaten lunch either" she reminded him "Go head" He looked at her a bit surprised before giving in.

"Arigato" He opened his mouth and leaned to the fork, eating the dumpling. For they could not hear it, Apollon, Takeru and Balder whined in jealously.

"No fair! That's not fair" Apollon pouted "I want Yousei-san to feed me too!"

"Let's see how many dumplings Totsuka-san can fit in his mouth" Balder said with an evil smile

"No Bal-Bal, Tsuki-Tsuki will suffocate!"

"Why don't I hear you complaining" Takeru said to Yurika who was on his left.

"Yui-chan has fed me many times, why should I get jealous if she's only feeding him once?" she replied with a shrug, Takeru then looked back at the scene and saw Usamaro, who caught the other gods attention as well

"Usamaro!" he quickly ran and picked up the animal and hid behind the boxes which were a few feet from Yurika and the others "You can go hear him now Usamaro, you'll get zapped"

Loki giggled "Then we'd have a whole roast rabbit"

"Loki!/Loki!/Loki-san!/Loki-Loki!" he laughed at them but stopped as Dionysos got their attention.

"Huh? They disappeared somewhere" Takeru's eyes widen as he looked over from the boxes to find that they had indeed gone.

* * *

"There we go" Yui said as they pulled some pampas grass from the field "We picked too much pampas grass"

"You're right" Tsukito agreed "Shall we return to the academy"

"Hai" They gathered the pampas grass they got in their arms and started to walk back, as they walked Yui failed to notice a small rock in her path and almost tripped, Tsukito quickly grabbed her hand since they were locked together by the rings. "A-Arigato" Yui stood up but Tsukito didn't let go of her hand. Instead he held her hand probably and laced their fingers together.

"It's dangerous, let's return like this" Yui didn't answer and he pulled her into walking with him.

"A-Ano, was this also in your book?" she asked him nervously as he was holding her hand, he turned to her confused "N-Never mind, it's nothing" she quickly said "By the way, did you go Moon-viewing often before you came here?"

"As the god of Tsukuyomi, gazing upon the moon was my mission, but this is my first time viewing the Moon as part of a school function" he replied "Aside from Moon-viewing I'd never do anything resembling a school function prior to coming here"

"You haven't? Not at all?" she asked surprised

"No, not at all" he confirmed

"I see...I guess that will make today your first Moon-viewing" she said "We'll have to make sure you enjoy it"

"Enjoy it?" he asked in a shocked voice, Yui looked at him, shocked.

"Huh? You aren't excited? Even though you've worked so hard to prepare for it?"

"No, I'm not interested in how enjoyable it will be, this was simply a mission given to me"

"A mission?"

"Performing my missions gives value to my existence, in contrast, my existence would be meaningless if I didn't fulfill them"

"That isn't true! Your missions have nothing to do with it" Yui told him "You are who you are, there's no value or reason to existence. Eating good food each day and laughing when you have fun are all you need to do, so you don't…"

Tsukito stopped walking, making Yui stop too "I don't understand" he said "Does food taste good? Do you laugh when you have fun? I don't understand" he looked at the ground with a confused and sad face "I am the god of Tsukuyomi" he then looked up "Since my birth I have spent all my time looking at the moon, I know nothing else, and I have no intention of learning. I'm not interested"

Wind hit them and made some pampas grass flow out of their hands, they watched them fly away.

"Are you sure you aren't interested? Are you sure you don't enjoy anything at all?" they looked at each other, Tsukito blank and Yui seriously "But while I was preparing for the Moon-viewing with you today I had fun the whole time, it was really, really fun" she held Tsukito;s hand tighter and he looked at her shocked.

* * *

Everyone whistled at what Tsukito and Yui had done for the moon-viewing. They were on a roof with a large and long table with different foods on as well as drinks. They were all dressed in kimonos.

Thor wore a dark brown one while Hades wore a black one, Loki's was black with purple diamonds on the ends and his left sleeve and Dionysos wore a white one which fades into purple at the middle. Takeru wore a blue one with dark blue wave patterns at the bottom and Balder wore a gold one which faded into white near the end. Apollon wore a dark blue on with darker patterns and Yurika wore a dark red with gold flower patterns in the middle and had her hair in a braid.

"This is pretty nice" Loki commented

"How extravagant" Hades said with a smile.

"Red bean paste, soy flour, sweet glaze, sesame, green soybean" Dionysos looked at the different flavored dumplings "I wonder which would go with wine…"

"Way to go Brother! This is amazing!" Takeru praised

"Yui-chan you look so cute!" Yurika gushed as Yui wore a dark purple kimono, her hair was up in a bun and held a red flower clip.

"You look beautiful in a kimono Yousei-san! You look fantastic!"

"A-Arigato" Yui blushed at the wonderful comments she received.

"This is splendid Totsuka-san" Balder said to Tsukito with a smile "This must be Japanese wasabi" he said mentioning the green dumplings.

"Wasabi?" Apollon, Yui, Yurika and Takeru questioned.

"Balder Hringhorni, do you mean the Japanese concept of 'wabi-sabi'" Tsukito corrected.

"Oh right, it's called wabi-sabi isn't it?" Badler said

"Yeah Bal-Bal, I'm pretty sure wasabi is a spicy Japanese-"

"So spicy!" They turned to see Dionysus holding a green dumpling, holding his neck with tears in the corners of his eyes "It's so spicy! Someone bring me water, no alcohol!" he fell on his knees with his hand on the table as he couched, Takeru walked over to him and leaned over.

"That's not green soybean flavour, it's wasabi!" he exclaimed with a sweatdrop

"Have I caused misfortune again?" Hades asked as he leaned over to Dionysus, Loki who was a few feet away from them giggled.

"Jackpot"

"Loki…"

"Wasabi-flavoured dumplings? Agana Belea let's try these as well" Balder smiled as he went behind Apollon and started to push him to the table of flavoured dumplings.

"N-No way, I don't like spicy food, I don't like spicy food!"

"Come on…"

As the Moon-viewing went on. Tsukito and Yui sat on the bench Tsukito had made behind the table of flavoured dumplings and other foods and drinks. They turned to each other after a few minutes of silence.

"Ano-"

"Ano-"

"Oh, go ahead"

"Oh go head"

They repeated the same thing at the same time as they tried to talk to each other.

"You first" Yui managed to say.

"No, you first" Tsukito kindly said.

"No, you first" Yui then giggled "There's no end to this is there?" Tsukito then turned away from the girl and looked at the moon.

"Kusanagi Yui"

"H-Hai"

"Earlier you asked me if I truly don't enjoy anything"

"Hai…"

"When you asked I didn't understand what you were saying, I still don't truly understand. However.." he said as he turned to look behind her, Yui followed his and saw everyone having fun. Loki had Apollon trapped by grabbing his arms from behind while Balder tried to get him to eat wasabi dumplings, the rest were sat on another bench eating the dumplings and enjoying some juice. They turned and looked back at the moon "I feel the moon is more beautiful now that I have ever seen it"

Tsukito then smiled, Yui gasped and blushed "I agree!" she happily said with a smile, their rings then glowed red, releasing the hold and breaking apart their hands, the rings crumbled and fell off their fingers. "The rings.." Yui lifted up her hand to see them off "Why?"

"Maybe because you experienced a heartfelt connection?" Loki said, popping his head over the wall to look at them.

"B-But we aren't a couple" Yui looked up at him.

"A couple? What do you mean? I told you they'd come off once you reached a tacit understanding"

"You mean-"

"Hey Loki! Have some wasabi dumplings!" Dionysos shouted as he recovered from his attack

"Oh crap" Loki hurriedly ran off smiling as Dionysos ran after him.

"W-Wait!" Sadly Yui's shot didn't get heard as he kept running.

"It seems Loki Laevatein played a trick on us" Tsukito summed up, Yui nervously smiled at him.

"Yousei-san!"

"Brother!" Takeru, Apollon, Balder and Yurika ran over to them

"The rings came off?" Yurika asked as she noticed them without their rings.

"If the rings came off d-does that mean you're a c-couple?!" Apollon asked worried at Yui.

"No, that was a lie-"

"Is it true, Brother?!" Takeru asked his brother as well worriedly, his and Apollon's face showed how displeased they were "No...No!"

Balder then walked to Tsukito and leaned down "I'd like to have a chat with you later, Totsuka-san" he smiled which hid his displeased feeling. While the gods whined, Yui and Tsukito smiled at each other.

"Yousei-san!"

"Is it true, are you a couple?!"

"What am I supposed to do about this? Someone tell me!"


	7. Balder and Loki I

" **We'll always be together! It's a promise!" a young voice said happily, as a hand went on top of two others.**

* * *

It was winter time in the garden realm, the snow covered the trees, buildings and the ground. Loki and Thor were in a process of making a snowman, they had already done rolled up a big pile of snow for the bottom and a smaller one for the middle, Thor put an even smaller ball of snow on top. Loki put buttons on for the eyes and a bucket on it's head while Thor drew the smile on with his finger. They then stood, Loki put his hands on his hips, proud of their work.

"Yosh! It's done" a sneeze came behind them, he turned to see Takeru running along the path, rubbing his nose.

"It's so cold" he muttered, Loki smirked and made a snowball, he threw it and it hit Takeru in the head. Takeru stopped running and turned to Loki, gritting his teeth.

"Gomen gomen, my hand slipped" Loki smirked.

"You bastard…" Takeru scooped up some snow and threw it at him, only to have Loki dodge it easily.

Loki laughed "You'll never hit me with those!" he ran off with Takeru chasing him.

"Wait you jerk!" he yelled as he threw another snowball. Hades and Yurika watched them from the steps.

"It's snowed quite a bit" Yurika said as she sat down besides him.

"Hai" he agreed "Winter snowfall is a snow joke" he chuckled as his own joke, a snowball hit him on the forehead, causing him to fall back.

"Gomen Hades-san!" Takeru apologized while Yurika giggled.

* * *

Yui stood on her tiptoes reaching for a book in the library, she leaned farther up but could still not reach it "Just a little more…" Suddenly a hand came up and got it for her, Yui stood on her feet and turned behind her to see who it was.

"Balder-san!"

"Here you go" he said as he gave her the green book.

"Arigato" Yui put it on a book trolley which had six other books on, they all had a title related to Christmas. Balder, wanting to help her, pushed it as he and Yui walked through the school hallways. "I didn't think the season would change just as we prepared for our cultural festival"

"The same thing happened during our seaside school" Balder reminded her

"Zeus-san really is fickle…" Balder turned to her and smiled "A winter cultural festival, I hope we can come up with some good ideas-"

All of a sudden they heard a rush of footsteps and cheers from boys and girls, they looked in front of them to see a load of the spirit students running towards them. Unfortunately as they go to them Yui got pushed away into the crowd.

"Balder-sama!"

"Why isn't our club practicing today?"

"Excuse me!" Yui said trying to push through "Please let me through-" she yelped as she got pushed away again.

"Gomen minna-san, I'm doing some research for the student council" Balder told them, he didn't look to happy to see them.

"Research? We'll help you!"

"Let is help you!"

"Excuse me...Please let me-" Yui got pushed out of the crowd but she rushed back in "Please let me-" and got pushed out again "Yosh"

"Could you please let me through?" Balder asked them kindly, he desperately wanted to move past them and get to the student council room.

"Your troubling Balder-sama!"

"Make way!"

"Then why don't you move? And you too!"

"You move!"

"I'll move after you do"

Balder signed as he could not get passed.

"Balder-san!" Balder looked down to see Yui in her knees holding her hand out to him "This way, now, while you can!" Yui managed to get Balder away from the crowd and run into another hallway without getting seen. They leaned against the wall as Yui caught her breath, when she did she looked at Balder and smiled "Let's see how things go from here"

"Are you alright?" he hurriedly asked her as he held her hand gently "Are you hurt?"

"Huh? I'm f-fine"

"Good, if anything happens to you I'll take responsibility for it" He told her

"H-Hai" Yui said "Ano Balder-san are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Oh, you can't get hurt can you?" she said, suddenly remembering that no one can hurt him.

"Because my mother loved me so much, in order to protect me from death, she made agreements with all things in creation" he explained to her "That's why no one can hurt me, it was my mother's promise"

"Promise?" she questioned in confusion, Balder looked down, sad.

"Everything that might cause me harm avoids me" He looked at her with a smile "But I can hurt myself, if I trip and fall"

Yui giggled "Now that you mentioned it, the first time we met you tripped" Balder smiled then looked at her seriously.

"You're strange, you've been strange since we met. Why does being around me not affect you?"

"Huh?" He then smiled at her.

"As god of light I subconsciously charm everyone around me, but you have not changed, you see me for who I truly am"

"A-Ano…" Balder leaned forward so that he was inches away from Yui's face.

"You're special"

"Huh?"

"I feel comfortable by your side" his hold on her hand tightened "I wish I could stay here forever" Yui gasped and was taken back by his words. Loki walked out of a corridor smiling and stopped when he saw Balder and Yui.

He glared at them.

* * *

"Christmas market?"

"Hai, in the human world Christmas is a widespread essential winter event"

"See? They decorate fir trees like this and enjoy feats together" Balder said as he put the book on the table for all of them to see, they were sitting in the council room where Yui and Yurika were telling them about Christmas. The gods looked at the page too see a picture of a family sitting at a table eating with their decorated Christmas tree behind them.

"Is this a Christmas market?" Tsukito asked the god of light

"No, a Christma market is a marketplace where decorations and food are sold" he replied "See? Like this" he showed them a page from another book where it showed a big three decorates with ball-balls, tinsel and all sorts of other decorations, it had a golden star on the top along with a red ribbon.

"Oooh" Apollon smiled as he saw the picture, to him the trees looked really nice and pretty.

"I understand…"Dionysos said

"Well? Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could do this?" Baler asked, Apollon stared at the picture longer before speaking.

"Kalos!"

"K-Kalos?"

"It meant 'the greatest'" Apollon explained to Yui "We'll open a Christmas market at the cultural festival!"

"Really?" the girls asked excitedly.

"From the photos, it seems showier than a typical cultural festival" Tsukito said as he picked up a book and looked at the images.

"I know" Balder said making everyone look at him "Why don't we set up booths in the inner courtyard? We can decorate trees there and turn them into a Christmas trees"

"That's sound wonderful" Yui smiled

"Great idea Balder-san!" Yurika praised.

"We should arrange the decorations at once" Tsukito informed them, Apollon closed his eyes and put a hand to his neck, he hummed as he was deep in thought.

"What's wrong, Agana Belea?" Balder asked

"I don't mind if it's just trees" Apollon answered as he opened his eyes and look at them, lowering his hand "But I prefer something explosive"

"E-Explosive?" Yui never thought that Apollon would say something like that!

"Hai, 'Art is explosive!' That's what I read in a book, we should finish with a flashy explosion!" he said excitedly "How much gunpowder will we need?"

"That isn't what they mean by 'art is explosive'" Yurika said as she looked at Apollon worriedly.

"Really?"

"Hey, look…" Dionysos put his book on the table for them too see "Some regions burn their trees at the end of Christmas to pray for good health"

"Then we should burn the trees in our-"

"Absolutely not!" Yui cut Apollon off.

"Awww…"

"But it would nice to have some kind of centerpiece" Baler thought, Tsukito then looked up from the book he was reading.

"If we can't come up with anything immediately why don't we think about booth's first?" he proposed.

"You're right" Badler agreed "Without booth's it isn't a market"

"How should we pick groups for booths?" Apollon asked "Draw lots? Play rock-paper-scissors?"

Balder looked at Yui with a smile, hoping that she'll pick to be with him.

"What you you think?" Dionysus asked the girls

"Well…" Yui was deep in thought on how to pick the groups, she needed something simply to do it.

"How about dividing them up by your mythology's nation of origin?" Yurika offered.

"Huh?" Balder looked at her shocked while the others looked confused.

"Good idea Yurika-chan" Yui praised her with a smile.

"By a myth?" Apollon questioned

"Hai, aside from me and Yui-chan you all live in the same dorms, that'll make it easier to work" Yurika explained to the blonde.

"So I would work you, Kusanagi Yui and Totsuka Takeru then" Tsukito summed up

"That's a great idea! I'm getting excited!" Apollon smiled.

Dionysus straightened up from his chair "Yosh, we should let the others know" he seemed excited for this market just like Apollon.

"Things are going to get busy" Tsukito said, knowing that everyone will be working hard.

"Hai!"

* * *

"I put my orders in the school store" Yui told Balder as they walked through one of the many hallways of the academy "Now I have to think about my booth"

"Why?" Balder asked as he stopped walking, Yui stopped as well and turned to him confused.

"Huh?"

"Why did you agree with Yurika-san's method that would separate us?"

"Separate?"

"Forming groups based on mythology! I wanted to be by your side, I wanted to always look upon you!" Yui jumped at his words and was taken back.

"Huh? Eto.."

"In my heart I have counted every time you have smiled at me or spoken to me" he told her, putting a hand on his chest "Every time the setting sun illuminates you hair and makes it shine…"

"Eh?" Now Yui was very confused by what Balder was saying, it didn't make any sense to her.

"Robbing me of those precious moments is a serious crime" he then walked closer to her "As punishment you will dine with me every day from now on" he grabbed her using using a bit of force and smiled "Now that that's decided, let's get dinner"

"But I need to talk to my group about our booth-"

"Hey Yui-chan!" the turned behind them too see Yurika, Takeru and Tsukito walking out of a corridor.

"Quit loafing around, weren't we going to discuss out both?" Takeru asked

"A-Ano.."

"Gomen you three" Badler cut in and wrapped an arm around Yui's shoulders "Actually we need to assist the teacher"

"Eh? But-"

"You do?" questioned Tsukito "Then I guess it can't be helped.

"A-Ano-"

"We'll make the booth decisions about our booth, see you later!" he waved, dragging Yurika with him as she just stood there watching them.

"W-wait!"

"Come on, Yui-san" Balder said pulling Yui to him "What shall we have for dinner? Fried-chicken? Or maybe ginger-fried pork?" he asked as he dragged her with him down the hallway.

"Wait Balder-san, why did you say that?"

"Balder!" Loki said happily as he ran between them, breaking Balder's hold on Yui arm "Where have you been Balder?"

"Loki, be careful! Apologize to Yui-san" Balder scolded him

"Hai…" he quickly turned to Yui and leaned down "Gomen!"

"It's fine" he stuck his tongue at her and wiggled his fingers while making a funny noise, she looked at him confused. He stopped and turned to Balder.

"Hey Balder let's get dinner together" he looked at Balder happily

"Gomen Loki, I promised that from now on I'd have dinner with Yui-san everyday" Loki turned his face to the side to glare at Yui, she was taken back and he quickly looked away.

"Really? That's too bad, and i prepared your favourite barbecue too.." If Balder wasn't going to come then Loki would have to force him by teasing him.

"Barbecue?"

"That's right" he fake pouted as he turned to his golden-haired friend "That meat you love so much" Balder started to sweat, Loki wasn't backing down and leaned closer to Balder lacing his hands together "There's so much meat! And it's so, so good"

"But I must dine with Yui-san…" Badler said, trying to ignore what Loki was saying but failed "I know!" He leaned up and smiled brightly "Yui-san, come eat barbecue with me!"

"Huh?" Loki and Yui looked surprised at Badler, who clap his hands in excitement.

"Yeah that's it, that's they way to go!" He walked to Yui and grabbed her hand and dragged her along with him as he walked.

"Nani?!" Yui looked at Balder in shock as he dragged her, after hearing Loki calling for him to stop she looked back at him to see him glaring at her. She didn't understand why Loki hated her.

* * *

The barbecue was held on the roof, it has grass on so people could lay down and talk amongst others. Thor was cooking the meat on the barbecue while Loki turned them over, Balder and Yui stood and waited for the food.

Balder was extremely happy as he watched the meat cook, he held his plate up as Loki put a cooked steak on it.

"Eat up Balder" Balder used his chopsticks to hold the food and eat it.

"Arigato Loki" he said as he ate a piece, Loki then gave Yui a plate with only vegetables on.

"Here, you eat too" he was smiling at her, but it doesn't take a genius to know that it was a fake smile.

"A-Arigato" Yui sweatdropped as she took the plate _Why is this happening?_

"Here" Yui looked up to see Balder holding a piece of meat with his chopsticks inches from Yui's mouth.

"Eh?"

"Here Yui-san, open up" he smiled and leaned closer

"Eh? But…"

"'Ah…'" Yui had no choice but to eat the piece from Balder's chopsticks "Is it good?"

"H-Hai" They heard something drop and saw Loki looking at them in shock.

"B-Balder gave...He gave someone his meat?"

 _He's this upset over one piece?_ Yui thought as she watched Loki.

"Hey you! What have to done to Balder!" Loki said angrily as he pointed at Yui "Do Japanese gods have some weird power?!"

"I didn't do...wait god? Do you mean me" she asked him, Loki looked at her weirdly.

"Huh? What are you talking about? Who else could I be referring to?"

"Ano, your wrong" she told him kindly "I'm not-"

"She's human" Loki looked at Balder confused.

"Eh?"

"Loki, Yui-san is a human, as well as Shimizu-san" Yui noticed that Balder didn't call Yurika 'Yurika-san' as he normally did? What made him call her by her surname?

"Eh?...Eh?!" Needless to say Loki was shocked "Human? This girl?" he pointed at her.

"You mean you didn't know" she asked him, Loki turned to her, a bit angry.

"Whether I knew isn't the point!" What's a human doing here? Isn't this a place for gods to study humans?!"

"W-Well, Zeus-san"

"She's here to represent humanity as well as Shimizu-san" Balder told his friend "They're helping us properly understand humans"

"I don't believe this...humans" Loki clutched his head in despair "I was living with humans"

"Do you have to say it that way?" Yui asked him annoyed

"Thor did you know about this?" he asked his friend

"Hai"

"No way! Why? Am I the only one who didn't know this?" he asked them "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Gomen" Balder smiled sadly at Loki "I never realized you didn't know" Loki clutched his head again and went on his knees.

"This sucks, this seriously sucks" he muttered "I can't believe a human, of all things, is Balder's...If that's how it is" he slightly raised his head to look at Yui, who was watching him and glared "Now I want to keep you apart even more"

Yui's eyes widen at his words

* * *

Outside in the school yards the markets were being set up, everyone had boxes of decorations and were painting their booths. At Yui's booth, Tsukito and Yurika were painting while Takeru was on the roof doing god knows what.

"I'm going to the school store then" Yui announced "Yurika-chan, can you come with me?" Yuria turned to Tsukito.

"Can you managed without me?" Tsukito nodded at her and Yurika nodded at Yui "Arigato Tsukito-san" The girls started to walk, they chatted on their way but got interrupted by a certain god.

"Yui-san!" Balder ran up to them and they stopped.

"Balder-san"

"What's up? Where are you going? Can I go with you?" he questioned her with a smile

"U-Um…"

"Balder!" Loki ran up to them while Thor walked "Balder, what are you doing? Where are you going? Can we go with you?"

From then on whenever Yui and Balder where together Loki would always but in with Thor watching, he interrupted them when they were talking eating lunch, talking about their lessons and even P.E where he leaned his hands on Yui while she was stretching, causing her back to hurt.

Yui winced as she walked down the academy stairs, rubbing her back, she was with Yurika as they walked, both had changed back into their uniform.

"The pain will go away in time Yui-chan" Yurika told her, she had that pain many times as she was very active in P.E lessons "Take a cold bath and then have a warm shower, it really helps"

"Arigato Yurika-chan" Yui smiled at her friend "You always know how to cure pain"

"Being Captain of the football team as it's advantages" Yurika winked, they reached the bottom of the stairs where they heard a familiar voice.

"Wait Loki!"

They leaned pass the wall to see Balder and Loki, by the looks of the it they weren't having a friendly conversation.

"What do you think you're doing?" Bader asked him

"Nanii? What's wrong Balder?" Loki asked, not loosing his teasing tone "Your making a scary face"

"Don't be foolish" Balder replied "I'm trying to have a serious conversation.

"Serious?"

"Why are you so cruel to Yui-san?"

"What are you talking about? I don't understand...Oh anyway-"

"Loki" Balder looked at him seriously "Look into my eyes"

"W-Why are you being so serious?" Loki asked him, a bit surprised from his change "She's just a human girl, who cares about-"

"Loki!" Loki's eyes widen at the raise of Balder's voice "Don't disappoint me any further" Loki was silent for a minute before replying, putting on his cheerful tone.

"Oh right! Come to think of it, there's something I have to do…" Loki said as he began to walk away

"Wait Loki! I'm not finished-"

"I'll listen you you later"

"Loki!" Yii was about to step out and say something when a hand touched her shoulder, she looked back to see Thor standing behind her and Yurika.

"Thor-san.."

"Could you please wear a bell so I know when you're coming? Your like a fucking ninja.." Yurika said with annoyance.

The girls followed Thor outside where they stood on the steps.

"We have always been together...Balder, Loki and I" he said "The three of us enraged the other gods with our recklessness, because Loki was especially mischievous he was ostracized and left alone. Even Balder, god of light, felt alone despite being surrounded by people due to his power to attract others. But opposites attract, and so the two were drawn to each other and became friends"

* * *

"Loki!" Balder put a hand on Loki's shoulder, making him stop walking away "Why are you running Loki? What bothers you so much?"

Loki turned around to face Balder "Why do you care about that human? Why?!" Balder blushed and avoided his friend's eyes

"She's special"

"Huh?"

"When I met her I knew right away, that she...that Yui-san is special to me. As I spent time with her I experienced her sincerity, earnestness and kindness. Being with her makes my heart dance, it warms my heart. She's special, Loki. She is special"

Loki smirked "Special? Your special to me! You, Thor and I...We could do anything together, we promised we'd always be together, no matter what!"

* * *

"They always did everything together, I was always there, watching them"

" **We'll always be together! It's a promise!"**

* * *

Balder looked away from Loki "Of course I remember, it's an important promise"

"Then!..." Loki gritted his teeth as Balder continued to avoid looking at him.

* * *

The three were now walking outside of the academy, the girls listened carefully as Thor continued to speak.

"Loki and Balder share a special bond that not even I can interfere with" he looked at them from the corner of his eye "Like the friendship you two have"

"A special bond…"

"Yui-san" they looked behind them to see Balder running to them "We said we'd have dinner together every day..." he reached them and stopped before Yui "I didn't see you so I thought you'd already eaten"

"Balder-san, a-ano.."

"Well let's go" he said as he grabbed her hand "For dinner tonight I recommend a juicy Hamburg steak"

"Huh? Ah w-wait!" he dragged her with him as he walked away, Loki watched from the window, glaring.

* * *

The sun was setting as Yurika walked along the path while carrying a small box of decorations, she was walking to her booth and looked at the others, impressed with their work. But, she was focusing at the earlier events of today.

"What's wrong with Balder-san today? He was acting differently than normal" she said to herself, she saw how Balder looked at Yui since they met, she saw how Balder would always smile at her and wanted to be by her side. Yurika even saw the looks he gave to the other gods as they stood together and talked, she also noticed how cold he was becoming around her and she didn't know why. Was he angry at her? Jealous? She wished she knew so that they could fix the problem, but the god didn't seem to be in the mood.

The words of what Thor told her repeated in her mind.

" **Loki and Balder have a special bond that not even I can interfere with, like the friendship you two have"**

"Hey!" Yurika broke out of her thoughts as she saw Loki running up to her "Hey there! Kitty cat.."

"Loki-san" Yurika watched as the god stopped in front of her "Do you need something?" something seemed different about Loki but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"I need you help" His common smile remained on his face as did his cheerful tone, but it held a bit of seriousness in it, something was definitely up.

"Help?"

"Hai, come here" He grabbed her and pulled her, making her drop the box of decorations and dragged her between two booths, he stood in front of her as she was put to the back of the wood of the booth.

"What the hell-"

"Quiet!" his cheerful tone and smile now gone "Listen to me carefully" Yurika was taken back by his tone so she kept silent "Your in danger"

"Danger? What do you mean?"

"Balder wants Yui, and he doesn't like it that your with her nearly every second of the day" he explained "If this carries on then he'll be forceful"

"What do you mean by that?" Yurika asked him, slightly worried

"He'll hurt you" Loki seemed troubled as he said this, Yurika felt something from him, like he was worried for her. But it can be true.

"Hurt..me?" Yurika would never of thought that Balder would hurt her, or anyone. He was kind and gentle, he helped out with everything Zeus threw at them. "B-But what will he do to Yui-chan?"

"I don't know" he admitted "But it won't good, that's why we've got to keep them apart, if we don't then they'll both get hurt" Yurika was silent for a moment before speaking.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked "I thought you hated humans…"

"You knew?" he asked, surprised. Yurika shook her head.

"No, Yui-chan and Thor-san told me, but why the sudden change of heart?"

Loki eyes lowered a bit "I don't know why, I'm only doing this to keep Balder safe" his tone lowered, it was quiet and gently like. Yurika couldn't help but smile at the redhead.

"Arigato, Loki-san, for telling me this" Loki looked up at her, a bit surprised "Who knew you had a gentle side"

Loki seemed taken back and slightly blushed "Hah? What are you talking about? You humans are weird"

 _And now he's back to his normal self_ Yurika thought happily, she then got serious "Yui-chan and I are with the same booth, I'll keep an eye out for Balder-san and make sure to hid Yui-chan if he comes by"

"Good" Loki said, going back to his serious change "I'll make sure Balder stays awake" he then leaned forward, his face inches from her, making her blush.

"N-Nani?" Loki grinned and leaned back

"Nothing~ just wanted to make you blush"

"Moi! Loki-san!"

Unknown to them, Balder was watching them from a window in the academy building, fortunately for them he didn't know what they were saying, but he knew one thing…

He didn't like seeing them together.

* * *

Apollon stood on a small wooden podium in the center of the market's, where there were numerous of paths leading out, all the spirit students and the gods (except Balder, Loki, Yui and Yurika) were crowded around him, watching as he made an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the day has finally arrived for-"

"Your talking too much!" Dionysos said loudly with a smirk "Hurry it up!" the spirit students laughed as his joking, Apollon blushed as Dionysos embarrassed him.

"Jeez Dee-Dee, the opening speech is the student council president's job! It's my job!" he whined, in the crowd Hades turned and smiled to Takeru and Tsukito.

"It's time to turn on the lights"

"Hai" Tsukito agreed, he then looked around which got his brothers attention

"What's up Brother?"

"I don't see Shimizu Yurika and Kusanagi Yui" Takeru's eyes widened at his words.

* * *

"B-Balder-san..Um, the lightning ceremony..." Yui looked nervously at Balder who had dragged her away from her booth to an area behind the markets on academy grounds. Yui felt scared by Balder, he was acting differently and she didn't like it, right now she wanted to run away, but she couldn't.

"How do you feel about me?" he asked her quietly but seriously.

"Eh?" Balder grabbed her shoulder with force, making it hurt "Ow!"

"Is it someone else? Do you love someone else? Shimizu-san? Loki?"

"Balder-san what are you talking about?" her fear was rising, why was he asking so many questions? She didn't understand what he was saying, she was so confused!

Balder took his hand off her shoulder and took a step back, looking taken back at her question "I see...I understand"

* * *

"Five!" the crowd chanted with Apollon for the countdown for the lights.

* * *

"In that case…"

* * *

"Four!"

"I'll make it so you can see only me" Balder said, his happy aura now gone, infused with darkness and jealously.

* * *

"Three!"

* * *

Yui eyes widen as Balder stepped closer to her.

* * *

"Two!"

* * *

"Stop, Balder!" Loki shouted as he ran towards them

* * *

"One!"

* * *

Balder had a grip of of Yui's chin and was getting closer and closer to Yui's lips, he was smirking and his eyes held darkness. Yui was stood in fear.

"Yui-chan!"

* * *

"Zero!" the lights all around the market and trees turned on, lightening up the area.

* * *

Yurika grabbed onto Yui's arm and pulled her away, Loki did the same and stood in front of her as Yurika pushed Yui behind her. Balder glared at them and Yui held onto Yurika's arm, finally feeling safe.

"Yurika-chan" she whispered in relief, she went closer to Yurika who wrapped her arms around her.

"Why?" Loki gritted his teeth "Why Balder? Look at me only Balder!" Balder didn't say anything and continued to glare at Loki "You...You belong to me!"


	8. Balder and Loki II

Yui and Yurika were at their booth in the Christmas market, Yui signed as she played what happened earlier in her mind.

* * *

 **"That's enough Loki" Balder said to him annoyed "Why do you keep getting in my way?"**

 **"Please stop this Balder…"**

 **"Just leave me alone-"**

 **"Stop making me suffer!" Balder stood in silence, Loki turned his face to the side and looked at Yurika "Go"**

 **Yui looked up at him "But-"**

 **"I said go!" Yurika took Yui away, both girls not saying another word.**

* * *

"Hey!" Yui jumped and looked at Takeru as he was the one who shouted "Why are you spacing out? Your gloomy expression will drive away our customers. Be more energetic"

"H-Hai"

Takeru then proceeded to bring in customers by shouting as he stirred the red bean soup.

"Totsuka Takeru, you have a customer" Tsukito told him, Thoth walked up to him and put a bag of coins on the table.

"Hey you, give me all the red bean soup you have" he demanded

"So many coins.." Yui said as she saw some fall out of the bag even though it was tied tightly.

"Each student only received ten, why do you have so many" Yurika asked as she leaned on a pillar of the booth. Thoth looked at her.

"'Why' you ask" he walked to her and put a hand on the pillar, trapping her, he held up one of the many coins he had "I earned these coins by sweating away at my own booth, you have no right to complain"

"H-Hai" Thoth leaned back and looked at Takeru.

"I must return to my booth, hurry up with the soup!"

"H-Hai"

Thoth then picked up eight trays of soup and split them so four were on each hand "I'll be back, ready the next match" he commanded and walked away.

"He's gonna eat more?" Takeru deadpanned "Good grief" he signed as he went back to the soup, the girls heard excited voices and looked behind them to see a crowd of students around Balder as he walked. Both girls were stunned by his appearance as they hoped he would be with Loki longer. Yurika looked behind her to see Yui already gone.

 _Shit..._

"Okay...Okay I get it, is there anything you'd like?" they heard him say "Can you let me do some shopping too?"

"Tell me what you want and I'll buy it for you"

"No I will!"

"That isn't what I meant" Balder signed "There's a booth I want to visit myself, so do you think you could let me go?" Balder spotted the booth he wanted and quickly walked over to it, without the crowd following him. "Huh? This is the Japanese booth right?" he asked Takeru and Tsukito.

"It is" Tsukito confirmed

"Where's Yui-san?"

"She should be over there.." Tsukito looked behind Takeru at the small grill "But she isn't"

"Nani?" Takeru looked behind him in shock "Where's she run off to? There's no time to slack off...Who's going to cook the mochi?"

"I'll go look for her" Yurika quickly said as she ran off before anyone could say a word, Balder watched her run, glaring.

* * *

"I just can't face him right now…" Yui said as she walked down a different path of the market, she was surprised to see Hades...watering flowers at his booth?! "How beautiful!" Yui smiled as she walked up to him, Hades seemed surprised by her visit "Your selling flowers here? Whose idea was this?"

"D-Dionysos grew these in the gardening club" Hades said turning his face away from her.

"Eh?" Dionysos smirked at his uncle, knowing he was embarrassed "You're the one who said you wanted to do it"

"This is amazing, you grew such colorful flowers" Yui praised

"H-Hai" Hades blushed (Which I must say is so cute!).

"I wanted to sell wine made from grapes I raised" Dionysos said "But the teacher wouldn't let me" Apollon then ran up to the group with a happy smile, as normal.

"Hey hey! Check out my goods too, it's amazing, it's really amazing!"

Yui walked up to Apollon "Apollon-san, what are you selling?" Yui looked at his booth and immediately didn't like it. There were huge figures of Santa Claus, which look scary by their smile.

"They're my greatest work, Santa Clauses made to scale!" Apollon looked so innocent as he didn't see what he had made.

"Baka, there's no way these will sell" his brother told him.

"They're so realistic, it's frightening" Yui said, silently agreeing with Dionysus.

"They seem like they would ward off evil spirits" Hades said, agreeing with Dionysos and Yui.

"They're not just excellent works of art" Apollon told him "They're also candles, so they're very practical!"

"T-These are candles?" Yui said in shock.

"When you light the wicks on their heads their really bright" Apollon said as he grabbed her hand and took her to see some already lit "See?"

Yui gasped in fright as she saw the skin melting off, showing the skeleton, an eyeball had also fallen off, giving them a horrific look.

"I have reindeer too" Apollon said as she pushed out a reindeer which was on a thin wooden platform with wheels, Yui once again gasped as she saw the eyeball melt out.

* * *

"That isn't art! It's horror" she gasped as she once again walked, she stopped when she saw Thoth at his booth, talking to a spirit student.

"You did well to come here" he told the male student "Give me your money, you can have this, it's a special doll" he said as he held a stuffed mummy toy "Holding it will bring you fortune, if you understand then give me money, I'll let it go for five coins"

OK cut the talking part out, he was interrogating the poor student.

"But there's something else I-"

"You intend to defy me?" Thoth asked the student in a dangerous tone as he slammed his hand on the pillar of his booth, making the student jump "That isn't an advisable decision"

"O-Of course not, I'll pay"

"That's a good boy" Thoth smirked

 _What a hard shell_ Yui thought as she watched the scene, Thoth looked behind him and noticed her.

"You look like you want to say something, observe closely" he said pointing at the student "Just as I said, I'm sweating hard for my coins"

"You shouldn't make your customers sweat…" Yui told him as she walked over to him, the student ran away in fear but neither of them paid mind to it "What was that doll?"

"A mummy"

"A mummy? Then the insides…"

"I don't know"

"Eh?"

"Egyptian mummies are excellently made, even replicas are worth owning"

"Oh, they aren't real..." Yui sighed in relief.

"If you aren't buying, leave!" Thoth said turning to her "Your interfering with business, I need to make lots of money so I can buy more red bean soup" Thoth and Yui looked in his booth to the the trays of bowls he had taken earlier were empty, stacked up on a small table.

* * *

Balder stopped running to catch his breath, he lost sight of Yurika, who he was running after, hoping to see if she could Yui.

"Yui-san, where did you go, Yui-san?"

* * *

"Come one come all!" Yui stopped walking as she saw Loki, speaking to the customers hoping to get them over "It's cheap!" Yui gaped and hid between two booths and peeked over the side.

"It's cheap. Stop by." Thor said loudly without any enthusiasm, he was holding a pink box with a yellow ribbon.

"Can't you sound happier?" Loki asked with a pout "You're driving customers away"

Thor looked at Loki "I cannot"

"Everything is an experience. Come on, fight!"

"This isn't my thing"

Loki walked up to Thor smiling and put his hands on his shoulders "Just do it, work your courage and call some customers over" Thor looked behind Loki and saw Yui, when jumped when their eyes met "Ready! Three, two, one, go!"

"Hey!" Thor pointed at her, he then wiggled his finger back and forth and tutted three times, Loki looked where he pointed. Yui signed and walked over to them.

"What are you doing here" Loki asked, not so nicely

"What am I doing? You called me over?" she replied quietly, Loki turned to Thor.

"Why did you call her here?"

"You told me to call customers over" Thor answered, looking at the redhead

"Yeah but…" Loki signed and put a hand on his head "That's not even how you call to customers!"

Thor smiled "This really isn't my thing" he walked over to Yui "Kusanagi, switch with me" he said as he gave her the box.

"Huh?"

"I'm leaving the rest to you" he walked away with Yui and Loki watching, Loki removed his hand from his hair and reached it out.

"Where are you going Thor? Hey, come back!" Loki looked and Yui and glared "This is your fault. Yui said nothing and followed Loki behind the booth, she put the box down gently on the stand and the two stood in silence. It was about two minutes for it was broken.

"Why are you here" Loki asked, not looking at her.

"Thor-san asked me to stay" she answered, not looking at him as well.

"You don't have to listen to him"

"But isn't it my fault?"

"I know I said that, but what about your own booth?"

"Eto, I sort of…"

"Did he come?" he asked, referring to Balder, Yui was silent which he took as a yes "I see"

"There's a reason for all of this, right?" Yui looked at Loki who said nothing, she looked away and continued to speak "Thor-san told us about it, me and Yurika-chan. Your all childhood friends, I don't know what to do…"

"Just go"

"But-"

"And stay away from Balder"

"But that's...Loki-san, you told Balder-san that he belongs to you" Yui remembered

"No, I didn't" he lied

"I heard you say it"

"...Could you tell me about it?"

"It has nothing to do with you" Loki said

"It does!" Yui turned to Loki "You and Balder-san are both my precious classmates"

Loki looked at Yui in surprise "You…" he quickly looked away "In any case, stay away from Balder! That's all I can say, or they'll be trouble"

"Trouble?"

"Listen-"

"Yui-chan!" Loki and Yui turned to see Yurika running up to them.

"Yurika-chan!" Yurika went to Yui and put a hand on her arm.

"Are you ok? You took off before I could hide you" Yurika said worriedly, Yui nodded at her friend.

"I'm ok"

"Where's Balder?" he asked her, knowing he would follow her.

Yurika looked at Loki "I managed to loose him throw the crowds and paths"

"Listen" he said to Yui as he looked and turned to her "You have to stay away fro Balder, otherwise you'll both get hurt"

"Both us us?" she repeated confused

"I'll say it again, stay away from Balder, for your own sake please believe me"

"Unforgivable" The three turned to see Balder standing in front of the booth, glaring at them with dark eyes. "Loki...you love Yui-san, don't you"

"No, I don't" he told with a desperate voice, knowing that Balder was getting angry.

"You love Yui-san…"

"I'm telling you I don't!"

"I see…" Balder was clutching a handful of balls from one of the boxes on the booth table "I see how it is"

"Balder, listen to me!"

"But I won't let you have her" he threw the balls and the ground and threw the small gate opened in the booth, he grabbed Yui's hand and pulled her to him making her yelp.

"Stop Balder! Let her go!" Loki shouted at him

"No!" Balder shouted "I'll never let her go!" Balder grabbed a big sweet wrapper.

"Oh crap, that's…" Balder threw it and it exploded, releasing a huge cloud of pink smoke "Damn, the prank I set up in out goods"

Yui coughed and Balder dragged her away, Loki had an arm around Yurika, protecting her from the blow. They coughed as the smoke got bigger and bigger.

"W-Wait!"

* * *

Balder and a forced Yui ran behind the academy building, Yui panted as they ran.

"Balder-san wait!" Balder stopped as he heard Yui shout "Why are you doing this?

"Why?" his grip on her hand tightened "What about you? Why don't you understand how I feel!" Yui gasped as he yelled at her, his eyes widen and he quickly calmed down "Gomen for shouting" He then gently let go of Yui's hand

"Balder-san…"

"But I want you to understand, your special to me"

"Special?"

"I'm grateful for the miracle of our having met, as the god of light, my inborn power draws people and animals to me" he told her, he looked away and his eyelids lowered "Everything fears darkness and seeks light, that's why they approach and glorify me, the god of light. But you were different"

"You mean because your power doesn't work on me?" Yui said

"You speak truthfully to me" he said turning to look at her with a smile "You praise me when I am good, scold me when I am bad, support me when you agree and oppose me when you don't" he leaned forward and put a hand on her cheek "I've never met anyone like you, no, there is another"

"Is it Loki-san?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes...But I won't let even Loki have you" his hand trailed to the back of her hair, then to her shoulder and down to her chest where she quickly pushed him away.

"Balder-san stop!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her against his body and wrapped his other hand around her waist "You are special to me, don't you feel the same way?"

"Balder-san?"

"I can tell…"

"Yui-chan!"

He looked and saw Loki and Yurika behind Yui "Stop, calm down Balder!"

"Loki-san! Yurika-chan!" Yui got out of Balder's hold and went to run to them, but Balder quickly pulled her back, her back to his chest and wrapped an arm around her.

"I won't let you have her, if I must give her up, I'd rather…" Balder's body began to glow, his hair turned white and his eyes turned gold.

"Balder don't!" Loki yelled, knowing what was happening, and it wasn't good.

"Balder-san?"

Balder gasped and looked up, his hair began to float. Yui managed to get out of his hold and ran into Yurika's arms before a force pushed its way out, making Yui and Yurika fall down. Loki held Yurika's arms as she sat up, Yui still in her arms.

"What's happening?" she asked him as lightning began to stuck at Balder's feet.

"Wake-up Balder!"

Balder looked at Loki and glared, lightning stuck the windows making them break, the ground causing cracks and the trees, causing branches to fall.

"I'll handle this" Loki told them as he stood up

"Loki-san" Yui watched him stand, worried.

"Balder! Are you sure about this?" he asked as he began to walk to his friend, the wind made it harder for him to walk, but he kept going "This isn't what you want! Balder!" Lightning stuck Loki's cheek and he winced.

"Loki-san!" Yurika was worried for the god as he got stuck, she saw him rub his mark and carried on walking.

"Isn't she...Isn't Yui special to you?" he repeated Balder's words, hoping to get through to him "Isn't she important? Lightning stuck Loki's clothes, but he paid no attention to it "Stop, no more, we promised…" Loki reached out to see himself stepping into some golf wall to get to Balder "That we…" He finally reached Balder and hugged him "That we would always be together"

Balder closed his eyes and the lightning stopped, the wind dies down and his hair and eyes went back to their original colour, his eyes opened.

"I…"

"Don't worry" Loki assured him and he stoked Balder's head "Everything's fine now" Balder the fainted in Loki's arms, Yurika and Yui stood up and ran over to them.

"Loki-san"

"He's just asleep, he's tired" They breathed a sigh of relief "I'll trust you and explain the situation. But in return, you must never tell Balder what happened here, got it?" he said as he looked at them.

"Hai"

* * *

Balder laid in the infirmary bed in only his school shirt and trousers, still unconscious. Loki, Yurika and Yui sat in seats on his side and watched him. They listened as Loki explained to them what was happening.

"Everyone loved Balder, but that's because they're all drawn to the god of light's power, in other words they don't truly love him. It's fake love. Though Balder was surrounded by people he was alone, that was when he met you, Yui" He looked up at Yui who was standing "A human unaffected by the power of light, someone to fill his loneliness…" He turned and looked at Balder "When Balder's emotions become unstable, they run out of control, he becomes a different person"

"So that's what that was" Yurika said, referring to Balder losing control.

"Balder's rampages hurt not only those around him but himself as well, hurting others saddens Balder deeply, that's why I tried to separate you and Balder. That is my responsibility"

"I see…"

"Until now, Balder has only had Thor and me. Well I only had Balder and Thor, so we were in the same boat" Yui at in her chair next to Yurika, who was sat next to Loki.

"You always watched over him" Yurika said, making him look at her "Even though he was surrounded by others, he was really alone…"

"And you've been watching over him, it must of been hard, it must of been painful. If only we could be of more help…" Yui said sadly as she looked down.

"I get it.." The girls looked at him "You aren't only unaffected by the power of light, I think I understand why Blader is drawn to you" he smiled gently at them.

* * *

"See? Isn't this amazing?" Apollon asked excitedly as he held a light lantern in his hands "Now this is what you call explosive art!"

"What do you call these?" Takeru asked as he looked at his, all the gods were holding on except Hades, who was reading a book.

"They're, um…They're called watermelon gratin"

"This book says they're called sky lanterns" Hades said

"Yeah, they're also called that" Apollon told him.

"So these aren't floating lanterns…" Tsukito said as he looked at his "They're flying lanterns"

"Why are these released into the air?" Dionysos asked, not understanding why people let these fly.

"I'm not really sure..." Apollon answered "I know!" he smiled "Let's do this, we'll channel our gratitude into the flames and send them to Santa, saying 'Merry Christmas! Merry Chrismans!'"

"It says that Santa is someone who gives presents" Hades informed his nephew from the book.

"Yeah, you could also say that!"

* * *

"Balder has always been special to me too" Loki told them "Balder is my saviour"

"Your savior?" Yui questioned

"The blood of the Jotnar, a race of giants hated by gods, runs in my veins. No one cared about me, I lived in absolute solitude. I had no friends and no one to talk to. Hated by the gods who treated me like an enemy, I was ignored, when I thought that it might continue for eternity my blood froze. My heart hardened and I hated everything, that was when I met Balder, no matter how much I hurt him he never left me. His straightforward heart, his love for both god and evil changed me. My days were filled with despair, without any joy...And Balder gave me light"

" **We'll always be together! It's a promise!"**

"One day, a god who didn't like me tried to kill me. When he did…"

" **It's over" A young Loi hugged a young Balder "It's all over"**

" **What did I do" asked Balder**

" **Don't worry, everything's fine now"**

" **Loki, why are you covered with wounds?"**

" **I told you...we'll always be together" Balder's eyes widened, he smiled as closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Loki**

" **Okay"**

* * *

Balder woke up with a little gasp, he looked to his side and smiled "I heard your voice, Loki. We'll always be together"

"Yeah" Loki smiled at Balder

"I think I was dreaming"

"I see"

"Where did you get those wounds?" Balder asked worriedly as he saw a plaster on Loki's cheek "Did I…" Loki smiled.

"Just a prank that went wrong, you know, the usual"

"Oh...I see, the usual"

"Yeah"

"Where's Yui-san? I was looking for her at the Christmas market, and...What happened?"

"She and Yurika went to get water, they should be back soon"

"Okay" Balder sat up and looked at his friend "Loki, do you love Yui-san?"

"No, I don't"

"I see, what about Yurika-san?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love Yurika-san?" Loki blushed and looked away.

"Of course not" Balder smiled, the door opened and they turned to see Yurika and Yui, who was holding a tray of cups and a tall wide glass of water.

"You two are really close friends" Yurika said as they walked to them.

"Yui-san…"

"I told you, Balder belongs to me" Loki said as he sat near Balder on the bed and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, the girls smiled.

"Apollon-san has prepared a special event" Yui announced as she put the tray on the side table "Would you like to go?"

"Of course" Balder smiled

"I'm in" Loki said as he raised his hand, as well smiling.

* * *

"The big event to bring our market to a close is starting!" Apollon announced, everyone (including the spirit students) were on boats that were on the river, all of them were holding a lantern "Is everyone ready? Is everyone ready? Ready and…" he let go of his lantern and everyone else followed, they watched as the lanterns floated into the sky.

"It's amazing" Yui smiled as she watched them go.

"So pretty" Yurika said as she held wrapped an arm around Yui's shoulders.

"Yes, it's very beautiful" Balder agreed, he then turned to Yui "Yui-san, I'm grateful for the miracle of our having met, but I rushed into things...I'm also sorry to you, Yurika-san"

"It's fine" Yurika smiled as she waved her hand, Balder then turned to Loki, Yui was happy that Balder was calling Yurika by her first name again.

"I seem to have caused trouble for you too, Loki, I'm really sorry"

"Your such a handful Balder, put yourself in my shoes" Loki teased

"I'm glad, now we can all try to graduate as friends" Yui said happily, Balder smiled at Yui.

"I'm so fortunate" he leaned and gently took hold of Yui's hand, he stood up taking her with him "I have two special people"

"Oi, don't forget me" Yurika smirked as she stood up and held Yui's other hand

"Maybe I'll hold hands too.." Loki smiled as he stood up and held Yurika's hand, Balder smiled at Yui who smiled back, Loki looked at Yurika who was smiling at Yui, he smiled and looked down.

 _You might be special to me as well_ he thought as he looked up and watched the lanterns

* * *

Loki and Thor were walking late at night among the school grounds, however it was different that the other times.

"Loki…" Loki knew what Thor was going to say and stopped walking.

"I know, don't worry" He looked over his shoulder at Thor "I'll kill Balder with my own hands"

"Hai..."


	9. Apollon

Yui opened her eyes to find herself in complete darkness "Huh? Where am I?" a sound of a small bell tang and glowing blue petals appeared and swirled, Yui was confused as to what was happening. Suddenly Apollon's smiling face appeared, she gasped as she found herself in a forest, dark at night but the moon shined to let light in.

Yui saw Apollon a few feet away from her, dressed in a white robe, he was talking to a woman who looked about the same age as Yui, the woman had long wavy brown hair and was also dressed in a white robe. Yui could not see her eyes as her brown bangs covered them.

Apollon grabbed the woman's hand gently and looked at her sweetly "I promise, my love for you will never change" his voice was caring and gentle, Yui hadn't heard him speak like that and it surprised her.

"It's impossible…" the woman said with a sad voice "A god and a mortal cannot live together"

"My love for you will never change, never...Never! As proof of that, I give you this" he opened her hand and hovered his over, a yellow light appeared, when it faded there was a small golden box with a light in it, the woman gasped "It is divine power" he told her "If you open that box you can see the future, you can predict the future"

"Like you, Apollon-sama?"

"Hai, now you and I are the same" The woman smiled in happiness.

"I'm so happy, Apollon-sama!" They hugged and Yui went back into the black space with glowing blue petals.

* * *

Yui gasped and sat up when she woke it was dark outside, she was confused at what she had seen _A dream? Huh? That was Apollon-san and...Who was that? She was beautiful…_

"Wait why did i dream about that? H-How embarrassing!" she quickly laid down and pulled the cover over her, her cheeks flushed red as she saw an intimate moment with Apollon and a woman.

* * *

"Before we've realized it half our time at this academy, as ordained by Zeus, has passed" Thoth announced to the class.

 _Oh, right, it's already been six months…_ Yui remembered.

"That said, we will be holding a major event essential to student life"

"An event sounds cool!" Loki spoke with a smile, getting a bit excited.

"What kind of event is it?" Tsukito asked Thoth

"Hey, baka! What are you doing?" All eyes turned to Apollon who was resting his head in his arms, asleep. Thoth walked over to his desk and slammed his hands down on it, Apollon woke up with a jump, looking around frantically before looking at Thoth "You fall asleep during my class and call yourself a student council president?"

"G-Gomen, I didn't sleep well last night…" Apollon told him with a sad tone "I get the feeling I was dreaming all night , but i can't remember anything…"

 _Dreaming!..._

"Hurry up and tell us about the event!" Loki whined, rocking on his chair. Thoth leaned up and looked at him.

"The event we shall be holding will be...midterm exams!"

"Nani?!" Yui and Yurika shouted in shock, Yui actually shot up from her seat and looked at Thoth in disbelief. The gods looked at them as they gave their reaction.

"They will be held in three days, they will be comprehensive!" Thoth told them as he walked away.

"N-No" Yui fell back in her chair. The bell rang and Thoth left but the students, along with the gods, Yui and Yurika stayed.

"I thought this academy didn't have exams, I was so sure…" Yurika whined as she pulled a chair up to Yui's desk while the gods stood around them.

"I had no idea exams were such a terrifying event" Hades said, shocked by how Yui and Yurika were scared about hearing exams.

"I don't remember anything we've studied so far" to be honest Loki I'm pretty sure everyone knew that.

"I know, Apollon, can you predict the contents of the exams?" Takeru asked Apollon as he leaned over to him, Apollon was sitting in his desk staring at it. He was confused when he saw Takeru by him "Huh? Nani?"

"Weren't you listening?" Loki said as he went to Apollon's other side "We're asking you to predict the exam contents"

"Gomen, but I can't make a prediction like that" he smiled sadly at them "I just can't" The boys along with Dionysos sighed.

"You can't huh" Takeru said, disappointed.

"Come on, don't be disappointed" Balder told them "Let's all study together"

* * *

All of them were now in the council room with all of Tsukito's notebooks were on the table, he put the last one down after he read it. "My records of our lessons are perfect"

"Way to go Bro!" Takeru praised him

"That'll help us" Thor said, a bit pleased.

"However, I don't understand the contents" they signed in defeat

 _That was pretty blunt_ Yui noted

"No problem" Dionysos, getting their attention "Not only do I not understand anything but my noted are blank too!" he chuckled as he showed them his empty book.

"That isn't something to be proud of" Yurika told him, a bit annoyed that he found this funny. Yui signed and looked at Apollon who was asleep in a chair to her right, the others turned to him as well, not hearing his enthusiastic voice.

"How about you wake up?" Thor said as Hades went over to him and shook his shoulder gently.

"Hey, Apollon" Apollon's eyes tiredly opened and Hades pulled his hand back.

"Huh? Was I asleep again?" he asked tiredly .

"You really are A-fool-lon" Loki teased "What are you doing?"

Yui looked at Apollon before turning to the others "Oh, right! I'm going to the school store" she announced as she stood up "My snacks should have arrived by now"

"Nani? Snacks?" Hades looked at her confused.

"A study party isn't complete without snacks" Yui told him "I ordered some strawberry rice cakes too"

"I see" he said as he turned to the side and crossed his arms over his chest

"Well, see you later!" Yui walked and was about to exit the room but Apollon stopped her.

"I'll help you!" he smiled, Yui returned it when she turned to him.

"Arigato"

* * *

Yui and Apollon were walking in one of the hallways of the academy back to the council room, they were carrying a brown paper back each in their arms which was filled with delicious snacks and drinks.

"You really ordered a lot" Apollon smiled at Yui.

"Hai, you can't have a study party without snacks" she reminded him, Apollon giggled.

"Studying with everyone sounds nice, it sounds great!" he said happily "It's hard to believe we were all divided when we first came here"

"Hai, it really is" Yui smiled, she then looked at Apollon concerned "Ano, Apollon-san, are you okay?"

"Huh?" he looked at her surprised by her question, his expressed lowered as he knew what she meant and quickly smiled "I'm just fine, I'm kalos"

"That's good then" Yui sighed with a smile and giggled "I'm so happy we have friends that we can even enjoy studying with"

Apollon stopped walking and his eyes darkened "Happy…" he muttered

"Eh?" Yui looked at him confused as he stopped.

"I...must never be happy" Yui eye's widen when he said these words, it was like he was not in control of his body "Because...Because I committed a crime that can never be forgiven" Silence filled the air when he finished, Yui didn't know what to do for she didn't understand what just happened. Apollon's eyes widen as he realized what he had said and smiled at Yui "Ah gomen...it's nothing" he told her quickly.

"Ano.."

"I was kidding...forget about it" he walked with a sad face and went up the stairs while Yui stood there in shock.

A familiar sound of a little bell rang and glowing blue petals appeared behind Yui, Yui turned around and found herself in stone greek-like building. She saw the women that appeared in her dream with Apollon, she was sitting on a chair holding the box of light he gave her.

"I'm sure our future together will be happy!" the woman said, she opened the box and it glowed yellow, she let go of it in surprise but it floated and turned shaped itself into a ball.

* * *

As Apollon took another stop, he turned around and didn't see Yui near him "Yousei-san?" he gasped and dropped the bag he was holding and ran back down the stairs "Yousei-san! Yousei-san!"

* * *

The ball of light entered the woman's body, she clasped her hands together and smiled "And now, you and I will share the same future" However, her eyes widened in fear and tears streamed down her face, she cried and fell on the floor "What is this future?" she sobbed.

"Ano.." Yui reached a forward going to held the woman, but another hand grabbed hers and pulled her out of the vision and back in the school hallway.

"Yousei-san!" Apollon was behind her and hugged her tightly "Oh, good. Thank goodness...I was scared, I thought you were gone…" his eyes were closed in fear "Stay with me forever! Don't leave me alone!" he hugged her closer.

"Let go of me, Apollon-san" she asked in fear by his change in attitude.

"No!" Apollon shouted, his voice getting higher.

"Oi!"

"What are you doing!"

Takeru pulled Apollon off Yui while Yurika held her protectively with Balder and Loki by her side.

"She doesn't like that!" Takeru told him angrily, Apollon gasped.

"What am I…"

"Are you playing dumb?" Loki asked seriously.

"You were taking so long, we came to check on you" Bader told Apollon.

Yui looked at Apollon, a sudden memory of him hugging her came _It's like what happened at the seaside school_

"Let's go, Yui-chan" Yurika said kindly to her while looking at Apollon.

"H-Hai"

* * *

When they got back to the council room they opened the bags and placed all the snacks and drinks on the table, they all had their notebooks out and some books from the library to help them study. Some of them were trying to study while Loki joked around and Dionysos with his carefree attitude.

After half an hour of studying Yui looked to see Apollon sitting away from the group reading his notebook which was unusual like him since he's the one who loves to join in.

 _What was that about?_ Yui thought about the vision she saw with the woman crying _Is something happening to Apollon-san?_

Unknown to her, Hades was also looking at Apollon, sensing that something was wrong.

* * *

Apollon sat on his bed without his blazer, his eyes were clouded as he stared at nothing.

* * *

"Apollon really isn't acting normal" Dionysus said to Hades as they were sitting at the table in their dorm.

"We should play it safe and keep an eye on him for a while" Hades said to him, looking up at his nephews door.

* * *

"It didn't seem like he was messing around…" Takeru told his brother, referring to him finding Apollon hugging Yui to tightly in the academy hallway.

* * *

"I hope he feels better soon" Balder said to Loki and Thor who were standing near him as he was sat in a chair at the table.

* * *

"I'm telling you Alex, he really didn't seem like himself" Yurika told him as she brushed her hair, dressed in her pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top and matching long bottoms.

"I'm sure he's alright" Alex told her "He might just be having a bad day"

 _With a god I'm not sure if it's good for him to have a bad day…_

* * *

Yui stood on her balcony, resting her head in her arms which were on the railing _Maybe I should talk to Thoth-sama…_

The familiar small bell rang again and the glowing blue petals appeared once more, they flowed in front of Yui's eyes. When they disappeared Yui found herself in another vision, she was standing in a forest near a river, with the body in it.

"Cassandra!" Yui jumped and looked to her side to see Apollon running passed her to the river "Cassandra! Where are you, Cassandra?!" he looked around and saw petals in the water, when he looked on he gasped in horror. There in the water was the woman Yui saw in her visions, Yui looked in horror as she recognized her, and watched as Apollon ran in the river and to her body.

"Cassandra!" he gently grabbed her body and held it close to him, he cried loudly as the love of his life was gone.

* * *

Yui sat up in her bed in shock, just like the first time. _A dream? But where...? Where did it start?_

Yui clutched the covered in fear "What is happening?" her balcony window burst open making her jump, she turned to see the glowing blue petals flow in her room. She ran to her balcony and saw Apollon walking on the school field.

* * *

Apollon walked through the forest on the academy grounds, a trail of glowing blue leaves followed behind him, his body having been controlled by something else.

* * *

Yui put a white cardigan over her pink and white long top and matching pink pajama bottoms along with her boots, she quickly ran outside of her dorm and followed the trails of the glowing blue petals.

"Apollon-san! Apollon-san!" she stopped running as she saw Apollon standing near a bug lake, on top of the water was the glowing figure of Cassandra "Apollon-san!"

Apollon didn't answer Yui and walked into the water "Gomen, I'm so sorry. It's all my fault, if you hadn't met me, you'd…"

"Apollon-san, don't!" Yui shouted as she ran in the water and hugged him from behind making his body stop "Don't!"

The glowing figure of Cassandra lowered her head as Yui stopped Apollon, she vanished into air and Apollon's body fainted in her arms.

"Kusanagi!" Yui looked behind her to see Hades and Dionysos running to them.

* * *

Apollon was in his bed in only his trousers, his eyes clenched shut and his teeth gritted.

"Cassandra, huh?" Hades summed up after seeing a figure on the water.

"There's no mistake" Dionysos told him "Cassandra was standing besides Apollon"

"Cassandra?"

"Hai, but she lost all hope for the future and…" the image of Cassandra floating in the water appeared in Dionysos mind, he face fell as he looked at Yui "Apollon cried for days"

"However, despite her death she never came to the underworld" Yui looked at Hades confused "Due to her attachments to this world, she still wonders this world in death"

"A ghost?" Yui questioned

"That is what humans call them...Sometimes, the dead bear grudges against the living and cause them harm"

"Cassandra bears a grudge against Apollon?" Dionysos asked his uncle.

"Most likely, yes" he confirmed

"But…" Dionysos looked at Yui "Why did Kusanagi-san have that dream?"

"I do not know" Hades replied "However you should be careful..." he told Yui "Cassandra may be attempting to harm you too" Yui's eyes widen, they then heard the bed creak and saw Apollon, sat up, clutching his head.

"It was me...I killed her, I killed Cassandra!"

"Apollon!" Apollon screamed and black mist swirled around his hand and went into his ring, making it black. Hades pushed Apollon down on the bed as he continued to scream and thrash about.

"Apollon, stay with us!" Hades shouted at him.

"Apollon!, Apollon!"

"Hey Apollon!"

"Hand in there Apollon!"

Hades and Dionysos looked at Apollon in fear as he was losing himself, Yui quickly ran out of the room and ran to the doors of Zeus's room. She banged on them in a rush.

"Zeus-san! Are you here? Zeus-san!" The doors opened and she stopped banging on them, she looked and saw Zeus on his throne, looking at her.

"It's Apollon, is it not?" Yui walked to him as he continued to talk "The shackles reflect the hearts of those who wear them, his glows black because his heart is covered by a great shadow. When he lost Cassandra he blamed himself, and...He became trapped by the thought that he must never find happiness, that is why I called him to this garden" His fist which held his staff tightned.

"Is Apollon-san…"

"If nothing is done his heart will be confined within darkness, and will rot"

Yui gasped in fear as he spoke those words. His heart will rot? Does that mean he'll die? "Zeus-san! Please save Apollon-san! Apollon-san has been studying hard at this academy!"

"If I could I would have already" he told her "

"But I don't want to just leave him like this!" she bit her lip and bowed to him "Excuse me!" she ran down the hall of his room.

"Hey" Yui stopped to see Thoth leaning on a pillar.

"Thoth-sama-" Thoth pinned her to the pillar and leaned in close.

"What do you intend to do? There's no way, Didn't Zeus tell you that"

"But I have to do something…"

"What do you mean by 'something'?"

"I don't know, but...I must do something!" Thoth eyes widen as she raised his voice at him, he put his arm down and she bowed to him "Excuse me!" she ran out of room with Thoth watching her.

 _Humans are such fools_

* * *

Apollon opened his eyes, which were still clouded, he stood up from his bed getting Hades and Dionysos attention and walked to the door.

"Apollon!" Hades called him, but he kept walking.

"Where are you going?"

* * *

 _Nani...What can I do_ Yui though as she ran down the stairs, a glowing blue petals made her stop and it was followed by more. The ghost of Cassandra stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking at her, within a second the petals disappeared.

" **Sometimes, the dead bear a grudge against the living and cause them harm"**

"Please, set Apollon-san free" the ghost looked at Yui surprised "Please! He's very badly hurt! Even now, he continues to suffer. So please don't hate him anymore…"

The ghost lowered her head at Yui's words "My voice...my words could not reach him" Cassandra finally spoke.

"Eh?"

"The harder I tried to reach him, the more I hurt him, but...I want to save him"

"Save him?" Cassandra looked up at Yui

"Since you are human, like I am, maybe…" she disappeared and reappeared at Yui's side, making Yui jump and turn to her "Please...Lend me your strength"

* * *

Apollon walked outside of the dorms along a foot path near a small built in river with a fountain, Hades and Dionysos were running up to him.

"Apollon, where are you-" Dionysus stopped his sentence and they stopped running, along with Apollon.

"Kusanagi-san?" They watched as Yui slowly walked to Apollon, the red ribbon out of her hair.

"No...That is…"

Apollon's eyes gathered water as he watched her walk to him "Cassandra, I-"

Cassandra/Yui put a finger on his lips and smiled before taking it down "Apollon-sama, you will live forever, and I will die alone. When I saw this future I couldn't handle it, so I took my own life. But later, I understood, even if we were both human death would eventually part us. People know this and treasure their limited time together all the more, even if it's a god and a human it's the same. But I foolishly failed to realize this"

"No! I was the fool!" he shouted as he held her shoulders "I gave you that divine power because I wanted your heart, if I hadn't done that…" he lowered his head "You…" he fell to his knees and touched the ground "You…"

"Apollon-sama do not blame yourself" Cassandra/Yui put a hand on top of his where his ring was and lowered to her knees "I have no wish to see you suffer" she hugged him making his gasp "I am happy now with the memories of the time we spent together"

"Happy…

"So please...Find your own happiness"

"Cassandra, you…" he let the tears fall and cried as he wrapped his arms around her , Cassandra/Yui smiled and stroked his hair, she gently pulled away but kept her arm on his shoulders.

"I was finally able to tell you"

"Cassandra…"

"Arigato, Apollon-sama, and...Goodbye" Cassandra jumped out of Yui's body and stepped on the grass, everyone watched her as the glowing blue petals appeared and swirled around her.

"Arigato, Kusanagi Yui" she disappeared and the petals flew around higher.

"Sometimes, the dead bear grudges against the living and cause them harm. But sometimes, they love the living and watch over them"

"Cassandra…" Apollon's ring went back to it's original state and crack, making it vanish off his finger.

"Your shackle…"

* * *

Zeus smirked as he saw the glass ball fill up, pleased with Yui's work.

"A human, huh?" Thoth whispered, a bit shocked as Yui was able to do _something_.

* * *

"Did it really come off?" Loki asked as he looked at Apollon's hand.

"Yeah, it did!" Apollon said happily as he lifted up his hand.

"It's true" Tsukito confirmed as he saw the ring gone of Apollon's finger.

"It's gone…" Takeru looked at Apollon's hand in shock.

"When it's time, it really does come off" Balder said

"Yeah, you guys can do it too" Apollon smiled at them.

"How condescending" Thor said sarcastically .

"Damn you Apollon!" Loki smirked as he gave him a noogie

"Hey Loki-Loki, stop" he laughed, making some of the others laugh along.

"Ours will come of soon enough!" Takeru announced with a smile.

"We must work harder" Hades told them

"Yeah.." Thor agreed with a smile.

"I'm sure you'll all be fine!" Yurika assured them

"Right!" Loki agreed "Hey, wait...Aren't we forgetting something?" Loki said as he stopped rubbing Apollon's face with his fist.

"What was it?" Dionysos asked, they hummed as they tried to think of what Loki meant

"Our exams" Tsukito bluntly told them, giving them scared looked.

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	10. Cinderella

A glass shoe driped in red, the gods and Yurika were lying on the ground in a pool of red, not moving, some of them even had red dripping out of their mouths and onto the floor. Yui started at them, eyes holding shock.

"How did this happen?"

* * *

"A reward?" Yui questioned as she looked at Thoth.

"That's right, you actually did relatively well on your midterm exams, thus you will receive a reward from Zeus"

"Yeah? Awesome" Loki smirked as he twirled his braid between his fingers.

"Thoth-sensei, what is our reward?" Balder asked curiously

"A play" Thoth answered him

"You mean…"

"In three days you will put on a play for the entire student body"

"Huh?"

"I-In three days?" Yui repeated in shock

"Zeus is as unreasonable as ever" Hades spoke from the back of the group

"We'll never make it in time, right Apollon?" Apollon, who was leaning against his brother's desk turned to him with a smile and gave him a thumbs up.

"The greatests!"

"Huh?"

"Come on, it's a play! A drama! This is incredibly kalos!"

"I also like dramas, but.."

"It'll be fine" Apollon smiled at him "Up to now we've made all kinds of events successful" he stood up straight and turned to the others "We can do it! I know we can!" Everyone (except Thoth of course) smiled at Apollon's enthusiasm.

"Well, I guess we have to do it" Dionysos gave in.

"Don't slack off just because it's a reward, work hard! That is all" Thoth told him before exiting the room.

* * *

"If it's a success let's celebrate with a toast" Dionysos offered

"Dee-Dee, you're getting ahead of yourself, your too far ahead!"

"You're right" Balder agreed "If we're putting on a play, first we should decide what we're doing"

"I know!" Apollon excitedly said "Cinderella! I want to do Cinderella!"

"What's Cinderella?" Takeru asked

"It must be a story of the underworld" Hades told him "The name Cinderella must refer to her cremated remains"

"I see, way to go Hades-san!" Takeru praised

"No, it's a famous fairy tale among humans" Yui quickly said

"That'll mean you'll have to play Cinderella" Yurika said to her "There's no way I'm gonna wear a dress like that" Yui giggled at her friends hatred for big dresses, it's one of the things she finds cute about Yurika.

"Then I'll be the prince!" Apollon announced "I'm the only one who can do it!"

"Your pretty into this Apollon" Dionysos as he watched Apollon get excited.

"Well we're talking about Cinderella's prince! In the end he married Cinderella!"

Balder's, Tsukito's, Takeru's and Hades's eyes widen _He married her?_

"He's the star that leads Cinderella to her happy ending"

"The star?" The word caught Loki's attention.

"That's why I'm going to be the prince!" Apollon declared "I'm doing it!"

Balder put his teacup on the table and stood up "The role opposite Cinderella...I believe I am best suited to lead Cinderella to a happy ending"

"No, the role is perfect for me" Apollon said

"I'm a perfect match too"

"A-Ano.."

"Stop, stop!" Loki got in between the two and put a hand on their shoulders "As a natural-born star, I should be the prince"

Takeru laughed "That's hilarious"

"What's so funny?" Loki angrily asked

"You think any prince as weak as you guys could protect Cinderella?"

"What did you say?" Loki got more angry by Takeru's comment.

"If I were the prince, Cinderella would feel at ease knowing I've got her back, right Brother?" Takeru turned to his brother, waiting for backup.

"The prince, opposite role of Cinderella…" Tsukito repeated the words.

"B-Brother? Did you want to play the prince too?" Takeru asked in shock

"Hai, it's an attractive role" Tsukito confirmed, facing his brother

"No way...Sorry Brother, but I can't let you have this one!"

"Tough talk coming from a god who could hardly walk to the beach" Yurika smirked.

"Stop talking about that!"

"What are you talking about? I'm going to be the prince" Apollon said

"I'm the one best suited to play the prince" Balder told him

"No I should be-"

"Shut up! It should be me!"

"I'm interested as well"

"Then I volunteer as well" Hades said, however none of them heard him and the boys continued to argue "I would like to...I would like to volunteer as well" Seeing as they couldn't hear him he put a hand on his nose and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Hades-san, you're as miserable as ever" Dionysos said as he looked at his uncle in sympathy.

"A-Ano...minna-san please calm down, everyone! I know...Why don't we put on a different play?" Yui offered, trying to get rid of the tension building up in the room.

The gods turned to her "A different play?"

"Hai, for example we could do The Wolf and the Eight Young Goats…"

"No" Loki said, with Balder and Apollon nodding their heads in agreement.

"Eh? Why not?"

"If we aren't changing the play, who's going to be the prince" Dionysos asked

"Me!" Apollon, Balder, Loki, Takeru and Tsukito shouted.

Thor sighed "We'll never settle it this way"

Yui sighed as well, knowing Thor was right "All right then...Let's do this"

* * *

Yui held a metal can with 10 sticks in, the others gathered around her in a circle as she explained "We'll draw lots, the roles in Cinderella are written on the ends of these sticks, we'll all draw lots at the same time"

"Eh? Yui-chan, aren't you Cinderella?" Yurika asked her, a big scared knowing the answer.

"No, I want the decision to be fair" she answered, the gods looked at her in surprise, this meant that one of them might get the role of Cinderella, which they all do not want "Here we go, ready and.."

* * *

Apollon whined in despair loudly "I'm not the prince! I'm not Yousei-san's prince!"

"Stop whining Apollon-san, it's hurting my ears" Yurika told him in annoyance.

"How did you get the role of the prince Lily-san? How?" Apollon even had tears in the corners of his eyes.

"I drew my lot just like everyone else" she answered as she put on her white gloves, finishing her costume. She was wearing a white blouse tucked into white pants which were tucked into black boots. She wore a knee-length blue blazer with gold epaulettes and a frilly collar.

"I'm not surprised you ended with that role" Yui said as she walked over to her friend "You prefer to be the prince instead of the princess" she was dressed in a grey knee-length dress with a white apron, her hair tied with a white bandana (no idea what they're called) and brown flats.

"Cause they don't wear big puffy dresses, which they are allowed to" Yurika winked at her.

Balder signed as he was dressed in costume, which consists of a green dress with a loose corset with a glittery cape with a hood and high heel green shoes. He also had to hold a wand "I can't believe I'm not the prince…"

"It's all right Balder-san" Yui said to him kindly "You look great as the magician"

"Arigato"

Takeru fell to his knees in shock after putting on a blue and black dress with ruffled sleeves and matching choker "Why? Why do I have to dress like this?"

"Cheer up, Totsuka Takeru" Tsukito said as he walked up to his brother, he was wearing a black and pink dress with ruffles at the bottom and a matching bow in his hair "I am Cinderella's sister as well, let's fulfill our mission together"

Takeru looked up to his brother as if he could of cried tears of sadness "Brother.."

"Cinderella's father, huh?" Dionysus stroked his fake moustache, he was dressed in black pants tucked into black boots and wore a buttoned up maroon, gold and black knee-length blazer "Well that role seems innocuous enough"

Hades was dressed in his school uniform with his blazer, and instead had a big red robe on with rops tieing the opposite ends together, on top of the robe was a white with black dots attached to it. He also wore a red crown with gold and white. "It can't be helped, as the prince's father, I must watch over Cinderella"

"Why am I a servant? I'm a star…" Loki was dressed like Dionysus but has a purple bow tied near his collar and a maroon, black and gold coloured hat that was similar to a pirate's, he also had maroon boots "Huh? Nani? Thor, what did you get?" he asked as he looked at Thor, who was standing besides him.

"Various" he replied, still dressed in his academy uniform.

"No, I mean what role did you get?"

"Apparently I'm playing various roles"

"Oh?"

"Now that we all have our roles, all that's left is to practice until the performance in three days" Yurika announced "Let's work! And for the last time get off my legs Apollon-san!"

"I want to be Yousei-san's prince!"

"Too bad, your the fucking mouse!"

* * *

It had now been three days and was the time for the performance, in the hall chairs had been placed in rows for the students to sit and watch, the red curtain did not draw since it was not time for the play to start.

Thoth slammed his hand on the wall near Yui, who was dressed in a light pink dress and a dark pink buttoned coat, her red ribbon was tied into a bow, she was holding a script for the play.

"You want me to narrate it?"

"H-Hai" Yui nervously answered him, not matter how many times he did this, she would still be in surprise and get nervous "To advance the story we need a narrator, but we don't have enough actors so…"

"Give me that!" Thoth snatched the script out of her hands and walked away, backstage, she watched him as he couched and hummed his voice _Does he actually want to do it?_ As they began to get ready, Zeus sat on the wall on the upper ground of the hall in his child form, smiling.

Finally, a buzz sound came and the curtains opened for them see Yui, smiling nervously as the play began.

* * *

Anubis hair twitched as he sat up from the grass, he said something strange and looked like that he heard something.

* * *

"Father, please get better soon" Yui pleaded Dionysos in the play, he was dressed in his costume on a bed with Yui kneeled on the side, with the light on them. In the background you could see Thor dressed as a tall plant in a plant pot that had actual soil in.

Dionysus faked coughed and looked at Yui "My beloved daughter, I cannot go any longer, you must get along with your stepsisters...Dead" he closed his eyes and let his head fall sideways on the pillow

"Father!" Yui gripped the bed sheets and laid her head on his chest.

"Having lost her beloved father, the young girl was left with only her cruel stepsisters, who treated her like a slave" Thoth's voice boomed in the hall as he narrated, the light disappeared from Yui and Dionysus, and went to Takeru and Tsukito who were standing a few feet at Yui's right.

* * *

"Okay, I'm finished" Dionysus smiled backstage to Yurika and Hades

"Good work" Hades complimented in a whisper

"You know just because your act is done doesn't mean you can leave" Yurika told him as he began to walk away.

* * *

Yui was now dressed in Cinderella's slave clothes, a grey knee-length dress with a white apron over it and a white bandana on her head, was presenting to sweep.

"Cinderella, are you cleaning properly?" Tsukito asked in monotone voice, not even acting.

"H-Hai sister" Yui answered him nervously as she turned to him and Takeru.

"Covered in ashes from being worked so hard by her cruel sisters, she came to be known as Cinderella"

Thoth didn't notice Anubis open the door to the speaking room where he was, he started at Thoth.

* * *

"Cinderella, you aren't going to the ball at the castle evening?" Tsukito asked Yui

"No.."

"Brother, I mean Sister…"Takeru screwed up on his first line in the play, wow "She doesn't even have a dress, all she has are these filthy clothes,, she can't go to the tournament"

"Takeru-san, it isn't a tournament, it's a ball, a tournament is a martial arts event" Yui whispered to him with her hand shielding it away from the audience

"Oh...woops" he then straightened up and smiled "Cinderella can't go to the ball, man...Er my dear!"

"Get the house sparkling clean before the ball ends" Tsukito commanded, he and Takeru walked away. Yui dropped to the floor and let a short and cry, the stage light went on her as the lights dimmed.

"And so, on the night of the ball, Cinderella stayed at home alone"

"I wish I could've gone to the ball at the castle, right Mr mouse?" Apollon, who was dressed as a mouse, appeared at Yui's side

"Squeak"

"The lonely Cinderella spoke to her only friend, a mouse"

* * *

"Apollon-san sure doesn't look like a mouse" Yurika sweatdropped as seeing him twice the size of a normal mouse.

"H-Hai" Hades agreed, also sweat dropping at Apollon.

* * *

"When suddenly…"

"Cinderella...Cinderella" Yui looked up to see Balder, dressed in his costume, be lowered down by wires to the stage floor "I shall grant your wish"

"Who are you?"

"Taking pity on Cinderella, there appeared-" the microphone which Thoth was talking to stopped, Yui, Balder and Apollon looked up to the speaking room and saw Thoth holding something "H-Hey!" there was a crash.

* * *

Thoth picked up the script which was now soaked in coffee, making the words unreadable, behind stood Anubis who looked at him worriedly.

"My script…" Anubis quickly ran out of the room "Wait!"

* * *

"Come back!"

"Thoth-sama?" They heard him suck in a breath and a chair scraping against the floor.

"A-Ah, taking pity on Cinderella there appeared an idiot dressed as a women"

"Huh?!" Yui looked at Balder who smiled nervously at her, knowing he had to go with it.

"H-Hai, I am the idiot god of light dressed as a women, I shall take you to the ball, there!"

The stage went black and the light quickly came back on to see Yui wearing a pink slight puffy dress with a red rose at the top and a light pink bow at the back, she wore white gloves that ended at her upper arm and silver shoes. She wore a silver and pink necklace and a silver tiara.

"This visitors powers, most conveniently, gave Cinderella pointlessly gaudy clothes and impractical, fragile shoes.

* * *

"His words aren't even in the fuckign script" Yurika said in annoyance and rubbed her forehead.

"Is this what they call ad libbing?" Hades asked, Yurika signed and looked around her.

"Huh? Where's Loki-san? He should be going on soon…"

"Who knows"

* * *

"You must return by midnight"

"Hai"

* * *

On the other side of the stage stood Loki, behind the curtains, he smirked as he watched the play "I won't settle for being the prince's servant...You just wait, Prince"

* * *

Dionysus was walking down a path outside of the academy building, he smiled as he carried a box full of bottles of wine "Juice, juice...Handmade juice...We'll have a toast together- Whoops, I forgot the glasses" He put the box down between some bushes and ran back to his dorm room "Glasses, glasses,glasses"

However, Anubis walked up to the box and picked up one of the bottles, he looked at it confused and bit the cork out of the bottom and spat it on the ground , he sniffed and licked the top.

He eyes lit up of the delightful taste and made a happy sound, he grabbed all the bottles and ran away just as Dionysus walked back with a box full of glasses, he looked at the now empty box in shock.

"It's gone! What's going on?" he saw bots of his juice in a line leading to a bottle "That's.." he ran to it, picked it up and glared at it "Damn it...who is the unforgivable juice thief?!"

* * *

"Wait! Don't go!" Yurika desperately said "You and I are destined to be together!"

Yui looked at her sadly before running down the small stairs "Gomen!"

"Wait…" When Yui ran to the side, backstage, the lights dimmed and the light went on Yurika who held the silver shoes in her hands "Will I ever see the owner of this shoe again? No, I swear I will see her!"

"Holding the impractical shoe that miraculously hadn't broken" Insert annoyed mark on Yurika's forehead "The idiot cried pitifully"

 _That bastard!_

"Prince…" Yurika turned to see Hades in his costume on the landing on the stage, a light went to him "My son! Do you love the girl with the glass shoe so much?" he asked "Why are you so interested in a girl you do not know?"

"There is no reason! All I have is my love for her, that is the truth!" Yurika responded to him loudly, looking desperate.

"Then it cannot be helped…All of you!" Hades stretched out his arm "Find the girl who wears this glass shoe!"

"Instead of stopping his idiot son's recklessness, the doting gloomy father approved of his behaviour causing great trouble for his people. What a highly inefficient plan…"

* * *

"Thoth-sama is on a roll" Yui said nervously as she heard him used his own words, she was dressed back into the slave clothes. She heard something behind and turned around but didn't see anything.

"What's wrong Yui-san?" Balder asked as he stood besides her

"Ah nothing…" Takeru then walked in.

"What are you doing weed? You're on!"

"Ah, hai" she grabbed a bucket with a small towel and went to the stage, when she picked up the bucket a long brown sheet and fell on a person who was hiding between a chest and a box.

* * *

"I shall marry the women who can wear this glass shoe!"

"W-What did you say?" Takeu and Tsukito asked, trying to say in a shocked voice.

"Hand me the glass shoe" Yurika demanded Loki kindly, who stood behind her holding a purple box.

"Hai, my majesty" He gave her the box and she turned to Takeru, Tsukito and Yui.

"You will now try on the glass-" the boxed opened and a puppet springed up, in a second it released a pink smoke that surrounded Yurika and the others. They covered their mouth and coughed, Yui yelped as she was pulled back.

"Yui-chan!"

"Weed!" the smoke cleared away to see Loki, with one leg on a chair and the other on the table, held Yui by wrapped his arms all around her waist, he chuckled as his pranked worked.

"Sorry to disappoint you Prince, your rule ends here"

"Loki-san what are you doing?" Yurika asked him angrily, Loki smirked.

"It's a coup d'etat...A coup d'etat" Hades, Apollon (still dressed as the mouse but has the nose off so that you could see his mouth and nose)and Balder walked on stage, looking at Loki.

"Loki-Loki!"

"Being a servant really isn't my thing, I was born a star you know"

"Loki, your running a play" Balder scolded him

"It's fine" he told his friend "As long as I put this shoe on Cinderella it's okay, it'll be a happy ending" he winked while holding up the silver shoe in his other hand.

"So, you're saying the one who gets the shoe and puts it on Cinderella gets to marry her? Is that correct?" Baler asked him in a need to know tone.

Apollon, Takeru, Tsukito and Hades eyes widen as Balder said this, does that mean they can still marry her even though their not the prince?

"Ano, i don't think that's how it works…" Yui said, looking at them nervously.

"We have no choice then" Takeru took off his high heel shoes and cracked his knuckles "Let's get this tournament started" he smirked as he was ready to fight.

"I would have preferred to avoid conflict" Tsukito admitted, not wanting to actually fight but must for the shoe.

"Yes but no one can hurt me" Balder reminded them as he put his hood down.

"This is our fate" Apollon said seriously, which didn't fit him well as he was dressed as a mouse.

"Ano, guys?" Yui was now getting more worried of what was happening.

"Well, I knew it wouldn't go over that easily" Loki said, still smirking.

"I have no choice" Hades threw off his robe and smiled "I shall participate in this battle as well"

"We won't go easy on you, Loki-san" Yurika said to him as she cracked her knuckles.

"I will also-"

"Prepare yourself"

"This battle-"

"I will acquire the shoe, that is my mission"

"I will participate-"

"Minna-san please calm down" Yui said with a pleaded, she didn't want them to fight over something so stupid "What's the point of doing-" Loki gently put her down on the chair and stood on the table "Loki-san?"

"This is a man's battle, keep quiet and watch"

"But…"

Loki then jumped off the table and onto the stage floor "Come! Let us settle this!"

"Wait!" a voice shouted behind the stage

"What's going on?"

They turned to see someone with a long brown cloth running towards them, Apollon got pushed by it and fell towards Loki and then to the floor. Loki fell to the table and it wobbled, making Yui lose her balance but manage to stay on the chair.

Seeing her lose her balance worried Balder "Yui-san!" he ran to her but didn't see Apollon getting up, making Balder fall over when he ran and Apollon fell back on the floor. Yui jumped of the chair just after as it fell.

"Balder!"

"Apollon-san" Yui went to Apollon's side and put a hand on his back, Dionysos came running in.

"You juice thief!" The person jumped on the table and swiped the bottle of juice in the air, spilling the juice on Dionysus, the person put a hand on Loki's head and jumped, making Loki fall and the shoe fall out of his hands.

"The shoe…" The person landed on the stage floor and accidently dropped the bottle, making it smash and the juice to create a puddle. When Tsukito ran for the shoe he slipped while running on the juice, the shoe bounced off his fingers.

"Brother!" Takeru caught the shoe safely and held it against his chest.

"Y-You!" Dionysus grabbed onto the person's foot, making them fall on Takeru which made the shoe fall out of his hands and fall on the person's head, he grabbed and looked at Dionysus who was getting up from the floor.

"You little…" he threw the bottle of juice at him, hitting him on the head and making him lean on the table then fell on it's side. The juice ran down his forehead.

"Hey…" Thor watched as Loki stood up.

"I know, I'll take him down!" Loki ran.

"I kind of can't move here" Thor said, looking down.

"Hades-san, please do something!" Yuisaid as she ran to him.

"But... "

"Give me back the shoe!" Loki shouted at the person, he ran at him but the person ducked and ran "You jerk!" the person threw the bottle and Loki ducked, the bottle went in Hades mouth, making him fall. The bottle rolled out of his mouth and Hades panted, the juice ran out of his mouth and onto the stage floor.

"Hades-san?"

"Gotcha!" Yurika jumped behind the person and wrapped her arms around his neck, the person grabbed her arm and pulled him so that she collided with Loki and Thor and fell. He threw the shoe which landed at Yui's feet in a pool of juice and she picked it up, the juice running down off it on a single line.

Yui looked at her friends, who were all on the stage floor with some parts of their body covered in juice, she looked at them in shock "How did this happen?"

Apollon groaned as he started to get up again, Hades sat up slowly and put his crown back on.

"What happened?" he asked

"I do not understand" Tsukito said as he opened his eyes

"Seriously..." Takeru sat up and rubbed which eyes, getting rid of the juice, Balder did the same as Apollon and groaned as he sat up.

Dionysus woked up and gasped "My juice...what a waste"...yeah he wasn't happy, he was near crying.

Yurika rubbed her back as she rolled off Loki and Thor, Loki helped Thor back up (since he was still in that pot) and then helped Yurika up, he put her arm over her shoulder and one around her waist to help her stand. Yurika blushed by this and avoided looking at him, she then looked around, not seeing the glass show anywhere.

"Where's the glass shoe?" she asked.

"Ah, it's right here…" Yui was about to walk but stepped in a pool of juice and lost her balance, the glass show fell out of her hands and smashed as it hit the ground "Wh-What should I do? At this rate, our play…"

"And so...the impractical shoes that had been the source of conflict were lost forever, and peace returned to the people, they lived happily ever after"

A clap was heard, they looked at the audience who then all started to clap with smiles, Yui turned to Apollon who smiled at her, she looked confused by smiled and giggled.

* * *

It was now the late evening as everyone had changed back to their uniforms and stood outside of the academy entrance.

"That was fun!" Apollon said with a happy sigh, Yui giggled.

"Hai"

"Really? Am I am is tired" Takeru said as he rubbed his head.

"I'm tired, but strangely I don't dislike it" Tsukito said

"I agree" Hades chuckled

"Lucky for you two, my back hurts like hell" Yurika groaned, rubbing her back again.

"Oh? Really?" Takeru smirked, Yurika glared at him.

"Shut it Blue!" Loki walked to the group and pouted as he crossed his arms, Balder smiled at Loki as he walked to his side.

"What's wrong Loki?"

"With all of that crazy stuff going on I couldn't carry out my coup d'etat"

"Oh yeah, what was all that about?" Balder asked him.

"I don't know…" Yui said as she put a hand on her cheek

"To be honest I was expecting Apollon-san to do something like that since he was so sad about not being the prince" Yurika muttered. Dionysus clutched his hair and groaned

"My hand made juice!"

"You can more more" Hades said, trying to cheer him up.

"What should I have for dinner?" Blader thought outloud

"I'm sure you'll have meat" Loki smiled as he put his hands behind his head.

"I'm wondering what kind of meat I should have"

"I'm surprised you aren't sick of having it every day…" Takeru said with a smile.

"What's wrong with eating what you like and laughing together each day?" Apollon asked with a smile.

"However, once we graduate we'll be separated" Tsukito reminded them, making the others look at him in shock.

"B-But at human schools people continue to meet after they graduate" Yui told them, trying to lighten the mood, but it did not work. They all wore sad faces.

 _Oh yeah. We're…_ Yui looked down and Yurika put an arm around Yui's shoulder, trying to comfort her, they both wore sad faces as well.

"Yousei-san, Lily-san…" Yui looked up at them and smiled.

"Let's enjoy ourselves" she said "Let's have even more fun together!" That all lifted them up as they smiled at each other _Because our time is limited, let's have as much fun as possible_

"What should we tomorrow? What should we do?"" Apollon asked excitedly as they began to walk "What about a picnic?"

"We have regular classes tomorrow Apollon" Hades told his nephew.

"Awwww…"

Balder watched with a smile as they walked, staying where he stood. The wind picked up, he looked at the sky to see clouds forming. Loki turned and saw that Balder was not walking with them and stopped.

"Balder?" Balder stood in silence as Loki called his name, his hair covered his eyes. In a second he closed his eyes and his body fell to the ground "Balder!" Loki ran and kneeled besides Baler, a hand on his arm and and back. "Balder? Hey, Balder!"


	11. BALDER!

Balder was in the infirmary once again in his white school shirt and trousers, Loki, Yui and Yurika stood by his side, watching him. Loki had his fists clenched, not knowing that this time had come so soon, he knew what he had to do, he had to do it.

For Balder.

* * *

Everyone sat at a table, minus Loki and Balder, they had a cup of tea in front of them, hoping the drink will calm them down. Sadly it didn't. They sat with troubled faces, worried for their friend.

"Is Bal-Bal okay?" Apollon asked, his eyes on the table "Loki-Loki said it wasn't serious, but…"

"Perhaps he was exhausted from the play" Tsukito told him , now knowing himself if that was the answer.

"Maybe" Dionysos agreed.

"He also collapsed during the Christmas market,didn't he?" Takeru pointed out, turning to his brother.

"I hope he gets well soon" Hades said as he took a sip of his tea. Yui sat there, remembering what Loki had told her and Yurika.

" **When Balder's emotions become unstable they run out of control, he becomes a different person"**

" **Balder's rampages hurt not only those around him but him as well"**

"Yui-chan, are you okay?" Yurika asked her, seeing how her body tensed up, Yui stood up from her chair, making the others look at her.

"Kusanagi?"

"I'm going to check up on him!" she quickly said and ran out the door.

"H-Hey…!"

* * *

Yui walked down a hallway of the academy, thinking of what she should do, and what is happening. Her thoughts broke as she was being called.

"Yousei-san!" She looked behind her to see Apollon and Yurika walking to her.

"Apollon-san, Yurika-chan"

"We're going with you" Apollon told her

"You will?"

"Hai" Apollon smiled "And We've got these" he held up a basket full of red apples "They're for him, he hasn't had dinner yet so he must be hungry, I hope he likes them!"

"Hai" Yui smiled at them and they walked to the end of the corridor, where they heard a conversation going on.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" They looked to the right to see Thor talking to Loki "To just leave things like that? Maybe we should tell everyone-"

"And?" Loki cut him off "Would telling them change?"

Thor looked away "I don't know"

"You'd tell them, even though you don't know?"

"But it's better than changing nothing…"

"That's enough...I've had enough" Thor looked back at him "I will...kill Balder myself" the trio gasped silently, Apollon dropped the basket of apples in shock, getting the two Norse god's attention.

"Oh, come on…" Apollon smiled as he walked out with Yui and Yurika "You make a weird joke and made my drop my apples"

Loki turned to them "You heard?" Yui and Yurika's eyes widen, did...did me mean he was actually going to kill Balder?

"Huh? Heard what?" Apollon kept smiled.

"When I said I'd kill Balder" Apollon lost his smile as Loki spoke

"Y-You were joking, right?" Yui asked, smiling nervously, Loki didn't answer.

"You aren't serious about killing them, right?" Yurika asked, her eyes in shock.

"I was lying"

"Eh?"

"When I said that Balder's unstable emotions make him rampage as though he were a different person" he said to them "I was lying"

"Then…"

Loki walked till he was a foot away from them "Light always invites darkness"

"Darkness?" Yui questioned.

"The stronger and brighter the light, the deeper and blacker the darkness"

"Wait Loki-Loki, what are you talking about?" Apollon asked, not knowing what was going on

"Balder.." Their attention went to Thor "Balder is the god of light and the god of destruction" his words were not as they sounded like originally, they sounded...hurt.

"The god of destruction?"

* * *

"Light and darkness, the two can never be separated" Zeus told Thoth, who stood by him as he sat in his throne.

"Educating him at this academy will change him" Thoth told him "Isn't that what you were hoping, Zeus?" Zeus did not answer "The god of light tenderly embraces everything with his power, but when he becomes the god of destruction his power burns everything in the world, destroying everything"

* * *

"Destroying...Are you saying the garden will disappear?" Yurika asked Loki worriedly

"No, everything" he replied "Our world, your world, this garden, everything will disappear"

"Everything?" Flashes of Yui's memoried appeared in her mind, her family, her friends. All happy and laughing "No..Balder-san could never do that! Balder-san's such a nice person!"

"That's right" Loki agreed "Balder can't do it"

"Eh?"

"When the power of the god of destruction spills over , Balder's personality as the god of light is suppressed. It sleeps, deep within his body, when Balder loses himself he becomes a weapon whose only purpose is destruction. You saw it didn't you?" he reminded the girls "When Balder lost himself and his powers raged out of control!"

The girls remembered, when Baler's hair turned white and his eyes turned gold. Glaring at them with lightning striking down.

"Lately, Balder's symptoms have been getting stronger, now it's just a matter of time"

"Regardless of Balder-sans will?" Yurika asked

"Hai…"

"Then Bal-Bal doesn't…"

Loki looked away "He doesn't know of course"

"Isn't there...Isn't there some other way?" Yui desperately asked Loki "To stop Balder-san from becoming the god of destruction?!"

* * *

"If Balder learned to understand the human heart he should of been able to suppress the god of destruction, that is why I brought him to this world"

"But that has not been achieved" Thoth told Zeus "Then the only remaining way…"

* * *

"...Is to kill him"

"But that's impossible" Apollon said "Bal-Bal's immortal right? So no one can hurt him"

"No.." Thor looked at them "Balder's immortality was an afterthought, Blader's mother made all things in creation vow not to hurt her beloved son. However the mistletoe, as it was still young escaped this vow"

Loki then pulled out a thick pointed black knife with an arch of pink on it, the mistletoe engraved into it.

"Is that…"

"This mistletoe sword is the only blade that can pierce Balder's heart" Loki told them "Before Balder loses himself and destroys this world, I will end Balder's life with my own hands"

"No...You can't do that" Yurika said, walking closer to him "Balder-san is your important friend-"

"He is important to me!" he told her "Because he's important, I can't let him do something he wouldn't want" he gripped the knife and lowered his head, his red bangs covering his eyes "Why Balder? Why? Why?" Loki's voice was trembling, he was close to crying as he had to kill his best friend.

"Loki-Loki…"

"Balder loves this world...He's a kind god who can't hurt anyone!" He lifted his face and looked at the knife in his hands "Balder saved me, now it's my turn to save him"

"But...But-"

Loki pointed the sword between the gap of Yui and Yurika "In order to save him, I will kill him!"

* * *

It was dark when Balder opened his eyes, he took a little gasped of hair and looked to his right to see a basket of red apples on the side table.

* * *

The girls sat on Yui's bed in her dorm, Yurika stayed with Yui, not wanting to leave her in a sad and confused state, especially by what happened that day. Yurika was sat on the bed, legs over the edge as she had her arms around Yui, who was leaning against her, knees up to her chest. They both wore sad faces by the event of today, not knowing what they should do or what was going to happen.

"Can't you do something to help, Zeus?" Melissa said as he sat in his dollhouse, who too had a sad face.

* * *

Zeus sat silently in this throne, unsure of what to do. He didn't even know what to do! He might be the god of the heavens, but he wasn't stronger than the god of destruction. He didn't want to kill the god, he had hoped that Balder would understand the human heart and not become the god of destruction, but sadly that didn't happen.

Zeus knew that Balder had to be killed, he just did not want to resort to it.

* * *

Thoth slammed a fist on the library door, gritting his teeth in anger, Anubis watching him with a sad face. Killing Balder was not a thing he wanted, he didn't know it but he came to care for the gods and the human girls. He didn't know how but he did, and now one of them must be killed, he couldn't take it.

* * *

"Nani?! I still have to stay here?" Balder whined, it was now morning and Balder sat up in his bed with Loki and Thor by his side, sitting on stools. "I'm tired of the infirmary!"

"Nothing we can do" Loki smiled, cutting an apple "The bump on your head hasn't healed" he then put a cocktail stick into his cutted apple which was now in a shape of a rabbit "Here, a rabbit"

Balder laughed "You're so dexterous Loki"

"Well, yeah"

Balder held the it and looked at the redhead with a smile "You've always been like that, your always entertained me by doing things that surprise me" The sentence hit him hard, he looked down with a sad face, the door then opened, getting their attention.

"We're coming in" Takeru said as he and the others walked in.

"What are all of you doing here?" Balder asked, surprised by their presence

"We came to see you, Balder Hringhorni" Tsukito answered him, Loki seemed annoyed that they came and stood up, and walked over to Yurika, Yui and Apollon, who were behind the others.

"To see me?"

"Who else could it be?" Takeru playfully asked "Here, this is from my and my brother" he gave a small brown package to Balder who was surprised that they brought him a gift.

"Huh? Eh?"

"There's meat in it" Takeru told him.

"Here! I brought freshly picked grapes" Dionysos smiled as he gave him the bowl of grapes "They'll give you energy"

"Arigato!" Balder smiled

"This is from me" Hades said as he gave him a book "You must be bored, cooped up in here, you can pass time reading this?"

"Arigato, I'm so happy"

"Did you tell them?" Loki asked seriously to the trio

"N-No" Yui replied

"Everyone's just wanted to see Bal-Bal" Apollon said,

"They're worried about him" Yurika told him, Loki calmed down and looked away. Balder saw them and wondered why they were over there.

"What's wrong you four?" they jumped as he spoke to them "Your awfully quiet today Agana Belea" He then brightened up "Could it be you're lonely without me?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Apollon smiled as he and the rest went to Balder's side "I'm really lonely without you, really lonely"

Balder signed as he slumped against the bed board "I feel fine, but they said I can't attend class yet"

"You shouldn't force yourself" Dionysos said to him

"That's right, you must rest now" Tsukito agreed, Balder signed.

"There's no time until graduation…"

"There's no need to rush" Hades told him "Right now you should focus on your own health"

"I know! Yui-san, Yurika-san, let's think of an event we can hold before graduation" Balder told them excitedly "We'll wrote a proposal and have look at it, what do you think Agana Belea?"

"Th-That's sounds! That sounds fun!" Apollon smiled at him.

"Doesn't it?"

"What kind of event?" Takeru asked Balder, Balder put a finger on his chin.

"Hmm…" he smiled as he thought of some "How about a meat-eating race? Or we could have a meat competition, or a big meat-eating contest"

"Those are all meat events" Dionysos smiled

"Balder Hringhorni, you really do love meat"

"On a way, his dedication is admirable" Hades complimented

"Seriously"

Balder signed once again "I want to rejoin everyone soon…"

Apollon, Yui, Yurika, Loki and Thor face expressions fell, knowing that he might not be able to rejoin them any time.

* * *

Balder was asleep in the infirmary when night came, the moon rised up and when the light touched Balder, tiny balls of light flew off his body. When some came into contact with the apples and grapes on the side table, they turned gold and disappeared, leaving gold dust.

Loki stood at the foot of the bed watching this happen.

* * *

"For example, they are used to rake dirt or to dig up grass roots. They have wooden handles and metal edges, sometimes bamboo is used in their construction…"

Yui wasn't listening as Thoth teached in their lesson, she was too busy thinking about Balder, looking at his empty chair in the classroom. Yurika noticed her and looked at her sadly, knowing that this is hurting her, it was hurting her too. Apollon also looked sad, it hit him hard as Loki told them what was happening and what must be done, he couldn't bear the thought of Balder being killed, even by Loki's hands. He understood that Loki wanted to do it to protect Balder, but Apollon knew that there must be another way to save Balder and keep him alive.

"That's all for today's lesson" he told them and excited the room, as they began to put their books in their bags Apollon walked to his uncle and Yurika, and look at them seriously.

* * *

Yui walked down a school hallway, a sad expression on her face, just like in the classroom. Her mind was very troubled at the moment and she didn't know how to calm down.

"Yousei-san!" She looked surprised when Apollon walked out of the many spaces of the hallway (that lead to the outside).

"Apollon-san" Yui smiled "I'm on our way to see Balder-san, are you going to see Bader-san too?" she asked him as she walked up to him "In that case let's invite everyone-" Yui ceased talking when Apollon gently patted her head, it made Yui stand in shock and made her emotions go high.

"pollon-san, I...I" her voice began to shake and tears gathered at the corners of her eyes and slowly ran down her cheeks "I didn't understand anything about Loki-san and Balder-san, to have to kill the person you love to protect him...If I had tried harder, If I had taught Balder-san to understand the human heart sooner…"

"It's all right, Yousei-san" he told her gently with a smile "We won't let Bal-Bal destroy the world, we won't let Loki-Loki kill his friend" he then walked closer to her, her eyes watching him "They are both our precious friends, we'll save them, okay?"

"Apollon-san, can we still make it in time?" she asked him as she put her hands together at her chest, her voice holding a bit of hope "Can we teach Balder-san to understand the human heart"

Apollon gently held both of her hands "Have faith, have faith Yousei-san" he softly told her "Since long ago, humans and gods have associated through your faith in us, your faith is our strength" he looked behind and Yui followed his lead, seeing Yurika and the other gods standing behind them with smiles.

"Minna-san…"

"Apollon-san and Shimizu-san told us everything" Hades said

"Why didn't you tell us sooner" Dionysus said, playfulness in voice as always.

"Jeez, don't treat us like strangers" Takeru said, walking up to the two with his brother behind him.

"That's right"

Yui smiled and looked at Apollon who smiled back.

"We will not abandon our friend!" Apollon told them and turned to Yui "It's all right, after all I am the student council president!" They looked at him, wondering why the hell he said something like that, Yurika then let out a laugh.

"That's A-fool-lon for you" she smirked

"Huh?" Apollon looked at her confused.

"A-fool-lon, huh?" Hades smiled

"That's A-fool-lon" Takeru said to his brother, smirking.

"That's A-fool-lon Agana Belea"

"W-Wait, why is everyone calling me that? You're mean! You're so mean!" Apollon whined at them.

"Stop being so noisy, A-fool-lon" Hades said, still smiling/

"You said it again!"

"Calm down, A-fool-lon.." Dionysus chuckled.

"Dee-Dee, you too? Uncles Hades, help" Apollo whined as he ran to his uncle

"Very well, I'll give you misfortune"

 _I wonder why..._ Yui thought while smiling as she watched them laugh _My heart feel so warm, I'm sure we can…_

"Kusanagi! Shimizu!" they looked and saw Thor run to Yui and lean over as he panted.

"Thor-san, perfect timing, actually we…"

"Balder disappeared! Loki's gone too!" he told them urgently as he looked up, Yui gasped as he told them the news.

* * *

"Balder-san!"

"Balder!"

"Loki-san!" Yui, Yurika and Apollon shouted their names as they ran down a school hallway, they had split up and ran around the academy and fields looking for Balder and Loki. They all knew of Loki's plan and had to find them fast before it becomes too late.

* * *

Takeru and Tsukito were outside, near a water fountain.

"Loki!"

"Balder Hringhorni!"

"Loki! Damn it...Where did they go?"

* * *

"Balder! Loki! Are you there?" Hades yelled as he opened the door to the storing room, Dionysus ran to him.

"I hope they just went for a walk…"

"Hai"

* * *

"Balder! Loki!" Thor ran along a path outside of the school, just going down a hill. Thor stopped and panted "Damn it.." he cursed as he quickly stop back up and ran again.

* * *

 _Quickly...we have to find them quickly…_

* * *

Loki and Balder were walking through the forest, Loki was in front of Balder, his face holding a sad expression.

"Hey Loki, where are we going?" Balder asked him with a smile "Can't you tell me yet?" Loki turned his head to Balder and smiled at him.

"No, I'm saving the surprise for later"

"We should have brought Thor with us" Balder said

"Thor..He said he has to help the teacher" Loki lied to him and turned his head back.

"I see, next time let's all come together-" Balder bumped into Loki as Loki stopped walking "Loki, don't stop so suddenly-" he stopped talking a he saw light in front of them, he jogged passed Loki and found the forest had come to end and that there was rock land in front of them. Balder stopped as he was a few feet away from the edge of the cliff, Loki slowly walked up besides him, his face still sad.

"Amazing, this is wonderful Loki!" Balder smiled brightly as he saw the sunset "It's so beautiful"

"I wanted to show you this view" Loki looked at him, a small smile on his face.

Balder looked at Loki "Arigato Loki, this is the greatest, it's beautiful-" Balder tripped as he began to walk closer.

"Balder?" Loki instantly went on his knees "Don't scare me!" he scolded Balder, who sat up and rubbed his head "Here" he put his hand hand for Balder to take, Balder chuckled at him and held his hands as Loki help him stood up, they let go and looked at the sunset.

"What's so funny?" Loki asked him, curious

"I was just remembering the past" Balder smiled as he answered him.

"Huh?"

" **We'll always be together! It's a promise!"**

" **Loki, why are you covered in wounds?"**

" **I told you...We'll always be together"**

Balder walked a couple of feet in front Loki, eyes still on the sunset "Now that I think about it, ever since then, you have always been saving me" Loki turned his head away and closed his eyes, the moment coming closer "It's the same this time, I know that you're trying to protect me, right, Loki?"

Balder turned around to Loki, who has the knife in his hand, he held it up and opened his eyes, looking at Balder sadly. Loki clutched the knife and his breathing became harder. Balder walked to Loki, who started to take steps back until Balder grabbed his wrists that was holding the knife and had him point it at his heart. It was at then that Loki found out that Balder knew all this time that he was going to become the god of destruction.

"Loki!" Thor ran on the cliff, he saw that Loki had the knife pointed at Balder's heart and his heart beated faster in fear.

"Loki, wait!"

"Don't stop him Thor!" He looked at Balder shocked, who lowered his head "It's okay, Thor"

"Balder, are you…" Thor watched with wide eyes at his friends. Balder let go of Loki and walked farther up the cliff and picked up a flower which instantly turned into gold dust and flew away with the low wind.

"I figured it out" Balder confronted them "What everyone is trying to protect me from, why I lose my memories and why Loki ended up covered in wounds every time I did" Loki gritted his teeth as tears gathered at the corners of his eyes "Gomen, Loki"

"Why are you apologizing?!" Loki yelled at Balder.

"Gomen Loki…"

"Why?!"

Balder turned to Loki "Arigato"

"Why? Why? You should curse me Balder! I couldn't even save you, I tried to end your suffering in the simplest way possible...Tell me I'm unfair! Tell me I'm a coward! If you don't, I...I" Loki's voice was near trembling when he ended, Balder looked at him seriously and turned fully to him.

"Will that end your suffering?" Balder asked him, making Loki gasp "Your a coward Loki, you're unfair...You always have been" Balder then looked at him in sympathy "You took everything yourself and never let me bear any of the burden, I wanted to share that suffering with you"

"Why?" Loki's red bangs covered his eyes as he looked at the ground.

"Because we're friends" Loki gritted his teeth.

"I'm always the one who's always been saved by you...But I can't even save your life!"

"Loki…"

"No, that's wrong! That's not it!...I thought I wouldn't hesitate, I thought I could do anything to protect you. Since coming to this academy why have I been so…" the knife clanged as Loki fell to his knees "There's no more time...But I have hopes! I hope that Kusanagi, Shimizu and the others will be able to do something...That there might be another way!"

"Loki…" Thor looked at the redhead with sad eyes, knowing the pain he was going through at this very moment, his saddened him to watch Loki like this.

"I can't…" the knife glowed blue and disappeared from Loki's hand "I can't do it" A placed a hand on Loki's clenched fist, Loki gasped as he looked up to see Thor by him.

"Loki, you aren't wrong.." Loki's eyes moved slightly as he looked at his friend, his necklace glowed white causing him to look at it as it disappeared from his neck. Thor looked at him in shock, within a second Thor felt his shackle (remember it's on his upper arm) vanish.

"Our shackles…" Loki said in shock.

Balder smiled at them "Good" the two turned to him, confused.

"Huh?"

Balder took a few steps backwards, now standing just near the edge of the cliff "You have no more regrets?"

"Balder…" Thor stood.

"I'm sorry for making you take everything upon yourself Loki, arigato Thor, for always watching over us"

"What are you doing Balder?" Loki was staring at him with wide eyes, full of fear.

"Did you forget? It isn't only mistletoe, there is one more thing that can hurt me"

Loki quickly stood up "You don't mean…"

"Don't Balder!"

"Arigato" Balder smiled at them, a truly happy smile, Loki and Thor gasped "I love you" Balder walked back one more step, letting his body fall off the cliff.

"BALDER!"


	12. Home

Balder smiled as his body fell in the water, knowing that everyone will be safe when he is gone. Thor and Loki jumped in after him, desperately not wanting to lose him. They swam as hard as they could keeping Balder in sight, Balder has his mouth open and gasped as water went through. making Loki's and Thor's eyes widen.

Balder's body was then outlined with a gold glow, just as Loki was about to grab onto him the light covered his body and created a huge ball that pushed water out of the way and went up, creating a line from the water to the sky.. The sunset sky turned into night with stars, everyone watched in shock as this happened.

"That light…" Yurika gasped at the tall tower of the glowing gold light with lines that looked like lighting strikes connected to the sky.

"It's Bal-Bal's…"

* * *

"He's become the god of destruction" Zeus stood in the middle of his room and slammed the end of the staff down on the floor of his room, creating a blue glow all around the room, lighting struck down. Pixels started to form in the sky, showing that it was slowly being destroyed.

"Such strength! However…" Zeus used his powers to fix and make the pixels disappear "I must keep him contained within this garden"

* * *

Loki and Thor had been pushed away from the explosion of the gold ball and were pushed onto the beach that was under the cliff. As Thor started to get up Loki looked at the tower of the gold glow and became angry and sad.

"Why?! Why is this happening?" his voice trembled again, close to tears.

"The god of destruction awakened before Balder's life came to an end?" Thor questioned as he stood up along with Loki, they heard something and started as Balder's earing turned black, causing black lines that looked like veins to cover all around the glowing tower. Gold blowing balls appeared and shot out beams which went across the lands and hit areas around the academy, making them burn and blow up, a piece of the land slowly broke off.

Loki gritted his teeth and leaned down "If this was going to happen regardless, we should of spent our time laughing together instead. We should have pretended we didn't know of this fate until the final moments…"

"Loki!" Thor said his name with urgency.

"But I…"

"Hey Loki!" he quickly put a hand on his shoulder making Loki look at him, Thor looked up "Look.."

Loki looked up and his eyes widen as he could see Balder, now in his god for. He was hugging himself and his body trembled, fearing for what was going to come out. They saw his mouth open, as if he was screaming.

"Balder…"

"The destructive light hasn't taken over Balder completely" Thor said "He's fighting too!...We may be able to save him..." Thor turned to Loki, with a determined smile "If we can get him outside of that light!"

"Your right…" Loki smiled and looked at Thor "The three of us can do anything!"

Lighting and fire surrounded them and combined, sending a beam into the air. Loki and Thor, now having been rid of their shackles, turned into their god form, ready to fight and save their friend.

* * *

"They've taken their god forms…" Zeus said, as he felt them change, just at the right time as well.

* * *

"Balder-san…"Yui looked at the tower, sad and afraid of what was happening. She and Yurika were not gods, and therefore had nothing special to help them, at least that's what they thought.

"Yousei-san" Yui turned to Apollon, who held her cheeks gently and leaned in close "It's okay, it isn't too late" he smiled "I'm sure we'll save Bal-Bal, because we're friends, because we're graduating together"

"Apollon-san…" Yui stared at Apollon with flushed cheeks. Apollon pulled his hands back and changed into his god form, making her cheeks darken, he took her hand and went on one knee "Eh?" He kissed her hand making her gasp, he stood up and smiled before flying to whee Balder was held.

"Could you not do lovey-dovey stuff while I'm here? I feel like the third wheel" Yurika complained, Yui quickly turned, still with red cheeks.

"W-We weren't doing lovey-dovey stuff!"

"Yeah, sure"

* * *

"Balder!" The two Norse gods shouted his name as they flew to his glowing gold prison, the beams being shot at them. Thor summoned his hammer and hit them, causing them to be surrounded by lighting and vanish. Loki had fire in his hand as he dodged the beams.

"I won't give up!" the fire flew around him in different directions, protecting him from the beams.

"Loki-Loki! Thor-Thor!" They looked behind them to see Apollon flying to them, they floated in three as Thor explained the plan to Apollon.

"If we can break through that light we might be able to get Balder back"

"Bal-Bal...I'll help, let's save him together!" A twinkle came of the middle and they split up as it shot a mean, hitting the academy.

* * *

The students screamed in fear as the academy shook, some people were in classrooms and huddled together while some ran.

"Minna-san, calm down!" Yui urgently shouted, Yurika next to her.

"It's all right...Don't panic" she turned to see the students gathered around Hades and Dionysos

"Slowly, slowly!" Dionysos waved his hand high "Evacuate behind the school building" His other arm pointed and the students followed.

Hades looked up "Zeus, help them"

* * *

"Leave them, they were spirits to begin with" Zeus told him "Don't worry, they will merely return to their original forms"

* * *

"However they began, they are still the schoolmates we studies with!"

"That's right!" Dionysos agreed "They're terrified, hurry and help them!"

Another beam hit, making the top of the clock tower fall off. The academy shook more and a large piece from the top of a pillar fell.

"Watch out!" Yurika shouted at the students, the sat in fear as the piece fell. They clutched their head but felt no impact and looked up to see Hades, holding the block on his back.

"Hades-san!" Blood had run down his face from the hard impact, his teeth gritted together by the heavy force of the stone.

"Go" he told them "I will take on all of your misfortune"

"Hades!" Dionysos got under the stone and pushed it up, sharing the heavy force with his Uncle "Zeus, hurry!"

* * *

Zeus gasped as they protected the students, even though they got injured "You…" he smiled and slammed his staff down again, making the student disappear.

* * *

They watched as the students turned into small gold glowing balls, they went away with the smiled on their faces. Hades smiled at the students who he and his nephew were protecting disappeared, now finally safe.

 _Thank you for everything_ Yui said as she watched the glowing balls fly away.

Hades and Dionysos pushed the stone of them, Hades sat down while Dionysus leaned with his hands on his knees, he looked at the stone "Good"

Yui and Yurika quickly ran to them "Are you alright?" Yui asked them with worry.

"Kusanagi-san, Shimizu-san.." the gods gasped as they felt their shackles break off them and vanish, they immediately changed into their god forms.

"They came off" Hades acknowledged

"Our shackles came off"

"Kusanagi, Shimizu, we're going to save Balder" The girls smiled brightly at them.

"Hai!"

"Go kick that god of destructions ass!"

The water in the glass ball glowed and went higher as they took off.

"Kutanagi!"

"Shimizu!"

The girls looked behind them to see Melissa and Alex running at them, both with their dollhouses in a bag which the ends were tied up in a bow around their necks, they jumped out of the bgas hold and jumped into their girls arms, happy that they found them.

"Melissa!"

"Alex!"

They laughed as the clay dolls cuddled up tight against them before going behind sitting themselves behind their shoulders with their arms over the shoulders, handing on.

"We're glad that both of you are okay" Melissa said happily

"Things have gotten out of hand though…" Alex said

"Hai, but I'm sure that Apollon-san and the rest will…"

* * *

Apollon shot an arrow along with Loki's fire and Thor's thunder, it hit the tower and left smoke. When the smoke disappeared Apollon spotted something.

"Look over there! Look!" It was a hole, one large enough for one person to go in.

"That's in, that's our opening" Thor told them and summoned his hammer again "Baler, wake up!"

"Balder! We promised we'd be together no matter what!" Loki yelled as he dodged more beams.

"Bal-Bal, can you hear us? You can hear our voices can't you?" Apollon shot another arrow, leading a beam of light which created another hole, this time it lead directly to Balder, who had his eyes closed.

Loki gaped as he saw him "Balder!" he quickly flew in the hole "Balder!" he had a hand stretched out as he flew. Balder made a noise and opened his eyes, he looked up. Loki smiled "Balder, I'll save you now" Balder smiled and stretched a hand out "Balder.." their hands got closer and closer, just before they touched the hold got warped closed by his powers and Loki and pushed out, hitting the beach and landing on his stomach once again.

"Loki!"

"Loki-Loki!"

Loki gritted his teeth as he lifted up his head, his face with a sad expression as he was almost close to saving his friend "Balder...Now matter how much we fight, you're already…"

A ball appeared in the middle of the tower and shot the beam towards Loki, Loki would of been killed then if Takeru and Tsukito hadn't grabbed him and jumped out of the way, hitting the sand.

"That was close" Tsukito said as he sat up along with Takeru.

"Don't save me…" Loki told them "There's nothing I can do anyway!" Takeru grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up, making Loki look at him as he glared.

"Don't be ridiculous! Why are you giving up?!" he shouted at him "We also want to save Balder! Have more faith in us…Believe in us!" Loki gasped and looked at Takeru, shocked.

"That's right, Loki Laevatein" They look at Tsukito who was now stood up, looking at them "If something were to happen to you or Balder Hringhorni...I would be sad" He knelt down and put a hand on Loki's shoulder "Now, stand up"

"I believe in you!"

Loki looked at them for a moment before smiling "Fine" he stood up alone with Takeru and Tsukito who smiled at each other. Their eyes then widen as they're shackles came off and turned into their god forms.

* * *

Yui and Yurika were watching the fight from inside of the academy, they saw a glow behind them and turned around, they gasped as they the gall ball glow and the water get higher.

"It got higher!" Yurika said

"Someone's shackle must of come off!" Yui told them, the clay dolls looked at them confused.

"That's how the big glass ball works?" asked Melissa, the ceiling started to shake and bits started to fall off.

"Is-Is it okay" Alex asked, a bit uneasy.

" **Once you understand the human heart this container will be filled"**

A glow came underneath Yui's shirt, she pulled her collar and the sword of her necklace floated out and was glowing blue.

"W-What's happening to your necklace?" Yurika asked in shock, Yui then gasped as she suddenly remembered what she had been told.

" **Eventually that sword will guide your way"**

Yui grabbed the sword and jogged with Yurika to the glass ball, the golden chains that held the ball broke and the ball fell onto the ground. They walked over to it and Yui put her hand on it, the water and her sword glowed blue, the ball broke and the water turned into blue mist and flew into the sword. When all of it was in Yui smiled and held it/

"It warm, I can feel everyone's hearts" she looked at the hold in the building where she and the others were watching the fight "Everyone is desperate to save Balder-san...We need to take this to Balder-san"

They started to run but a piece of the ceiling broke and they looked up to see it falling, all of a sudden they were pushed to the wall (Melissa and Alex fell off) by Thoth as the the piece of stone fell on his back and then onto the floor.

"Thoth-sama!"

"Go...Go and fulfill your mission!"

"Hai!" He removed one of his arms to let the girls run "Excuse me!"

"You can do it girls!" Melissa said as was underneath a piece of the ceiling.

"Go save your friend!" Alex said as he pulled on Melissa's arm.

"Arigato Melissa/Alex!"

* * *

Loi gasped as he dodged another beam which almost got him "Balder...This is all I can do for you!" Fire came from his right hands and flew in a zigzag line to hit the tower "I won't leave you on your own!" he yelled as he put more power into hitting the tower

"Don't! You won't last!" Thor shouted at Loki.

Yui and Yurika were running and saw as Loki trying to break in "No...Loki-san!" He roared as he kept pushing, fire went out but it didn't stop him.

"Balder!"

"Charging in alone is too reckless!" Dionysus shouted at Loki

"Are you hoping to die, Loki?" Hades asked/yelled at the red head.

Tears gathered in the corners of the girl's eyes as they watched "No...Not that, please! Don't die Loki-san!" They ran again and Loki flew through another hole just before the the entrance closed.

"Loki-Loki!" Apollon shot another arrow, destroying two beams and landed on the ground to dodge them.

* * *

Loki finally appeared inside of the tower and saw a small stone land in the middle floating with Balder standing there, looking at him emotionlessly.

"Balder.."

* * *

Apollon turned around to see Yii and Yurika, both with tears down their faces.

"Apollon-san, Loki-san's trying to sacrifice himself to…"

"It's all right" he told them "I'm sure of it, I can feel the strength of your pendent. I understand, let's deliver everyone's hearts to Balder"

The girls wiped their tears away and looked at the god standing in front of them.

"Hai"

* * *

Loki tried to get to get to Balder but the forcefield around him pushed him away every time he touched it, Loki gritted his teeth as he was getting nowhere.

* * *

Yurika sat on the pegasus with Yui in front of her and Apollon flying near them for protection. The pegasus dodged every beam shooting at it, four of the balls came together in the middle and fired a bigger beam at them.

Apollon moved the pegasus so that it fly under the beam "Bal-Bal's assimilation is progressing…"

"Kusanagi, Shimizu, Apollon" They looked up to see Hades "We understand you aim"

"We'll help you" Dionysos said as he flew up.

"Deliver our voices to him" Tsukito said

"We'll make sure you get to Balder, Weed, Pinky"

"What did you call me?!" Yurika looked at Takeru angry for his nickname for her.

"We'll carve a path!" Thor told them.

Yui smiled "Minna-san…"

Hades's left eye glowed red as he dodges the beams "We must fight, we must save Balder!"

"Let's go, Yousei-san, Lily-san!" Apollon said as he and the pegasus flew again.

"Return our precious friend!" Dionysus as he created a fountain of wine to protect them from the beams, Hades used his staff to cut through some of them.

"Let's go!" Takeru said as he flew and swiped his sword, created a hard sea line, smashing into the beams and breaking them.

A line of beams came and shot, Tsukito flew with wind, lightning and fire around him with exploding tags at his side "All of my strength…" the exploding tags turned into small purple lines which flew and hit all of the beams. Thor used lighting to make a whole through the shield of beams.

"Focus your attacks" Hades told them as they all aimed their powers at a space on the tower, creating a big hole.

"Let's go!" Apollon shouted as he and the pegasus flew into the hole just before it closed.

* * *

Loki fell on one knee as his efforts have not worked.

"Loki-san…" He looked behind him to see Yurika, Yui and Apollon.

"Wh-What are you two doing here?" he asked in shock. The sword on Yui's necklace glowed blue again and enlarges itself to a size of a normal sword, Yui held it as it dropped of the chain.

"This represents the human heart you studied at the academy, this should convey your feelings to Balder"

Loki stood up and looked at them "I...I never liked you two from the beginning" he then grinned "You know I'm a huge liar, don't you?" he put a hand on their heads and kissed their foreheads making them gasp and blush (well only Yurika much). He grabbed the sword and turned to Balder "Shimizu, Kusanagi, I believe in you"

Loki then charged at Balder "Leave the rest to me!" the sword glowed blue once again, the force field could not push him away and Loki stabbed Balder in the heart with the sword. It glowed brighter, Balder;s eyes widen as he could feel something and hear people.

* * *

Balder opened his eyes to find himself in water, he looked up to see the top of the sea "That's right...I need to join the others" he reached a hand out as he started to swim to towards the surface.

* * *

"Hai, everyone's waiting, Balder…" Loki told him gently as he stroked Balder's head, Balder closed his eyes and leaned his head down. His body glowed white which quickly disappeared and he was back in his academy uniform. The tower went away and opened his eyes as he leaned his head up, he look at Loki from the corners of his eyes.

"You saved me again" Bader said to him.

"You're really nothing but trouble, Balder…"Loki smiled as tears went down his face. The gods watched as Balder returned back to normal.

"Shouldn't you go to them?" Takeru asked Thor

"My role is to watch over them" Thor answered, smiling at his friends. Yui, Yurika and Apollon walked up to Loki and Balder.

"I'm so glad, Balder-san…" Yui smiled at them along with the others.

"I heard everyone's voices calling to me, because of that I was able to come back" Balder smiled at them "Arigato" he then gasped as his shackle broke off, he touched his ear "It came off…"

"Bal-Bal! All right! We did it!" Apollon cheered, pixels started to form in the realm, causing everyone to gasped in shock.

"What's happening" Yurika asked with shock.

"The garden space is beginning to collapse?" Dionysos asked in shock.

"Not even Zeus's power could it hold it up?" Hades said with wide eyes.

"What's going to happen to the garden?" Takeru asked.

"It may collapse, becoming nothing" Tsukito answered

"No...what are we supposed to do?!"

"Minna!" They all tuned to Apollon "Let's protect Yousei-san and Lily-san!"

"Eh?"

Balder then turned into his god form "We can protect them, at least" he said as the others flew down and landed around them in a circle.

"Your right" Takeru agreed and a glowing white circle appeared around their feet.

"We'll combine our remaining strength to return Yousei-san and Lily-san back to their world" Apollon told them.

"Wait a minute! What are you-"

"Kusanagi, Shimizu" They turned to Hades who was smiling at them "I shall always pray for your happiness"

"May Kusanagi-san and Shimizu-san always have a smile on their faces" Dionysus with a smile of his own.

"No...We'll stay with you!" Yui said, her and Yurika's voices trembling.

"Kusanagi Yui" Yui then turned to Tsukito who was smiling at them as well "I will never forget the things you taught me"

"Kusanagi, Shimizu, there's no one like you" Takeru grinned at them.

"Oi, Blue!"

"We said we'd graduate together! Why?!"

"Kusanagi, Shimizu, I'm glad I met you too" Thor smiled

"There are still so many things we want to do together!"

"We'll always be in your heart" Balder told them.

"This isn't fair! Wait!"

"Arigato, Yurika, Yui" Loki winked at them.

* * *

"Be well" Thoth said with a smile

"So long Kutanagi/Shimizu!" Melissa and Alex said as they jumped up and down.

* * *

"Wait...What's going to happen to you?" tears gathered in their eyes, almost falling.

"Yousei-san…" Yui turned to Apollon who smiled warmly at them "I love you, goodbye"

"APOLLON-SAN!" Their powers created a bright light, making the girls disappear, back to their world.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Akane asked, looking back to see Yui and Yurika...crying?

"So anxious it makes you cry?" Hinata asked.

"Are you okay?" Akane asked the two.

 _No...We're...back_

Yurika stood with wide eyes and let the tears fall "No…"

Yui let the tears fall and a hand over her mouth "No...This isn't what I wanted"

"Did something happen?" Akane ask, she then looked up and grabbed Yurika's hand.

"Gomen, we…" Yui and Yurika ran to Yui's house.

"If this is that day, then if we go to the storage shed…" Yurika said as they ran. They ran up the stairs, pasts Yui's brothers and ran past her parents, going straight to the storage shed where they quickly opened the doors, but…"

"It's not there.." Yurika gasped

"We can't go back…" Yui dropped to the floor and Yurika did the same, looking at her "We'll never see them again" they sobbed on the floor in disappear, as they would never see the gods ever again.

* * *

For a week they were tortured with the sweet and fun memories they had together with the gods, even if some of the memories were bad, they liked them because it allowed them to get closer with the gods and bond with them.

Every time it rained they thought about Hades.

Every time the sun came out they thought about Apollon.

Every time they saw wine and juice Dionysus came to their minds.

When the moon shined it was Tsukito they thought about.

The sea at the beach remind them of Takeru.

The lampposts that light up the paths at night caused Balder to come to their mind.

Every time there was thunder it was Thor.

Every time when someone pulls a prank, it was Loki who they thought of. Some of the strict teachers even reminded them of Thoth and Zeus, whenever they saw a happy and excited child they thought of Melissa and Alex.

None of the gods and the clay dolls ever went out of their heads, for they loved them all so much, with all of their hearts. They all came to the girls minds for a week, knowing that they'll never see them again. However…Yui and Yurika were walking up the stairs to Yui's home with Yurika staying over for the weekend, as they got onto one of the flats on the stairs.

 _Kusanagi_

 _Shimizu_

 _Yui-san_

 _Kusanagi Yui_

 _Oi Pinky!_

 _Yurika_

 _Kusanagi_

 _Shimizu_

 _Shimizu Yurika_

The girls ran up the stairs and stopped when they reached the top, gasping at what they saw.

"Yousei-san, Lily-san"

In front of them stood the gods (minus Zeus and Thoth), all dressed in human clothes, they were smiling at the girls who were happy by seeing them.

"Teach us again, okay?" Apollon asked with a smile "We want you to teach us"

They smiled and wiped their tears away "Hai!" and ran towards them, ready to start new with the gods in their life, and hoping that they'll never leave them again.


	13. Sequel and Notes

**So I'm going to work on a sequel, I've gotta plan it all out first and then I'll write the chapters. I already have a few things in mind but if any one had any ideas, feel free to tell me by review or a PM.**

 **The parings are gonna be:**

 **Yui/Apollon with some Yui/Balder.**

 **Yurika/Loki**

 **The other god's pared with OC's.**

 **I've also been thinking about chaning Yurika's name, it looked kimda similar to Yui's and I don't want that.**

 **See ya guys in the sequel! ^~^**

 **UPDATE: 1/09/2016 (UK TIME)**

 **Even though the other gods will be paired with OC's, there will be love triangles with Yui and Yurika.**

 **They will be:**

 **Yui/Apollon/Balder/Hades/OC**

 **Yurika/Loki/Takeru/OC**

 **Thor, Tsukito and Dionysos do not get into love triangles and will be paired with OC's.**

 **The sequel will be rated M for sexual themes *wink* and some action.**

 **UPDAT 2: 1/09/2016 (UK TIME)**

 **Yurika's name will now be changed to Mari (means 'rebelliousness'), Apollon will still call her "Lily-san" since he did not know that her name meant 'beautiful lily**

 **Still gonna change Yurika's name, if you have some suggestions then feel free to tell me, they MUST be Japanese names and you MUST include the meaning for them.**


End file.
